Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality
by Takeda Kenji
Summary: The chronicles of Tenchi negotiating the love of his household while dealing with the Throne of Jurai. Some lime-ish content, *strong* PG-13. Tenchi Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality**

**By Takeda Kenji**

'I sleep when I'm dead' was a common refrain that Tenchi Masaki heard from his classmates. He'd have loved to tell them that he had extensive experience touching the face of a certain cloaked, scythe-carrying siren. Of all the images of the Sacred Female Tenchi remembered from what limited Art history schooling he had received, Death had been the most gorgeous – and the most horrifying. When the Souja had dealt the fatal blow, he had come face to face with true agony. It was such an easy thing to die, but a far greater thing to accept the pain that came with traveling to meet one's maker.

It was these thoughts that pummeled his psyche as he tossed and turned, dreams assaulting his frail defense against nightmares. He was not a light sleeper and so it was his lot this certain night to endure this dream in all its agony. The second time he had met Death was when he got to meet a galactic black hole. No, no, it wasn't a joke though once Ryoko – in retrospect – had given the experience a particularly perverse interpretation of the phrase. Were it not for Tenchi's Wings of the Light Hawk, Ryoko wouldn't have been able to enjoy a particularly unfortunate chuckle over the bodily implications of Tenchi's sword illuminating a galactic black hole. However the nanosecond before vacuum of space seized them and deprived them of oxygen had been a visceral one and one that he could recall easily with sense memory. Merely holding his breath reminded him of the moment upon which all control of breathing had been stolen from him.

Least disturbing, surprisingly enough was the most recent of his brushes with death: death at Z's hands. Now of course, one could call into question the semantic validity of labeling Tenchi's scrapes with lethality death. In each case, he was back to tell his tale, none the worse for wear. At least, in his body was fine. His mind on the other hand was another story entirely. It was this trio of dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight that often accompanied Tenchi in his slumber. Usually he could find some respite. At times, Ryoko would notice his trembling and shake him awake. One time she had done that, he had pulled her close and let her sleep next to him for the rest of the night, so great was his gratitude towards her for rescuing him from a particularly bad nightmare.

But tonight offered no respite as Ryoko was nowhere to be found and tonight's nightmare was so bad. But Tenchi was floating in a mass, without a chibi-Kagato hermaphrodite to give him any sort of guidance. All he could feel was distortion in his bones, all he could hear was the wail of a thousand screams, and all he could see was the utter darkness of despair. He knew this was a nightmare as nothing he had experienced up to this point in his relatively young life, warts and all, had been so tragically mutated. He had no reason or recourse to explain the horror; all he could do was feel it.

And he needed it to stop.

He wanted it to stop.

With a lung full of air and a chest full of despair, Tenchi awoke and set the house on its ear with a bloodcurdling scream. His eyes bulged, his chest ached, and his heart raced as the emblem that Tsunami had awoken on his forehead back on the Tsunami-fune now flashed brighter than the sun. All that surrounded Tenchi's room was awash in blinding light.

**********

Sasami had felt it before he did but she had two things working in her favor. Firstly, she had Tsunami to console her and help her absorb the shock and trauma of this shattering revelation. Secondly, she had the power of precognition so that she understood the pain and horror. In this case, it was far better to name the beast than to have to suffer its bite blindly. However, that did not spare her the pain of her revelation.

When she heard his scream, her eyes flooded with tears in an empathetic outpouring for the man she loved more than life itself. But it only remained for a second before she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

And then Tsunami was with her Charge's beloved – which made Tenchi the beloved of Tsunami. Her lips covered his face with the kisses of a wife uncannily familiar with the passion of the marriage bed. She soothed him, she calmed him, she whispered to him and her hands caressed him.

"Tsu-Tsu-" Tenchi began, as he broke down, his face crumbling into piteous weeping.

"Ai shiteru, ai shiteru, my beloved," was all she said to him, the girl within her shocked and awed at the Goddess revealing her (Sasami – and by proxy, Tsunami's as well) heart to her one true love.

"Tsunami, something horrible has happened," Tenchi began, his sense overloaded and his psyche completely overwhelmed.

"Tenchi, the king is dead—"

Tenchi's face did an exquisite thing: as it curiously made the transition from bald confusion, to piteous grief, and finally arriving at bereavement for Sasami's sake. Her father was now dead. "Kami-sama…" was all he could whisper.

"Funaho died with him," Tsunami told him, holding him with a Goddess' strength as she did not want him going any further off the deep end than he already had.

Tenchi was beside himself as a fresh new wave of grief assaulted him as he contemplated the death of the gentle woman that he had come to know as his great-grandmother. Funaho was such a sweet woman, and now she was gone from the face of the universe. But then a thought occurred to him, one that threatened to shatter him beyond repair. "Misaki?" He inquired, his chocolate brown eyes wide with fear.

"She's alive. You must go to her. Tenchi, the king is dead," Tsunami said, reiterating her point. "Long live the king," she whispered against his lips as her forehead touched his, both glowing as they once had aboard the Tsunami-fune.

The boy was now to become king.

The old king was dead.

The new king must rise.

The new king must have his queen.

Tenchi was going to have to make some very hard choices within the next few hours.

Tokimi couldn't have been more pleased. Everything was going according to plan.

A/N:

This is my first story on . Please be kind, and review. If you like this story, you have Jibril Mudo to thank. If you disliked it, you have them to blame. Bwahaha.

All I can say about the next few chapters is that this is Tenchi pairings with the unusual suspects.

Much thanks to the Tenchi Muyo community, you have provided me with solid reading and entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter II

By Takeda Kenji

Tenchi Masaki hadn't ever moved so quickly in his life. Nor had he ever felt so weighted down. His haste was such that he was having trouble buttoning his shirt as his fingers trembled. It got to the point that Tsunami floated to him and began to gently aid him in mastering the buttoning of his shirt. "I know how to do this," Tenchi said, reflexively embarrassed at his clumsiness and at having to be helped with such a rote task as dressing himself. He was at least thankful for the fact that he held his tongue. Between grief and frustration, it was a wonder that his emotion didn't turn to anger.

"I know you know how to do this, beloved--"

"Why do you call me that, Tsunami?" Tenchi whispered, perplexed. Their lips brushed from close proximity.

"Oh Tenchi, you're a smart wonderful man. And that was a really dumb question," Tsunami whispered back, her pink eyes somehow able to find some mirth in a bleak situation.

"I…love Sasami. I will always love her. I will always want to keep her safe," Tenchi whispered, as he began to struggle with the notion of actually expressing his feelings.

"You've always loved her, _koishii_," Tsunami replied, as he finished buttoning his shirt. "She's known it."

"Where is she?" Tenchi replied, finally noticing that that pigtailed, azure hair household cook of whom they spoke was nowhere to be found.

"_Tenchi no baka_," Tsunami replied, with Sasami's voice. "We're one. We've merged."

Tenchi stared at them numbly, his jaw refusing to work for some time. The very idea that this little girl – whom he loved as…a sister and in a strange dichotomy, as a bride to be in the future – was now one with the Goddess that he considered his light in the darkest times of his life. In the blink of an eye she had been there to protect him from Z – the fact that Tokimi had gotten there first was immaterial. His Patron Goddess had come. This was a particularly troubling line of thought Tenchi was traveling down.

To admit love for either one of them was tantamount to drawing a line in the sand. It was equivocal to making a momentous shift in policy by which the girls of the house have to toe the line or leave. He loved Ryoko, he loved Ayeka, and who couldn't love the kind spirit that was Mihoshi? Ditz though she may have been, that First Class Detective Mihoshi had a heart of gold and Tenchi loved her dearly for it. At the same time, he couldn't play this game anymore. It had been whimsical fun to run around in circles; to never admit love and to let everyone play their part in this situation comedy that could be aptly described as life at the Masaki Household. But at the end of the day, the shit had hit the fan and now it was time to make decisions. A king was dead and now a new ruler was going to have to take his place. That either meant that Tenchi and his bride (or brides, depending on the circumstances) were going to have to ascend to the throne or he could wish Ayeka well as she headed off to her coronation.

Everyone liked to hope, everyone liked to dream. Tenchi had lost count of the times he had gone to bed with the image of Ryoko's naked body or Ayeka's firm posterior, or…Kami-sama, Mihoshi's frame which was worthy of worship on his mind. He loved them all, and for a moment, he was tempted to put a ring on all of their fingers and have them all call him Husband. However, while Tenchi was a high-dimensional being above the _Chousin_, he certainly wasn't a multitasker. And that would have been a lot of tail in the marriage bed come the moment after the Scooby gang had all set food in the honeymoon suite. He had conquered a fellow wielder of the Light Hawk Wings, calmed the Counter-Actor, and saved the Universe (all of them) and by Tsunami's blue hair, he had done it all while maintaining fabulously manageable and shiny shampooed hair!

But this was different.

Maintaining a harem was serious business. Business more serious than Tenchi thought he could handle without failing epically.

It was such a quick decision he made, to lean forward and kiss her on the lips. That she nearly overwhelmed him in reciprocation didn't matter in the slightest. He was slowly making baby steps from the boy who shied away from a woman's proximity to the man who could make the decision to kiss a woman. He liked Tsunami a whole lot and now that Sasami was one with her, there was a burgeoning impulse within him that this was the right decision. And it needed to be made right now. Tenchi was scared, he was scared to death. This wasn't an issue he took lightly but it was a gripping thing, this feeling pushing closer and closer to her.

He needed her.

She needed him.

Whether or not he chose any of the other girls, one thing was crystal clear before his eyes: he would not live a life without Sasami. He simply wouldn't, it was that clear.

"Tsunami, _Sasami-chan_…"

"Yes Tenchi?" Tsunami replied, her voice a lyrical blending of her voice mixed with Sasami's. It would have been a bit more disturbing, were Tenchi not so placated by her achingly full figure pressed to his.

"This is going to be very difficult, the next few months, I mean. I'm not sure what i want to do…or even more importantly, what needs to be done. I…I know that I can't sit on the fence any longer. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and to be honest; it was my right not to have to decide. However, this is no longer the case. I cannot remain neutral any longer. I must go to Jurai, right?"

"Yes."

"Sasami, Tsunami, I don't want to live a life without you two. I don't know what I'm going to do about the others but what I do know; I'd be nothing without you in my life. So please," Tenchi began, bracing himself before diving headfirst into an act of decision so contrary to his easygoing indecisiveness. "_Onegai_, please accept me as your husband," he asked of the Divinity before him. His voice was almost a whisper but there was steel in his resolve. He knew he was making the right choice. Contrary to what others might have said, he also felt that he had made it at the right time. He would have liked to propose to the love of his life, the woman he wanted to be his wife, in happier circumstances. That, however, was not an option.

Tsunami was responsible for the entity that was Jurai. Though her sister Tokimi had created the universe in which Tenchi lived, Tsunami was directly responsible for Tenchi's life. More than her other two sisters, she had watched over him and cared for him in a longing way. She had fallen deeply in love with her own creation. She had been willing to shatter dimensions if it meant keeping her champion alive. Sasami had merely fed that love, and strengthened it to a cutting strength beyond any _nihonto_ the Japanese could possibly devise. She loved this man and to listen to him say the words that both she and her avatar had longed to hear was a rapturous joy unlike anything she had ever experience.

"Gladly," she said, "I'd gladly a million times over become your wife."

Tenchi hadn't expected any different, he could be dense but even he could see this yes a million miles away coming right for him. But a thought occurred to him. "Tsunami…"

"_Hai?_"

"How was it that it was you and not Ryoko that came in?"

"Simply, she was out drinking and when I felt the disturbance of Azuza's ship detonating –"

"You blocked her out?"

"Yes, Tenchi, I did."  
"Tsunami…" Tenchi said, his eyes mildly reproachful.

"Nothing was done to alter your will. We were simply free of distractions," Tsunami said, her voice brooking no argument. There wasn't much Tenchi could say about that, besides, he was glad that Ryoko wasn't made to witness that which might have shattered her. He took no pleasure in what he anticipated to be Ryoko's grief. "Tenchi, you must tell the others…"

******************************************************************************

The mood was grim, as obviously everyone could feel that things were not simply the same. Nor would they ever be again. Ryoko and Ayeka were silent and kept shooting each other furtive glances. Neither girl fell off the turnip starship; they could sense something was off. To say nothing of the fact that the appearance of Tsunami and her being so close to their Tenchi was off-putting to say the least.

"Ne, Tenchi, what's this about?" Ryoko queried. There were times where one simply wasn't in the mood to hear bad news and she could honestly say that this was one of those times. It wasn't that she was completely indifferent, she just was pretty certain that whatever was gonna come out of Tenchi's mouth was something that she didn't want to hear.

"_Tenchi-sama_, what's this about?" Ayeka asked, also not quite that eager to hear any bad news. However, where Ryoko was plain, she was restrained. She made a show of politeness, even if her heart is sinking.

Tenchi went to Ayeka and held her hands, looking her dead in the eyes. His expression was kind yet he could not hide the grimness in his eyes. "_Ayeka-sama_, there was attack on your father's ship. Your father and Mother Funaho are gone, I'm so sorry," Tenchi said simply, his eyes ever so sad as he relayed this sad news. He pulled Ayeka into his arms and held her.

Ayeka took the news with a noble dignity that did her immeasurable credit. She was a Princess who was now first in line to the throne. "Thank you, Tenchi-sama, I'll be fine. Well, with Father and Mother Funaho gone, we'll need to go to Jurai won't we?"

"Yes," Tsunami replied sedately.

"Hey," Mihoshi said, the first one in the room to notice. "Why's Tsunami here and where's Sasami?"

From the mouth of babes…

"I'm here, Mihoshi," Sasami replied, her voice far higher than that of the azure haired Goddess. "I've merged with Tsunami. And Tenchi wants to marry me!"

Tenchi didn't even look at her but rather, closed his eyes and suppressed a plaintive whimper. It wasn't that he was not a man of his convictions; he just would have picked a more sensitive way to deliver such news.

A/N:

To cyberimp6, thanks so much for your reviews. I hope you like chapter 2 even more.

Jilbril Mudo, I hope you enjoy me taking up the gauntlet you've thrown.


	3. Chapter 3

Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter III

By Takeda Kenji

There were times where a man just wanted to die. The forces of fate mixed with the hormonal mojo of some righteously pissed off women made for one very unsettled Tenchi Masaki. Even Washu had come from her self-imposed exile to see what Tenchi-sama drama she had missed while she'd been in that lab. As Tenchi purveyed the stares of hurt, disbelief, shock, and simmering anger, he knew that this announcement was not going to go quietly into that good night. However, neither was he. There was a time to be easygoing and then there was a time to grow a pair and solidify a gelatin backbone into something made of hardier stuff. Eyes of yellow, blue, and amber locked with chocolate brown and were evenly met.

"_Gomen nasai_," he started.

"_Gomen_, Tenchi. I can't listen to this-" Ryoko said as she started to teleport away.

"Sit down, little Ryoko. I for one think you should - well, we all should hear what the man has to say for himself," Washu declared, as child transformed to adult. "Tenchi-dono, you've got a lot of explaining."

"Yes, I do. And you all deserve to hear my explanation and after that, if you want nothing to do with me," he said, hating the thought of what he was to say next. "If you want nothing to do with me, then I won't stop anyone from leaving," he said, bowing to his housemates.

"Might I suggest," Tsunami said, shimmering just a tad more brightly as her eyes narrowed into slits. "That some of this ire be saved for the one who murdered Azusa. I mean, Tenchi made a decision but I tell you this: Funaho and Azusa didn't die their ship having engine difficulties. They didn't die because Tenchi reacted by making a choice he was **already** going to make. They died because they were murdered."

A gasp and strangled cry came from Ayeka who tried valiantly to keep it together while all eyes turned to her. "Tenchi-sama," she began, her voice hoarse from strain. It was steady even if her eyes were no longer dry. "I get the feeling that you would have chosen Sasami at some point, _ne_?"

"Yes."

"Is this a rejection of our efforts for your love?"

"Nothing could be further from the truth--"

"Then explain yourself!" Ayeka cried, shrilly. Everyone in the room winced, not from the decibels or pitch of her voice but the severity of her tone with Tenchi. Not one occupant in the room, Washu included, could have ever recalled talking such a tone to Tenchi. "I'm sorry, Tenchi-sama, forgive me."

"No, you're alright," Tenchi said, flashing his best smile - which under the current circumstances was sincere albeit very frail. "_Minna-san,_" he said, addressing everyone, "the next few days are going to be very rough. There's going to be a lot we don't know. There's a lot I can't answer. I love each and every one of you; I hope I've proven that I care for you all as a dear friend."

"But not as a wife," Mihoshi said, as she sobbed silently as possible. Tenchi looked at her and felt his heart twist into two. That he could have injured such an innocent in this way nearly broke him. Gone were the usual Mihoshi waterworks and in their place were the tears of a woman whose heart was silently breaking. Even Tsunami, who had seemed so resolved and steadfast, couldn't hold back a stray tear. 'Hell is breaking a woman's heart,' Tenchi thought to himself.

Tenchi felt about three inches tall. He knew this was going to be bad. He knew that there was no easy way to do this and the fact that he had made no definite plans regarding the girls. "Ayeka," he said, suddenly desperate to change topics, if only for a moment's respite to simply breathe. "Do you have any plans to ascend to the throne?"

"No," Ayeka said, plain as could be. "And now that Father is dead, no one can cajole or coerce me either." Her logic was flawless. "Line of succession be damned, I'm...it's all yours, Tenchi," she said as she stood to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, _minna-san_, I need to go tell my brother that his mother and father are dead."

"Ayeka, I never asked for the throne-"

"I know, my sweet Prince," she said, fondly but not without a certain melancholy. "You never asked for any of this. But I do hope you're ready to take it. Because the people of Jurai will need you-"

"I need you," Tenchi said simply. "All of you. We've come this far as a family; I hope none of you feel the need to leave."

Ryoko responded by teleporting away. Washu sniffed in annoyance. "I need a drink," she said as she headed to the kitchen to grab the sake. "She just needs time, Tenchi. You dropped her on her head, she's still smarting."

"Gomen," Tenchi replied reflexively.

"Don't apologize to me, Tenchi-dono. I couldn't care less what you do," she said harshly, even though they both knew different. "Ryoko's the one who's going to need to forgive you and I gotta tell you, Tenchi, shes's going to need time, Tenchi, maybe a bit more time than you have this evening. If you have big, bad, swashbuckling plans for saving Jurai and getting the girl...I'd go ahead without her," Washu said simply.

"I would argue there's been enough abandonment for night," Mihoshi said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tenchi, do you plan to go to Jurai?"

"Yes, tonight. And I want you all to come with me."

"Why?" Mihoshi asked plaintively, obviously not wanting to make such a journey. Not that Tenchi could blame her, nightmares and heartbreak was a perfect receipe for exhaustion.

"Tenchi, do you really think you're ready for tangled web of Juraian politics?" Yosho asked of his grandson as he walked into the room. The Shinto Priest (who went by the name Katsuhito Masaki) was also the son of the deceased King and Queen of Jurai. He had shed his veneer of an old shrine caretaker and was now a vibrant young man who looked to be in his thirties.

"_Ji-chan_..." Tenchi whispered, almost reverently as he looked at his grandfather who looked to only be a mere ten years older than him.

"I left because of the racial prejudice of a people who could not accept a half-breed who was fifty percent Juraian. You're not even a half-breed, you're a mutt."

"Let's not confuse the issue, onee-sama, you left because you had a common law wife and didn't want to be forced to marry me," Ayeka said witheringly.

"Oh snap," Washu said reflexively. 'That hurt', Tenchi thought. He would have almost felt sorry for his grandfather, if he wasn't a bit secretly relieved to have his own feet away from the flames for a moment. Still, that was a remark from out of left field and Tenchi was not the only one who thought so as all eyes turned to focus on Ayeka. It didn't take long before all eyes went to the first one to react audibly to Ayeka's unfortunate truth: Washu.

"I swear to Tokimi," Washu said, defensively. "I haven't put a damn thing in the water!"

*************************************************************************************

In the chamber of the Almighty Tokimi, the heavens quaked as the gorgeous figure of divinity sneezed three times.

"Bless you, Tokimi-sama," D3 replied.

A/N: To those who are still reading, thanks for keeping up with me! :) I'm slowly but surely getting them down the yellow brick road to see the Wizard. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter IV**

**By Takeda Kenji**

"Tenchi-sama, you will want to assume control immediately. You must have a council ready to take place from the moment you walk into the Chambers," Ayeka began. They had all had a bit of tea and an inordinate amount of sake. Ayeka, the least inebriated, began to unfold her plan. "The challenges to the authority of the throne have most likely begun. We will need to work very quickly to stabilize control."

Tenchi had consumed far too much, but he was still doing quite a bit better than Ryoko and Mihoshi, who were cuddled up together on the couch. Their snoring, gentle and rhythmic, did nothing to disturb Ayeka's planning. "All those who oppose you must be silenced; immediately," Ayeka said grimly.

This unsettled Tenchi greatly. Having a firm hand and making a position clear was one thing. Killing someone, anyone for dissent was far different. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with where this line of thought. "Ayeka-san, I'm not sure—"

"Tenchi-sama, you're putting a ring on my sister's finger. You've flung yourself headfirst down this path. You have no option but to continue," Ayeka reminded him solemnly. "Jurai's survival is paramount; nothing else matters."

"I think Jurai's gonna take one look at Tenchi-dono's Light Hawk Wings and hail to the Big Cheese in a hurry," Washu commented snarkily. "I mean, assuming Tenchi gets us all in lockstep…Mihoshi, Ryoko, me, Tsunami – you'd have to be crash helmet _baka_ to go up against that."

Yosho took a long sip of his tea before grunting his agreement. "This is true." It was an odd visual, to see such a young man so uncannily channel an old man. "I don't think there will be any great need for suppression. I think any dissenters will learn to see things our way. Besides, this is a time for Jurai to come together, not move apart. A wise man once said: _'A house divided cannot stand'_."

"Was that man wiser than you?" Washu asked, ever so innocently.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far…" Yosho said, seriously enough.

"Anyway," Ayeka said, irritably. "When you arrive in Jurai, let me do the talking. I've a few contacts in the military that can make sure that they're with us. You're going to want to talk to the populace as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Because no good ruler reigned over an empire without the love of his people," Yosho replied. "Tenchi, the People of Jurai have been deprived of their King and Queen, you must restore order and confidence in the monarchy."

Tenchi sat down on his haunches, obviously very uneasy about the whole thing. He had barely passed his political studies in school and his grasp of Juraian politics was fragile and elementary at best. So the very idea of him swinging in like Toshiro Mifune and demanding control would have been all kinds of funny, if it wasn't so terrifying. No, unfortunately this situation was as serious as a heart attack.

However, Tenchi knew that he had no choice. He was needed at this moment. No matter how hard he tried to just be a normal boy, Fate obviously had very different plans. He couldn't run from Ryoko in the cave, he couldn't run from Kagato on his doorstep, he couldn't run from Dr. Clay kidnapping his friend, and he most definitely couldn't run from Z brining the galaxy-wide battle to his backyard. Running never seemed to be a palatable option for Tenchi Masaki.

There was something funny about it though. In conflict after conflict, his strength of character and his command of powers beyond a mere mortal were always enough. At the end of the day, command of the Light Hawk Wings and being a decent human being equaled and surpassed whatever challenged him. This challenge was altogether different. He would need to use his wit and not his Wing, his brain instead of his brawn, and if anything…a sinking feeling told him that not only would his 'aww, shucks' disposition not be required, but if anything, it would be a liability. Ayeka and Yosho would be crucial to guiding him down this path. however, it

"Well, we've nothing to gain by sitting here and talking about it," Tenchi said, rising to his feet. "Enough is enough, it's time to head to Jurai. _Ji-chan_, Ayeka, Washu – please take Ryo-ohki. Mihoshi will take the Yukinojo—"

"And you, Tenchi-sama?" Ayeka queried to which Tsunami simply cleared her throat. An awkward silence hung in the air as Ayeka's question was answered – though perhaps not in the way she wished.

"Tenchi-dono, look at Ryoko and Mihoshi. I doubt they could ride the merry-go-round, much less board and fly Ryo-ohki to say nothing of piloting Yukinojo," Washu pointed out sensibly.

"Washu can aid Mihoshi with the Yukinojo," Tsunami said with a smile, ignoring the look of death Washu shot her. "I'm sure such a feat is nothing for the greatest 20,000 year old scientist in the universe!" Tsunami said, stroking Washu's ego.

"Bitch," was all Washu had to say to Tsunami. "And I suppose Yosho and Ayeka can take over Ryo-ohki with Ryoko in tow, is that it?"

"Glad to see that your Galaxy Academy education wasn't wasted," Tsunami said, tongue firmly in cheek.

"That's enough," Tenchi interjected, leaving Tsunami visibly chastened. "Washu, do this for me…and you can get any sample you please."

"**OVER OUR DEAD BODY!" **Sasami and Tsunami said at once, their voices interjecting into a frightening chorus before a look from Tenchi took the wind out of their sails.

The look she gave Tenchi was a surprisingly endearing mix of helplessness and puppy dog eyes. Tenchi, however, had made up his mind. The fact that he had fantasized about getting the full course from an *adult* Washu of course, had nothing to do with his offer. Absolutely nothing. Not in the slightest. It'd have been silly to think otherwise. They were completely unrelated.

"Tenchi-chan, you're so cute and so gullible. I'd have done it just because you asked," Washu said, with a wicked grin as she marched straight up to him and shook his hand firmly. "But I'd be a fool to turn down such a sweetened deal. You're a cutie-pie, you really are," Washu said, eyeing her sister in divinity with a wolfish smirk as she transformed into her elder form. "I just hope that nurse outfit fits me," she said, putting on a little show for Tenchi. "If not, I guess you'll just have to endure me in my birthday suit, ne Tenchi-dono?"

And with that, Washu and Mihoshi disappeared – presumably teleporting to the Yukinojo. Tsunami wore a look that suggested in no uncertain terms that she and Tenchi would have a few things to discuss. Tenchi didn't have time to worry about that. He turned to his grandfather and Ayeka. "I can leave the rest to you two?" A nod in the affirmative settled the immediate matter. "Tsunami, let's go," Tenchi said quietly before he and Tsunami disappeared in a beam of light to the First Ship of Jurai, _Tsunami-fune_.

It was an awkward thing, the silence that descended upon them. Neither liked it, yet Tsunami was still miffed at Tenchi's insensitivity and Tenchi was feeling particularly unrepentant for his actions. He had an instinct and he acted upon it. However at the same time, he didn't want the one he loved the most to be angry with him. He felt awash in emotion but the one that surprised him the most was his anticipation of seeing Misaki. The last time he saw her, he was bathed in the overwhelming purity of his _Kami_-state.

She had been badly hurt when he first came to her. Tipped far off the deep end, she had gone insane and laid waste to the Juraian home world. Pushed past the point of patience, Azusa had ordered the unthinkable: he ordered that the military fire upon Misaki. The blasts from powerful cannons had punctured holes in her heart, head, torn her limbs from her, and separated her in half. Rather than dying though, Misaki's power of the Counter-Actor had replaced what had been destroyed.

'Why did you attack Tokimi?' Tenchi had recalled asking her. 'She wasn't my friend like Washu nor was she my daughter like Sasami. She had to die."

However, he had healed her hurt and the kiss she gifted him with felt like a love across the stars. Giddy with relief, overwhelmed with power, and energized by the power of _Kami,_ Tenchi had accepted her kiss happily before returning the convalesced Misaki to her husband. However, he had never forgotten the feel of her lips nor did the taste of her kiss ever fade from his memory.

However, back in the present, Tenchi noticed Tsunami's questioning eyes upon him. "What, what is it?"

"My mother, you hunger for her…" it was a statement, not a question from Tsunami.

Tenchi avoided her eyes before making himself comfortable as he sat down on the deck. Lying down on his back, he put his hands behind head, using them to support his head. He wasn't sure how to answer her question. The contradictory answers of yes and no had simultaneously come to mind; which confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt how conflicted he was over this decision. So far, kissing Tsunami had been the only decision that he had felt sure about.

"_Ai shiteru_, Sasami…Tsunami," he said softly. He did not resist she teleported them to a futon. When she undressed with the moonlight pouring in from a skylight, her silhouette simply took his breath away. He always thought that Tsunami hid a beautiful figure under those heavy robes. Yet, until this moment, he could have never known how full her breasts were. Until this moment, a triangular patch of hair in her nether region could have never assured him that Tsunami's azure hair was indeed natural. Until this moment, he never knew how full her bottom was, how smooth her tummy was or how creamy pale her skin was. Until this moment, he had not seen her.

She was so tender, when she slowly undressed him. Tenchi said not a word; he didn't have to. He could have exclaimed to the heavens how gorgeous she was, but he didn't need to. She already knew and even if she didn't, it was written on Tenchi's face clearer than a stop sign. So instead, he simply allowed himself to be guided by her. Instinct, and not reason or academic knowledge guided his actions. Tsunami was not silent. She talked to him as she did everything. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was Sasami who was the inquisitive one, mentally projecting question after question until finally, Tsunami bade her to silence and instead, advised she simply watch, learn, and experience.

Tsunami knew exactly what she was doing.

This did not mean she had experienced it. The Goddess' knowledge had supplanted a woman's carnal knowledge. So together, the three of them made love in one harmonious union. It was at times awkward, Tenchi was nervous and there were moments where pain had inspired tears as boundaries were crossed in the pursuit of sexual nirvana. Yet it was gentle, it was kind, and it was done slowly. Hushed professions of love and encouraging whispers of guidance made the union all that more fulfilling.

Tenchi didn't have a ring. He couldn't afford one and the material conversion of the Light Hawk Wing did not translate into item creation. He had no material asset to offer as proof of his desire to be wed to the two most important women in his life. So instead he gave them the next best thing that he could.

He gave them his virginity.

He gave them his love.

And for that, they loved him.

All the way to the planet Jurai.

A/N: Whew. That was a mouthful.

I want to thank cyberimp6 for their review and reading.

Huge thanks go to Jibril Mudo whose responsible for the inspiration of this work. I hadn't read much Tsunami-Tenchi quality fic-age until they came around. But there you go; you have them to thank/blame.

Thanks for reading and please review. All forms of review – except flames – are welcome and solicited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter V**

**By Takeda Kenji**

The covers were warm, but Tsunami was warmer. Tenchi held her close to him with her back to him and her bottom pressed to him. Fingers intertwined, she would occasionally turn her neck to capture his lips with her own. Tenchi brought their fingers to brush against her naked tummy. It was a symbolic act of intimacy – for Tenchi at least – to touch a lover on her stomach, the metaphorical home of a fetus. They basked in the glow of post-coital bliss; sated, sweaty, and completely serene.

"Koishii," Tenchi whispered softly into her ear, if for no other reason than to enjoy the feel of her shiver.

"Tenchi?"

"_Haa_?"

"What will you do when we set down? You seemed very nervous when Ayeka was speaking."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Well, yes. Doesn't hurt that I can read your mind," Tsunami added with a smirk.

Tenchi gave a start as he looked at Tsunami, eyes wide with horror. "Tsunami!"

She turned around so that she faced him, with her bosom pressed to his chest. This, however, made little difference in his disposition. Her pink eyes were calm but serious. "Tenchi, I am one of the three who brought the universes as we know them into existence. Are you really surprised that I could do something as simple read your mind?"

"Well, no."

"Then what's wrong, koishii?"

"The fact that you actually did it."

"Oh Tenchi," Sasami spoke up, "it wasn't like she invaded your mind. More like she was able to hear your most blatant thoughts."

"Blatant thoughts?" Tenchi said, saying the term slowly. It wasn't that he needed help to understand the words in their everyday context or that he had any sort of difficulty enunciating them. It had more to do with the fact that he had no idea what 'blatant thoughts' meant in regards to mind reading.

"Well, some thoughts in a psyche are louder than others. Your feelings for Sasami are deafening at times. The surprise was whether if it was sibling love or the love of husband and wife…" Tsunami observed as she blushed, ostensibly from Sasami's embarrassment.

"I was going to wait for her. I thought for the longest time that she would be just my best friend but when I found out that you were what she was to become…"

"You wanted her," Tsunami said simply. "You wanted me."

"More than life itself."

"Then why keep that to yourself?" Sasami cried plaintively.

"Sasami, you know what it's like at home. I knew what I felt for you…the girls? Still trying to figure that out. Plus you saw how well they took it when I decided in the heat of the moment."

"Heat of the moment?" Tsunami queried.

"Yes, the events sped up a decision that was a long time coming."

"Smooth," Tsunami remarked, with a mischievous wink.

"Oh no, the award of smooth operator has to go to you, Tsu-chan," Tenchi said honestly.

Tsunami looked into his mocha brown eyes with eyes the color of bubblegum pink as her hand came to rest on his side. She regarded her fiancée carefully. She wasn't sure where he was getting 'smooth operator' from but Sasami giggling in the background did not deter a mild sense of irritation on Tsunami's part. "What exactly do you mean, Beloved?"

"Tsunami, you've been the only one in all this who hasn't seemed completely overwhelmed. You've had a plan for everything that has come along and you got me; head over heels. I'm completely yours," Tenchi said, innocently enough. It wasn't that he was trying to confront Tsunami but her being so proactive as opposed to reactive unnerved the hell out of him when he actually took a moment to think about it.

"Yes, Tenchi," Tsunami said serenely, completely unnerving him.

Tenchi was floundering like a fish on land. He was not expecting for her to out and out agree with him. Any idea of a point he had to make completely went out of the airlock with her affirmation. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that. That kinda threw me off there, Tsunami."

"Why?"

"Just wasn't expecting you to be so quick to confess…" he said, reaching back to scratch the back of his head.

"Tenchi, do you think that I have anything to feel ashamed about? I can hear your thoughts. I assure you that I don't go looking to invade your privacy. You just think louder sometimes than other times," Tsunami said as she brushed her lips against his. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I usually can tune it out but the thoughts about Misaki…that did interest me, I'm not going to lie."

"Do you disapprove?" Tenchi asked, at his most vulnerable. He felt somewhat wicked for coveting another man's wife. He felt moments of powerful lust for the woman. For a moment, he had to wonder if he just had a serious weakness for blue-haired women.

"Oh don't wonder, I'm telling you: you do."

"Tsunami!!!!"

**************

Long, long ago in a galaxy far away, D3 appeared in Lady Tokimi's chamber. A red jewel with a Y-shaped silver beam supporting it was in the forefront of the room where a pedestal was directly across it. The air around the red jewel shimmered before the face of a bearded man with black-blue eyes appeared. The jewel seemed to decorate his forehead and the silver beam formed his eyebrows and more clearly defined his nose. D3 – Dimensional Supervisor for the 3rd Dimension – was only a face but he oversaw the fabric of the third dimension and held jurisdiction in all matters.

"Tokimi-sama..." he whispered, his voice booming yet ever so respectful.

The lights in the chamber darkened as Lady Tokimi took form. She was an achingly gorgeous study in literal Divine beauty. With an hair style not quite identical to Washu's but imitating it rather well, Tokimi's resemblance in carriage to her sisters was uncanny. Her eyes were black with blue replacing the normal white of a human's eye. Her bust put Ryoko's to shame and the green skin markings wrapping around her neck, throat, and cheeks were exotic as could be. "My sister is quite taken with that boy..."

"Yes. Well, it's not hard to understand. He does seem to have that effect, on the ladies."

"I agree."

"Your orders, Tokimi-sama?"

"Have you hidden all traces of the explosion?"

"I've hidden it, yes. The shrapnel and debris have been flung to the further reaches of the core. Tsunami and Washu will be hard pressed to prove you caused the explosion by physical evidence."

D3's insinuation did not escape Tokimi who nevertheless merely replied: "Good. Good."

He wasn't done, however. He would have been remiss in his duty to his lady if he did not point out the obvious truth. "_Daga_, if they don't already suspect your complicity...they will soon."

"While the girl inside Tsunami might have cared, she'll be busy with the boy. Tsunami will be too occupied to care."

"And Washu?"

"Washu's daughter doesn't care. Therefore, she doesn't care."

"You assume much, Tokimi-sama," D3 intoned, recognizing an inconvenient truth. However, it was plain to see that he had stepped over the line, and they both knew it.

Tokimi only had to close her eyes and whisper: "Silence," before D3 roared in pain. He turned slightly and their eyes met. He lowered his eyes, atoning for his sin before clearing his throat, his chastisement obvious.

"Tokimi-sama. Forgive me, it's not my place."

"On this, we agree. Still...still...you bring up a point. Should they decide to confront me, I hold the trump card."

"Which is?"

Tokimi merely began to giggle before her mirth became full-throated laughter. "This is my dimension. I'm the Chousin battlemaster. And this, as I recall, is your jurisdiction. I think that means I'm allowed a bit of mischief every millennia or so."

D3 wasn't about to argue; he had learned to hold his tongue. "It is as you say, Tokimi-sama..."

A/N. Please read and review!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter VI**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Tohiro Karim was a short, burly man who could hold his own with oxen and bears. This was not bragging for the many scars that decorated his face and body lent particular credence to his claim. He was neither simple nor slow – in body or mind. But he wasn't a scholar, having learned what he knew from the street and back alley brawls. Taverns and the battlefield didn't hand out diplomas but Tohiro wouldn't trade the combat experience for a taste of the legendary space pirate Ryoko. He had forty five years of life, and spent every one of them fighting. From the fight to live after being born two months premature to killing his first man at the tender age of thirteen, Tohiro knew what it meant to fight.

He was particularly adept with pistols and a huge vibro-axe. Of course it was a strange dichotomy: finesse with ranged and melee weapons. However Tohiro's philosophy of war was succinct and smart: 'shoot at them until they're about a foot away and then cut them in half if they get any closer'.

The plans before him were nice and brief, and the men at his side loyal and competent. The job was dangerous but then again, Tohiro knew that the best things in life often were. It had an element of mystery to it. The mercenary aspects would have bothered a more principled man, but Tohiro had no time for such foolish concepts. He had seen what morality had done on the battlefield: a moment's hesitation could be an instant recipe for death.

Jurai was in chaos. The Parliament bickered while the Populace wept and the Trees cried out for the guidance of Tsunami. It was in this volatile climate that Tohiro had been approached. He had been offered more money than he had seen in his life for the mission of a lifetime: the abduction of Queen Misaki.

Now, more than ever, the Palace security was in disarray. Many of the officials had been bought with promises of wealth and fortune. For the nobler (but still purchasable) of souls, agreements in which their families would be looked at for a thousand lifetimes were made. One didn't have to b e world-class thinker to realize that if this went wrong, anyone within a mile of this plot would most likely be put to the sword. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Man, in his fallibility, put preservation before reason.

From what he had seen of holo-vids and such, Tohiro thought Queen Misaki to be a perfectly lovely woman who loved her husband and children more than the galaxy itself. That was all perfectly lovely and he would have cried a river of tears for her lamentable situation – if he cared. Incapable of even that much sympathy, Tohiro knew that – succeed or fail – he would enjoy the pursuit of this plan.

******

Yosho quietly meditated onboard the Ryo-ohki as he listened to Ryoko and Ayeka bicker. There was no rhyme or reason to their argument and he knew they weren't even mad at each other. They were mad at his grandson, and though he certainly sympathized with Tenchi, he did feel they were not entirely wrong either. Of course, he was aware of his own culpability in the matters of love. It had been far too long since Airi came to visit and he would enjoy a sleepless night under the sheets with his woman. Far from the grandmother with a massive chip on her shoulder – at least when it came to the matter of her grandmother-hood – she was a devoted wife and a…well Yosho would keep in excellent shape during his time in Jurai.

For now, the girls actually made his effort to find his inner calmness a bit harder – which was something he did appreciate. The Shinto priest within Yosho who loved a challenge hardly seemed likely to be going anywhere. Once he found his core, Yosho began to seriously think about the events unfolding before him. He did not feel as if Tenchi was ready but if ever there was a person to prove Yosho wrong, it was Tenchi.

While he knelt on his meditating mat, he sipped a bit of tea that Ayeka had been kind enough to make before the arguments starting. However to his left, lying alongside the length of the mat was a katana. Tenchi had the master key and Yosho had no light hawk wings of his own to call on so he felt it best to not beat around the bush.

Tenchi might have been _dai ichi ouji_, but Yosho, first son of Azusa carried a killing sword from his home of seven hundred years old. If blood collected on a blade instead of washing off, one might have been able to see how many men had fallen victim to Yosho's skill with a blade. He, for one, was not convinced that their time in Jurai would have been spent in safety and he was more than ready to put a violent stop to the nonsense, shenanigans, and thuggery that he was positive would be already visiting Jurai. The death of a leader, especially a popular one, was always guaranteed to visit confusion and disorder upon the followers. The Royal family wasn't as popular as say Tsunami; nevertheless the Juraian people took a certain amount of pride in their Monarchs and by the populist logic: an attack on the People's Monarchy is no better than an attack on the People themselves.

When people became scared, some became angry. When people are blind-sighted by bad fortune, some wished to profit from such misery. It was for these people that Yosho had no sympathy. In this time, since he had learned about this parent's death, no one had asked Yosho how he was or what he felt about the whole thing. If they had, Yosho would have been hard pressed to answer. It made him angry, sure, but not as angry as he thought it would. He found a semblance of peace with the whole thing. If anything, he was more upset about his mother dying. Yet, he felt so removed from the haunting specter of their death that it was a little disconcerting to him; to feel so little. He should be outraged, he should be baying at the moon for the blood of the villains who did this but he wasn't.

"A penny for your thoughts, Yosho…" Ryoko said as she reclined backwards on the side of the pilot's seat.

"Oh I don't know if my thoughts are worth quite that much…" Yosho replied with a smirk.

Ayeka huffed, "for the love of Tsunami, Yosho, just tell her."

"Ayeka, I think seven hundred years is long enough," Yosho said, trying to head off a potential fight before it began.

"Never mind that I was in stasis for all but five minutes of seven hundred years. Oh no, go on Yosho, tell me how my grieving period is long since over."

"I don't give a damn how long you grieve, Ayeka but consider this your personal hologram: I'm done feeling sorry for you. I don't know if you noticed but your own agents tell you that it's chaos down there. The Four Houses are in disarray. They don't know whether to wait for us or go ahead and elect a new King. The people are scared, hungry, and confused."

"Hungry?" Ryoko asked, now curious.

"We've never had this extraordinary blend of circumstances," Ayeka explained patiently. "Two official – no, Sasami, make that that three – heirs are away from the throne. Tenchi, a prince but unrecognized by the Electoral body is coming to stake his claim. Tsunami has never backed anyone like this.

"Anyone get the feeling like she's pulling alotta strings?" Ryoko mused as she materialized a set of playing cards.

"Ordinarily, I would rebuke you for invoking such a notion," Ayeka said thoughtfully, chewing on her bottom lip. "And yet, that doesn't seem too far from the truth. Know any games, Ryoko?"

"Hmm," Ryoko said, turning to Yosho. "Go fish?"

"Go fish," Yosho replied, nodding sagely. He looked to Ayeka. "Go fish?"

"Come on beesh, let's fish," Ryoko said to her frequent opponent as she start dealing out the cards. Taking up their cards, the three players gave each other leering looks of suspicion. Ryoko huffed for a moment. Her cards weren't very good and she could have used a drink right about then. However, there was no sake to be found and so she had to play cards…sober.

"Got any 3's, Ryoko?" Yosho asked, having taken the initiative.

"_Shimatta_, you know I think I liked you better in your old man getup," Ryoko grumbled, as she tossed him two 3's.

"Oh I don't know," Ayeka said slowly, "I think I like the young Yosho. I have to admit brother, we may not be together but you're still a looker."

"Well thank you, Ayeka, I think," Yosho allowed, a brow arching in confusion.

It was right about then that Ryo-ohki miya'ed loudly, proclaiming that she was being hailed by a distress signal.

******************

Misaki, formerly the 2nd Queen of Jurai, pulled back on the bow before letting her arrow fly. So great was her strength that the arrow pierced straight through the target before crumbling through the sheer force of such a relatively delicate object like an arrow meeting an immovable object: the reinforced target stand. She reloaded and did it again…and again…and again…until finally she had bored of the exercise. She simply dropped both bow and quiver onto the ground and walked off, her eyes listless as if she was in a trance.

She had not eaten well nor had she slept in the last three days. That wasn't as dire of a situation as it was for a human but still – even Amazonian Queens of Jurai needed their beauty sleep. She had thought briefly about having the Royal infirmary concoct some sort of sedative. That idea was beginning to sound more and more like a good idea. She began to walk towards the infirmary when a lady-in-waiting approached her. This girl, Nora, had been in the service of her Majesty since she could walk. Misaki rather liked Nora and the feeling was mutual.

"Milady," Nora said, bowing deeply.

"Yes, yes, what is it, my child?"

"The guards are sealing off the palace and distress signals are being sent out. We're under attack," Nora said, her voice the quintessence of calm under fire. "If you'd allow, we need to escort you to the underground bunker until we can get this sorted out."

Misaki could have argued, she could have said that she didn't give a damn anymore and without her husband and sister-wife, life wasn't worth living. She could have given the poor girl trouble and made a stand against the unknown enemy. But Misaki also knew that every moment that she stood and argued against a handmaiden trying to protect her life was a moment that she was putting Nora in jeopardy too. Misaki thought this to be an unconscionable thing to do and therefore nodded. "Please lead the way, Nora."

********

"_Yurusenai!"_ a guard screamed as he advanced on Tohiro. The guard's key-sword was less ornate and complex than _Tenchi-ken,_ and yet it was still a fearsome weapon to behold. Tohiro waved off his men and instead, borrowed a vibroblade from one of his men. He felt that if he was going to have to kill the boy, he might as well do it with the same sort of weapon.

The guard, a lanky boy no older than twenty, was well-trained but woefully outmatched. Tohiro's victory was a forgone conclusion and so all the guard could do was to die well. He raised his blade above his head and backed away as he prepared his next move. Tohiro looked at him impassively and spat on the ground.

"What's your name, boy?" Tohiro asked impatiently.

"Horoken Retui Manuru**, **soldier in the First Regiment protecting Her Majesty Misaki Masaki Jurai," Horoken proclaimed proudly. "And I will honor our fallen king and queen as I fall..."

"You're fool, you're about to die, as if it matters how a man falls down," Tohiro scoffed.

The look on Horoken's face was positively serene. "When the fall is all that's left...it matters a great deal." And with that, he charged and was quickly felled, his head separating from his shoulders with a quick slice of Tohiro's sword.

"If all the Jurai are this batshit, we'll have an easy time of it.

Tohiro and his force of one hundred men marched and decimated the surroundings. It didn't hurt that they had more than a bit of inside help or that much of the security around the palace had been disabled or that they couldn't have picked a better time to stage this coup. As they gathered captives, Tohiro and his men slowly infested the palace like a particularly bad infestation of termites.

Misaki did not go easily and it was only when Nora's head burst like a melon from a blaster bolt from Tohiro's custom pistol. It was around this time that weight of the world hit Misaki. It was a subtle thing, sneaking up in a ninja's crouch, but the punch it packed was a fearsome force indeed. It was a myriad of things: the stress, the grief, and the complete antipathy towards a life without her sister-wife and husband combined in a crushing blow.

And for a little time, just for a minute or two, Misaki's heart broke. She simply couldn't take any more and passed out. Misaki moved not an inch as they tied her hands behind her and cinched her elbows tight with rope until they touched. There was no reaction, barely a ragged stream of breath from her mouth as they fitted her neck with a stun collar designed to keep the superhumanly strong Queen on a strict leash. She was carried off as Tohiro surveyed the remains of Nora.

"And now it really begins…" he whispered.

*******

A/N: Okay first things first, thanks everyone who's reviewed so far. I've replied to each one of you via PM and I will continue to do so to all who review.

The interchange between how when all a man has left to do is fall (die), the fall becomes very important is lifted straight from Lion in Winter – or rather an episode of West Wing which directly quoted this 1968 masterpiece. This is a non-profit work of a fiction, I just don't want anyone thing I'm trying to rip someone off.

Please review.

Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter VII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Yosho had been expecting many things from a distress signal. Normal distress signals pertained to ships out of fuel, or a victim of pirates pleading for help, or even perhaps a space station in need of supplies. The last thing Yosho expected was a call from the Palace of Jurai pleading for emergency assistance. Things must have gone horribly wrong for the palace not to be able to keep its own denizens safe. And where were Tsunami and Tenchi, Yosho wondered. Tenchi would be worried sick if he knew that Misaki was in any sort of danger.

It did give him a momentary chuckle, to hypothesize that his own grandson might be falling victim to the predilection that plagued him as a young boy: an infatuation with Misaki. It was right about when Yosho was getting to be the age where a boy learned about such things that Misaki's curves, her sweet countenance, and her overwhelming affection were no longer an annoyance. On the contrary, to have that chest brush against his when he embraced her was something he would go to bed to dream about. It wasn't like Juraians were adverse to incest; as long as it was in moderation. What was a taboo on Earth was merely a bit of spice for Juraian royalty.

He remembered with a particular bit of amusement a trick that Seto had played on him. She had purchased the services of a beautiful shape shifter who had visited an adolescent Yosho – waylaid in full-blown puberty -- in the form of Misaki. Yosho was mesmerized and this vixen of vicarious witchcraft had done things with her head bobbing up and down that had made Yosho forget himself and scream the palace down with Misaki's name. Needless to say, this was quite possibly the **worst** outcome imaginable.

Breakfast next morning had not been pleasant.

Yosho was ashen-faced with pure mortification.

Misaki was scarlet with complete embarrassment and the awkward task of avoiding Azusa's eyes while not making it look like she was doing so.

Funaho wasn't even present as no one wanted to be the one to tell Misaki that her sister-wife was laid up in bed with a sore stomach from laughing so hard.

Azusa didn't know he was madder at: Seto for planning this, Yosho for being infatuated with **HIS **wife, or Funaho, for finding this whole damn thing so hilarious.

Seto was merely bemused that her little prank had gone too far. Fortunately that fan hid a thousand truths.

Thankfully, the shape-shifter (whose name was never revealed) had been safely escorted out of the palace by Seto's security and was never found out. Had she have been discovered by the symbolically cuckolded Azusa, she might have borne the brunt of his rage and indignation for being so thoroughly humiliated.

It was around that time that Seto figured out that while Yosho might not have been truly in love, his puppy love was just as dangerous and that it was high time to find Yosho a woman of his own. Enter Airi, who more than made Yosho forget his cravings for Misaki. Oh, Yosho had truly found himself with Airi. She had helped him blossom in transition to manhood quite nicely.

Still, Misaki…even now, she made Yosho shiver. He had totally lucked out, as she knew that he had wanted her once upon a time. This meant that come Misaki-glomping time, Yosho was conspicuously absent from her attentions. She wouldn't glomp him if her life depended on it. Yosho had to smirk; it seemed all that was required to neutralize Misaki's interest was to reciprocate – sincerely – a hundredfold. An example of such an instance might be Yosho screaming out her name while climaxing; one would definitely think that such an act qualified as reciprocity above and beyond the call. Misaki had been cordial but clipped ever since.

Yet, all the hi-jinks and hilarity aside, this criminal business cut to the quick. Yosho was sure that the 2nd Queen was quite distraught already over the death of his father and mother, and to take her against her will in a savage act of kidnapping...such treason against the Throne was unforgivable. Yosho gripped the _tsuka _of his katana a bit tighter, the _saya_ and sheathed katana secure. He would not let a single one of them live.

However, he had a feeling Tenchi was going to go even further than that…

*******

Tenchi stood grimly at the viewscreen of _Tsunami-fune_, listening to his grandfather tell him of what had happened. His knuckles were white and jaw ached from the clenching. He was one irate _kami_ and he was going to make sure that everyone knew about it. It was all he could do to allow Tsunami to wrap her slender arms around his waist. He didn't want her close to him when he felt such rage – a misdirection of anger could only lead to hurt feelings – but her cool lips against his clavicle lessened the boiling fire in his stomach.

"I've never felt this angry before…"

"I know, _koishii_, I know."

"I'm so angry I feel helpless…"

"I promise you, once you're in the thick of it, that won't be the case any longer."

Tenchi was about to respond when an image of Misaki bound made him snarl in anger. He couldn't take it any longer and suddenly he was no longer onboard the _Tsunami-Fune _but rather on the Planet Jurai. Tenchi suddenly realized that he was lucky to have landed where he was: a tavern district instead of some random quadrant of space that might have been his final resting place. As it was, he had no idea where he was or what he was even supposed to be doing in a tavern. Any sort of plan that he had went out the window when he realized that he was far off course.

"_Masaka_! Well that couldn't have gone worse if I had tried…" Tenchi muttered to himself.

"You did try _baka_. But you made the eight hours we had left go by two seconds," Tsunami said as she came up behind him. But Tenchi's Goddess didn't look as she usually did. Her eyes were amber and her hair magenta like Ayeka's. She wore a simple kimono that she still managed to make look ethereal.

"You're traveling incognito, _koishii?_" Tenchi asked of her, curiously.

"You don't have face recognition around here, I do. It's a matter of necessity that I'm in disguise."

"Though," a familiar old voice said as Tenchi felt the end of a _tsuka_ press against his back. "Those who know will know…" Katsuhito finished, once again the kindly old Shinto priest, albeit the armed Shinto priest.

"Ji-chan," Tenchi said, slightly frustrated to be caught so thoroughly off-guard. "You got the drop on me, ji-chan," he admitted hesitantly.

"He's had a lot more practice than you, Tenchi-sama," Ayeka said sweetly as she appeared to Yosho's left. Refined and beautiful in a shrine-keeper's outfit, she managed to pull off a convincing raven-haired look. Contacts, the lack of her tiara, and her hair flowing in one long stream made Ayeka Masaki Jurai appear to be a completely different person.

"Quit trying to soften him up, _Ayeka-chan_. Yos- I mean, _Katsuhito-sensei_ certainly got the drop on him that time," Ryoko countered. Far from the conservative look of a shrine-keeper girl, Ryoko had chosen a red _cheongsam_ with a purple dragon print-scheme. White, knee-high, lace-in-front platform boots with chunky heels adorned her feet and for the kicker, she wore her –now platinum white hair was hastily done up with a stylus holding it on top. Tenchi had outgrown the nosebleed stage, thankfully. If he hadn't, seeing Ryoko like that might have induced a fatal spike in his blood pressure.

"Should I be taking notes?" Tsunami asked loudly, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Um, yeah – OW! _Gomen nasai_, _Tsu-chan_," Tenchi apologized hastily.

"Damn straight," she whispered lowly, so only he could hear. "You here for a rescue mission or on your way to a costume party?" Tsunami asked of Ryoko, biting her tongue. The original question in her mind was: 'You here for a rescue mission or on your way back to the whorehouse?' However it would not do for anyone to know that even Goddesses get cranky and jealous.

"Mommy, mommy! What are those weird people doing just standing there?" A familiar voice said as the gang turned around to verify the source.

"Washu-san, this seems kinda silly…I mean I think that people – owww, owww, okay stop pinching me, _Washu-chan_," Mihoshi cried plaintively as she approached the now fully assembled group. Washu wore a **conservative** schoolgirl uniform befitting someone who looked like they were twelve years old. Her hair was now blonde like Mihoshi, contacts made her eyes a gorgeous shade of blue, and she had apparently had done an artificial tanning job before she had come with Mihoshi because now Washu could pass herself off very convincingly as Mihoshi's daughter.

"I swear to Tokimi, if this isn't the most cockamamie…" Washu trailed off, with a chuckle that belied her youthful appearance. "So the fate of Misaki and Jurai weighs upon a Yakuza movie falling into Yojimbo while being chased by a Shojo manga story. Perfect. Great. What could possibly go wrong?"

A/N: Setting the stage for the rescue. Chapter 8 will be coming out later today or tomorrow. Please review!

Cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Cambria; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073741899 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Cambria","serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Cambria; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Cambria; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Reader warning: There is some harsh language that is integral to the scene but please be advised that it goes beyond that which has been displayed in previous chapters. If this bothers ye, you have my apologies in advance and my blessing to hit the 'back' button on your web-browser. In addition, if you see source code, you have my apologies. I'm pretty new to FFdotnet posting so I have absolutely no idea why it's doing this.

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter VIII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

The gang was finally reunited, such as they were, in the local tavern where heads were kept down and one always ordered their drinks in clean glasses. It was asking for pain to do otherwise. The barkeep was an android, looking as if it had been badly scared in a war. At seven feet tall with only its internal system remaining, the android was more a skeleton than anything that could remotely pass for human. It spoke in guttural Basic and the stump on its right wrist could become a fearsome hand-cannon in the blink of an eye so as a general rule, people minded their p's and q's.

Ryoko was the most comfortable in the tavern, as she knocked back drink after drink as if it was mere water. Ayeka wasn't too far off and the rest of the _Tenchigumi_ could only stare in awe as two of its heavier drinkers tied one on during a crisis.

"Are you two insane?" Washu asked. "We have a rescue attempt to stage. You guys are going to be plastered while fending off an army."

"It'll be like old times," Ryoko said, with a hint of bitter irony. "Tenchi," she said with a wink, give me a kiss for old time's sake."

Tenchi stared at her a long time before cupping her face and kissing her deeply. He suckled her tongue and stroked her face gently with his fingers before releasing her. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were flushed redder than Washu's natural hair color, and she looked frozen in time as if she was still experiencing the kiss.

Tsunami wasn't sure who she wanted to kill more: Ryoko for asking Tenchi or for Tenchi complying with Ryoko's wish. "What was that all about?" She asked, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"Tsunami…" Tenchi said, as he shot her a look that simply said: **drop it**. Startled, she did.

Ryoko was gobsmacked as she locked eyes with Tenchi, her big beautiful eyes tearing up slightly before she shook her head and plastered a big, not altogether sincere – though not entirely fake – smile and merely nodded. "Thanks Tenchi, I needed that."

Tenchi smiled back and looked to his grandfather. "_Ji-chan_, what's our plan?"

"Plan? I thought we were just spitballing and knocking back drinks," Katsuhito replied, a little red in the cheeks as he pinched the buttocks of a passing waitress and asked for another drink. If looks could have killed, Katsuhito would have been in a lot of trouble. Luckily for the old man, the waitress didn't think slapping an old man – pervert though he may be -- with so many friends would have been a particularly wise idea. So she merely nodded and went to go fetch the man another drink.

"_Ji-chan_!" Tenchi said, exasperated, though he couldn't say which bothered him more: his grandfather's _hentai_ actions or his lack of planning. Combined, they served as a powerful irritant.

"Tenchi-sama, from what my contacts have told me, a major coup's been staged. We're going to be up against the entire army. They seized control last night and a massive purging off all the loyalists has left Jurai in the hands of Her enemies."

"It's really not as hard as it sounds," Ryoko commented honestly. When all eyes turned to her: "I was a slave to Kagato but --"

"You also had all three of your gems," Katsuhito pointed out.

"Oh yes, I did. I wonder whose fault that is?!" Ryoko retorted acidly.

"Aww did the big scary old man hit a nerve, Ryoko-chan?" Washu asked.

"Okay. You know what? Don't talk like that in your little girl mode, that amount of sass is just wrong coming from a twelve year old's mouth," Ryoko countered sensibly.

"_Yare yare_, you people are something else," Tsunami cut in irritably.

"Shut up. Everyone," Tenchi said and all fell silent. Mihoshi, who had begun to doze off from too much alcohol, rested her head on Ayeka's shoulder while she slept. Ayeka didn't seem to mind too much since she was half asleep herself. "Misaki's in a dungeon somewhere and we have to get her out…now let's get serious about this."

"So it's true," Washu said, quietly.

"What's true?" Tenchi asked.

"Danger focuses the mind. You couldn't pick out the girl you liked the most a week ago and now you're strutting around like Miyamoto Musashi, ready to be a swashbuckling samurai," Washu replied, coldly.

"Danger focuses the mind," Tenchi replied slowly. "However, it seems grief clouds it."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"Nothing," Tenchi said, wisely retracting before he found himself pushing past the point of no return. Taking advice or criticism from someone who lived life as a child because of a heartbreak they couldn't handle wasn't very high on Tenchi's to-do list. At the same time, he needed Washu's help, that and going there would most likely forever damaged his friendship.

"No, say what you were going to say…" Washu prodded.

"No, really," Tenchi said, his voice brooking no argument. "We're done talking about that."

"I think Ryoko and Washu would be best suited to creating the bulk destruction, distractions, and general havoc, Tenchi," Katsuhito said calmly, diverting attention from the disharmony and refocusing it on the matter at hand. "Mihoshi, when she wakes up, is best off coming with us."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Ayeka asked quietly, careful not to wake the slumbering detective.

"I can't think anyone's luck I'd rather have beside me than Mihoshi's," Katsuhito answered sensibly. "Ayeka, Tsunami, Tenchi, I think it best you come along with me. We'll be storming their bunker directly."

"Don't they know we're coming?" Tenchi wondered aloud.

Katsuhito didn't answer him but rather leapt on top of the table and unsheathing his blade, threw it like a javelin straight into the face of the android bartender. Not stopping the momentum of his motion, Katsuhito sailed over to the bar and withdrew his sword quickly. The bar's patrons – who had been shocked into silence – came to life as one reached for his gun and would have had a clear shot at Katsuhito were it not for a fire-orange blade that was thrust into his throat. Ryoko extinguished the blade and the man crumbled to a lifeless heap on the floor.

This had the full force and effect of throwing a stone at the hornet's nest. As the restless patrons raised arms against the gang, Tenchi was suddenly clad in the armor of the Light Hawk; Washu had a blade ignited and a few fearsome-looking robotic hounds at her feet that looked hungry to unleash carnage on behalf of their mistress; Ayeka was shimmering with the Energy of Jurai; and Mihoshi didn't seem to be that sleepy anymore as she had a blaster in each hand that she had aimed and primed. Tsunami seemed to be the only one who hadn't moved but upon closer inspection, she was clearly in intense meditation as blue energy shimmered around each of her comrades.

"Now I'll ask you this only once," Tenchi said quietly to the bar, "who hired you?" Tenchi's only answer was the whine and whir of blasters charging. "_Naruhodo. Minna-san, ikuzo!_"

***********************************************************************

"State your name for the record."

"Go fuck yourself."

"State your name for the record."

"Your momma sucks dwarf cock."

"State your name for the record."

"Misaki Masaki Jurai."

"What is your age?"

"Kiss my ass…"

"Your birthplace?"

"Jurai."

"And where are we?"

"In the ROYAL underground bunker..."

"What is your profession?"

"I'm an pole dancer."

"What is your profession?"

"I told you, I'm an pole dancer, got an ass that just won't quit..."

"What is your profession?"

"Formerly, the second Queen of Jurai."

"Very good. Are you currently under the influence of any narcotics?"

"Yes."

"List any of the intoxicating substance that you are under."

"Your mother, can I go now?"

"Are you daughter of Seto Kamiki Jurai"

"You think I got my muscles because I ate my vegetables and did my pushups?"

"Are you immortal?"

"You're really beginning to piss me off."

"Are you immortal."

"Yes, yes, dear Tsunami, yes."

"Have you any time had any thoughts of suicide?"

"Every day since my husband and sister died."

"Have you sought professional help for that?"

"Nothing a good bartender can't solve. And fuck you, yes that is an answer."

"A Queen with a drinking problem?"

"Ain't irony a bitch..."

"Indeed. And what have you been doing in the last three days."

"Fucking your mom with a strap-on, she takes in the ass like a pro."

"What have you been doing in the last three days?"

"Teaching your mother how to blow your father. I have no gag reflex whatsoever."

"What have you been doing in the last three days?"

"Being interrogated by you, you asshole! By the way, I could really use a drink."

"Your hands are tied for a reason."

"My hands are numb."

"You should have thought about that before you assaulted one of my men."

"He was asking for it!"

"I hardly think so."

"When I get out, I'm going to kill every last one of you…"

"You will be shot with stun-guns until you submit. I hardly think you want to take that course of action. We're prepared to deal with your kind."

"I spit on your kind!"

"Note for the record, subject is extremely hostile. Seems to be highly under the influence."

"I have been here for three days and I need to pee. This is torture."

"You will answer when spoken to and maybe we won't take you outside and shoot you in the head like you so richly deserve."

"You're the traitor, not me. I've done nothing to deserve this."

************************************************************************

Of them all, Yosho "Katsuhito" Masaki Jurai was the most skilled.

Of them all, Ayeka Masaki Jurai was the most elegant.

Of them all, Mihoshi Kuramitsu was the luckiest.

Of them all, Ryoko was the most brutal.

Of them all, Washu was the most unpredictable.

Of them all, Tsunami was the most understated.

And of them all, Tenchi was all these things. Of them all, he embodied every trait and he unified them together as one cohesive unit. Like a raging hurricane, the seven samurai were an enraged force of nature. In every life they took, in every inch bone cut through, and in every man denied victory against the _Tenchigumi_, the seven proved something: anger was a powerful – though dangerous – motivator. For these seven souls, who before had very little experience dealing deliberate, calculated, wanton bloodshed. Ryoko had experience with planet-wide massacre but this time was far different. This time her eyes glowed because she was truly that mad. This time, each soul she killed paid with their life because it was Tsunami and not her whom Tenchi chose. This time, she was fully in control of every slash and stab she made with her blade.

Mihoshi was far from helpless and she was proving that given the proper encouragement – i.e., coming after her friends – she could be a crack shot with dual pistols. Unlike Ryoko, however, Mihoshi was fighting for her life. She did not see the need of necessary bloodshed. However, this conflict had been made necessary and given the choice between killing for her friends and watching another kill her friends – it wasn't even a choice. Scores of men fell to her because they had made the choice to provoke trouble. Lady Luck had been kind to Mihoshi but now one could make an argument for blatant favoritism as no one had come even close to firing a shot at Mihoshi.

Ayeka and Tsunami functioned more as auxiliary but for anyone who thought that they were helpless in the fight, found out through electrical shock or a broken neck that the Royal Sisters were more dangerous than expected. Tokimi, not Tsunami was the battle-master of the Chousin and Tsunami knew her limitations in warfare.

Washu merely floated through the melee and anyone dumb enough to come near her found themselves torn to bits by her mecha-hounds from hell. That they even wagged their tails at Washu when she praised them by name for a job in carnage well done was even more disturbing than their horrifying visage.

However it was Tenchi and Katsuhito who gained the most attention. As the battle moved away from the tavern and into the street, they were a vision of Hell below. What was fascinating about their style is how differently they fought.

Katsuhito, a master of Juraian and Japanese combat, moved like a proper _bushi_; his katana slashed to all sides and his body was forever dancing around each blow or dodging a blaster bolt whereas Tenchi was quite the opposite. He simply walked to whomever his target was and a heave of his sword, ended the conflict. Katsuhito wielded a katana but Tenchi's Light Hawk Wing was more akin to a giant broadsword that he put force behind to unleash the full potential of savage impact of each strike. It was a fearsome thing to watch but yet when one did watch these two dealers of death, a question might be pondered. If these two were to fight, who would win: the older, faster, more skilled swordsman or the ravaging, devastating juggernaut that was Tenchi Masaki Jurai with a Light Hawk Wing?

************************************************************************

Tohiro Karim stood impassively around the citadel of the main defense tower. Tendrils of hisaui-spring tobacco smoke seeped out his nose as he puffed slowly on the ornate pipe he had stolen from King Azusa's private collection. The quality of the tobacco was some of the finest that Tohiro had ever had the pleasure of smoking. It would be time soon, as whistles all over the city sounded. The cavalry had come; Misaki's knights in shining armor were soon to make their rescue attempt. It would all be in vain. Crushing them would be difficult, but not impossible. An angered wasp stung freely but it was still a miniscule creature that could be silenced with a carefully placed swat.

He was more concerned with how long his men could hold Jurai in their grasp. Planetary allies were going to hear about this coup and send armadas to either assist the old regime or install one of their own. Either way the bosom jiggled, it wouldn't be long before Tohiro Karim's welcome on Planet Jurai had expired. "You worry?" A figure with white flowing hair, yellow eyes, and a pez-nez glasses asked. "No, Kagato, I do not. Tokimi-sama will be pleased…"

*****

A/N: Hisaui-spring doesn't exist to my knowledge; I simply made it up. Please don't hurt your heads trying to find the greater symbolism, I promise you, there isn't one. Please read and review. My deepest thanks to those who already have.


	9. Chapter 9

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter IX**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Yusef Andontis paged over a holo-vid of his favorite situation comedy. A chuckle sounded from his lips as Huso, the bumbling everyman, just got called out on the carpet again by his wife. "That Huso, when will he ever learn?" Yusef wondered aloud. Just then, his radio buzzed and he picked it up. "This is Yusef at Citadel checkpoint 3-10, over."

"Yusef, the fight's coming to the citadel and the bunker, be ready."

"You got it, sir," Yusef said as he sat up a little straighter in the guard booth that they had made for him. The tea that was left in the thermos was rather weak and brought a grimace to his face. He hated weak tea, made his stomach do loops. In fact, Yusef was so focused on this that he didn't see the shapely blonde in a light brown trench coat come up to his window. When he realized he had a visitor, he greeted them with a smile – seconds before a gun was pointed in his face and two rounds were fired. The booth was now covered in what was Yusef's face.

"Checkpoint 3-10 neutralized, your entrance is clear. Mihoshi out."

**************

"Shall we, Ryo-ohki?" Ryoko asked of the cabbit whom she stroked idly. The cabbit miya'ed contentedly before Ryoko flung her far up into the air, to allow the cabbit a bit of room to transform into one of the most feared spacecraft in the galaxy. Ryoko surveyed her surroundings once more before teleporting to the interior of Ryo-ohki. A calming inhalation falling by a soothing exhalation helped calm Ryoko's nerves. She was in control; Kagato was nowhere to be found. This time, it was an aerial offensive for the good of a people, rather than for the personal gain of a madman.

"Okay Ryo-ohki, this is take two. Let's set up our targets carefully this time. We'll be flying low altitude."

The cabbit miya'ed encouragingly, sending soothing thoughts to Ryoko through their mind link. She understood her oldest friend's discomfort but they were going to do things **right** this time.

"_Ikuzo_!" Ryoko cried as they shot towards the barracks.

******

"Sir, losses are catastrophic; forty percent and climbing! Our forces are overrun; we simply cannot keep up with the Ryo-ohki!" An analyst cried out to Tohiro Karim. Tohiro simply ignored it; being told by some two-bit analyst didn't aid him as he already knew the damage that Ryoko was unleashing upon his men. He had to admit that he was not ready for Ryoko. All the others, he had some vague notion of their popping out of the woodwork but Ryoko was different. He had no idea as to why Ryoko was even in Jurai. As far as he was concerned, she belonged locked in a cave. He turned to Kagato, who was seated at the captain's chair. The smile upon the Ruins Buster's face bore uncanny resemblance to a Cheshire cat.

"Why is this happening, Kagato?" Tohiro asked calmly.

"You failed to take into account that all those silly women are in love with that boy."

"That boy with his silly women cut you and your ship in half. And you failed to inform me."

"You never asked."

"Don't get cute with me, Kagato. I've men out there who are dying. How do I stop her?" Tohiro asked, wanting to cut to the chase.

"You cannot, Ryoko must be allowed to run her course as she did seven centuries ago. It was only after the Funaho put Ryo-ohki on that backwater pit of a planet that my marionette was felled."

"You cannot be serious. I cannot allow some monster to obliterate my army. I must have a standing regiment of troops – the evacuation--"

"Oh, Tohiro…Tohiro, my dear boy. I held in there as long as I could but you've long since passed the point that I stopped caring. I think it was right around when you were talking to me about your army. As if I gave a damn. Ryoko will destroy you; this is fact," Kagato lectured calmly. His wispy, spirit form had not found a corporeal body but as far as appearances went, his ghostly image was an identical representation of the clone of Naja Akara: Kagato.

"Damn you!" Tohiro cried, frustrated. The spirit had been more of a nuisance than any sort of ally.

"Sir! Checkpoint 3-10 is down, they're invading the Citadel!"

Tohiro calmly turned to Kagato and regarded him for a moment. "Well then, I have an insurrection to quell and a fortress to guard. I'm sure we'll be speaking later. Give my regards to that Goddess of yours," he said as he made a rather obscene gesture to Kagato. "Good help is so hard to find these days," Tohiro said, leaving on that note. A guard ran to him and handed him a headset.

"We're awaiting orders, sir."

Tohiro accepted the headset and began to think while he walked. "Initiate a lockdown, secure checkpoint 3-10. Barricade as many doors as possible and the Citadel is on highest alert. I want tracking of these rodents and I want it now. Tokimi help our souls…"

***********

"Ji-chan, you might need this," Tenchi said simply as he tossed his grandfather the _Tenchi-ken._ Katsuhito accepted the item gratefully and adopted a two sword stance, _Tenchi-ken _in his right and his beloved nihonto in his left. Tenchi ran to the first barricade and slicing it open with the Light Hawk Wings, he bade his Light Shield to become a left hand sword and they crystallized for a moment before becoming slightly curved and thinner – like a Japanese _katana_. As they entered the first room, mess hall, they were quickly surrounded.

"_Anata wa dare?_" one of the men asked, puzzled to the identities of their two primary opponents. He was getting closer and closer to Katsuhito, as if trying to sneakily close the distance between as if the master swordsman wasn't going to notice.

"_Tenchigumi de gozaru_!" Katsuhito replied; his voice proud and seething all at once. His questioner only had another second to live before Katsuhito relieved him of ten pounds by separating the soldier's head from his shoulders. "_Ikuzo!" _Katsuhito cried before he and Tenchi ran into the thick of it. "I'll hold them off here, go find Misaki!"

Tenchi didn't need to be told twice, he simply ran. It was such a terrifying thing to see, one's opponent unconcerned by surrounding or foe. Yet, Tenchi struck fear into the hearts of men simply by letting his Light Hawk Wing negotiate everything around. Vibro-whips wrapped around his neck and a simple twirl freed Tenchi from his bonds. Blaster bolts flew toward their target only to be enjoined by a flash of white. Swords slashed and jabbed at the young Prince, and he triumphed.

"Tell me where she is!" Tenchi roared; his face reddened with anger. He ducked and deactivated his left hand wing to put his fist through his attacker's face. Where once there was a handsome face, all that remained was a bloody crater. "Where is she?!" He bellowed again. "I will kill every last one of you if I have to…"

********

Katsuhito was far calmer about his bloody task. Once upon a time in the horror that was the Period of Warring States, Katsuhito Masaki had performed the task of _hitokiri. _A man-slayer who always found his mark, it had been a bloody task for a man who should have been free of violence. However, when upheaval of the _Sengoku _found its way to his shrine, Katsuhito put his foot down. He had no qualms about taking a life but unlike Tenchi, he was far more aware of the toll it took on a man.

Even a Juraian, long-lived and otherworldly, could not escape the brutal reality of the nightmares that came with shedding blood. It did seem that humanity, be it an Earthly human or a galactic humanoid had certain precepts that were hard-wired into the mind. For all but the sociopathic, a taking of another's life was a heavy burden indeed. It did not matter if it was for right or wrong, it did seem like the sin of Cain installed a mechanism of sorts so that a human creature would never take the task of murder lightly.

However, Katsuhito was neither Katsuhito - the Shinto priest and grandfather-; nor was he Yosho - the Juraian Prince. He was simply _hitokiri_; he simply moved with the blade. So focused was he in a state of 'no-mind' concentration, that in one case of two men charging his left and right and another coming for him in back – all it took was turning quickly, ducking while slashing the third man in half before standing back to witness the first two attackers dispatching themselves. Were it not for the blood and the loss of life – this would have almost appeared to be broad, lowbrow slapstick. But screams and death rattles had an odd way of removing humor from any situation.

"_Kisama…_"

Katsuhito turned around while slicing an attacker's abdomen open. There before him stood a short, burly man who looked like he was in charge of this nightmare.

Tohiro simply waved off his men, there was nothing to be gained from sacrificing any more of them. They simply were not skilled enough for this swordsman. Better that they be used for cannon fodder than to waste another life at the hands of this particular rescuer. "I can only assume that you are here for the queen," Tohiro stated calmly while he pulled out a bottle full of rosin and poured it onto his hands before retrieving the large Vibro-axe that was strapped to his back.

"I have no desire to fight or speak with someone whose name I do not know," Katsuhito replied sensibly.

"I am Tohiro Korim and this day I pledge to kill you where you stand."

"Well Tohiro, I would take this opportunity to point out two things: one, you've lost. You lost the moment we arrived," Katsuhito retorted calmly.

"And the second?"

"Well although I do wish her well and she's in very good hands, my specific purpose was not to fetch Misaki. It was to restore my home back to normal. So that means, I will end this reign of terror; I will kill you; and I will see a Juraian on the Throne."

"_Soka. _Then we haven't a moment to waste," Tohiro replied before bringing his heavy axe down in a brutal cleaving motion.

Katsuhito parried but barely. He was more than quick enough for Tohiro but at this rate he had to wonder how his _katana_ was going to hold up against a vibro-axe which had the potential to melt his _katana _made of _tamahagane_ steel as if it was butter. He dodged and somersaulted out of Tohiro's way, wishing to put a bit of space between them. He deactivated the _Tenchi-ken _and sheathed his sword quickly before igniting the Juraian blade once more and with that, he charged Tohiro.

Now more evenly matched in terms of strength, Katsuhito put Tohiro on the defensive. Tohiro had met many a good warrior but there was a place in his mind, deepest in his warrior's resolve where he did have to wonder whether he could best this old man. Katsuhito let himself fade back into his true form: Yosho Masaki Jurai. The change deeply jarred Tohiro who was more used to more straightforward combat. Not that he was adverse to such tactics, far from it. It was more that magic was less frequent in usage from the worlds on which he primarily fought.

However, it was time for this to end and Yosho could feel his patience coming to an end. Tohiro was a good fighter but Yosho was every bit as strong as he was and twice as fast.

******************

By now, Tenchi was ragged and desperate. He was powerful but not all powerful. A gash on his arm and a jagged slash down his back was testament to his slightly faltering spirit. He was slightly winded and covered in the blood of other men. The adrenaline had stayed with him for so long but even now, it could not hold out forever and had begun to fade. He had almost reached the antechamber of the Royal Underground Bunker.

The last man fell to his blade and Tenchi sank to his knees. The light hawk disappeared as he involuntarily emptied the contents of his stomach. Crawling away from his sick, he wiped his mouth and took a breath before bellowing with all he had:

"**Misaki, I will not leave you behind!**"

*********************

Misaki was faring even worse. Now blindfolded, gagged, and tied to a chair for three days, she had suffered hell – she had been fed rarely and interrogated frequently. But as she heard those words from that boy who puzzled her and at the same time captivated her imagination – the strangest thing began to slowly take form: Misaki felt hope. It was a soft, fragile little thing but it was something she nurtured with all her might, with that entire reservoir of strength and will that she had left, she was holding out for her hero.

***********

Tenchi was beginning to suffer from loss of blood when he had the strangest inkling that she was there. That Misaki was close by – that his cry had not been in vain. He wept at the pain that standing caused but he allowed the energy of the Light Hawk – the life force of the Chousin to energize him. He would not refuse the slightest bit of encouragement, even the minutest slivers of external motivation was manna from heaven. As he began to run down the stairs toward the brig, he felt his heart soaring even as his blood-soaked back cried out in agony

Pain once against threatened to put Tenchi out of commission as a gloved hand grabbed his throat and slammed him into the nearest wall. Tenchi felt several bones snap and his scream made his ears ring and his head feel like it was splitting, because it wasn't like he wasn't in enough pain.

"You didn't think I'd stay gone forever, did you boy?" Kagato whispered faintly, somewhat more corporeal now as he gripped Tenchi by the throat.

"Ka-Ka-Kagato," Tenchi grunted as he struggled to clear his vision of all the stars that suddenly appeared. "How are you…"

"Alive? Is that what you struggle to ask me, you pathetic peon? I am alive and well, once again, thanks in no small part to Tokimi's endeavors. And now I will snap your throat, and then I'll rape your woman, and from there, it's onward to kill every last of your sycophants."

"For a guy that had to imprison, kill, or enslave everyone he meant, you're…you're," Tenchi struggled to speak as Kagato was slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. "You're a fine one to talk…" Tenchi managed to gasp out.

"Yanno," Washu said from behind. "You gotta admit. He's totally got you there, Kagey-poo."

"What?!" Kagato said as he whirled around to face the _Tenchigumi_. There were a few differences from how he left them. Tsunami and Ayeka, caked in blood like the rest, now held vibro-swords. Katsuhito had reverted back to Yosho. Mihoshi was the cleanest of them all and the most alert with both blasters aimed at the ready. Washu was carrying an orange blade like her daughter. Yet Ryoko was a true revelation in power, her three gems – at her throat, and both wrists – caused her to shimmer with untold power.

In that moment, Kagato found himself with a new hole in his forehead and five blades stuck into him. Tenchi took this distraction a moment to roll away as he stared at Kagato – who was overwhelmed and slowly expiring. "It ends now; you'll have to try another day…" Tenchi wheezed, blood dripping from his mouth as he impaled Kagato with his sword of white, thus killing Kagato.

It was a study in agony, every fraction of effort that Tenchi exerted in unlocking the brig door and stumbling in was a moment he that he was going to black out. And there she was: Misaki. In his mind of minds, he almost made the mistake of calling her his Misaki. But she wasn't, she was a grieving widow but the tears that streaked down his face were tears of joy. He felt so happy that he thought his chest was going to burst. Mihoshi quickly untied her and the first sight she saw of her knight in shining armor was a vision in bittersweet horror: he had come for her. He had come to save her, but he looked like he was at Death's door.

"Misaki, my Misaki…I found you," Tenchi exclaimed as he reached for her, an expression of the purest joy on his face.

Except no words came out of his mouth, only the movement of lips signaled that he was talking at all. It was at this time that blood starting flowing from his mouth in earnest and the world became very dark. Tenchi felt very tired and instead of Tsunami, or Mihoshi, or even Misaki…Tenchi saw Tokimi. She had a warm smile on her face and didn't look at all threatening or malicious as she held out her hand to him. "Hello, Tenchi," she said kindly. "I'd like you to come with me, Tenchi. I have a few things to show you."

"Tokimi," Tenchi whispered.

"Yes, that's right, Tenchi. I need you to come with me."

"But why…why do I need to go with you?"

"Because you're in a bad place right now and it's not best that you see it," Tokimi said as she took his hand and guided him away.

Tenchi felt too tired to argue and as he went with her, he felt like he was free-falling or floating in a void. He could have sworn that he heard screams and cries of worry but he wasn't positive. All he knew was that he was falling. And then he hit the ground and there was tremendous pain.

Then…there was…just darkness.

A/N: I finally got to the rescue. I wasn't sure I was ever going to get to it. Hope you like, hope you review, and I hope you have a good night and a pleasant tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter X**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Hazy mist and inconstant backgrounds made for a disoriented Tenchi. A hand reached for the ground as he felt, and it was too much for a single arm to support and he crumbled to the ground, a far cry of the man who stood so tall in memories past. The ground was cold, but there was a part of Tenchi's brain that refused to work right – the part that would analyze what his nerves and skin were telling him about the type of surface upon which he lay. Come to think of it, not much at all was working for Tenchi at the moment. His eyesight was cloudy, like a horrible case of fog had descended to obscure his vision. He was cold but his body didn't shiver, and his legs felt weak, ever so weak.

Lying on the ground, crippled beyond understanding did offer a person some insight into their immediate future. Fortunately the part that could recall and just think serious thoughts was a-ok…but tired, it was very tired. He couldn't think many thoughts today, no not one little bit. He tried moving, but he was helpless. If anyone wanted to, they could have staked him where he lay. Hell, at this rate, there were most likely doing him a favor. It wasn't out of self-pity that Tenchi was now wishing for death, but rather a complete annoyance with this ridiculous situation. He felt like a fish out of the water, flopping on land, moments from death.

"_Yare yare_, what a mess you are…" A voice observed. It was Tokimi.

"I…cansh, moo…" Tenchi choked out pitifully, his mind unable to process the words and his lips unable to articulate them. "Forsh Criiist's ssnafu, pull me about my mystery…" Tenchi managed, unaware that he wasn't speaking all that clearly nor had he discovered that his pleas for euthanasia was quite garbled.

"Well, let's see what I can't do to help you out." She said kindly and Tenchi found himself propped up against…something. It felt like a boulder. He couldn't move anything but he felt like himself from the neck.

"Thank you," he said simply as he looked upward, two trails of bloody tears trailing from his eyes.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" she asked, not unkindly. Tenchi found that he liked her. She was always pretty and she look like she'd give him a cookie if he really wanted one.

"_Hai_. A moment of weakness. Forgive me."

"Oh you're not bothering me; not one little bit."

"Why are you here?"

"Well that's the question, isn't it?" the voice asked, amused. "Are you sure you want me to answer?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want you to answer me!"

"I am your deliverer, I am Death." She said simply. Tenchi' face went slack as he realized that perhaps he didn't want his question answered as much as he originally thought he did.

"My deliverer, like the Grim Reaper?" he asked faintly.

"Well I told you that you might have not wanted me to tell you. Well, I guess you could call me the Grim Reaper." She responded contemplatively. Tokimi, in her personification of Death, was a gorgeous woman wearing a her clothes as usual. Though as she was the most endowed – Tsunami forgive him for that conclusion – Tenchi had to wonder how big her breasts were…say compared to Mt. Fuji? Thought all in all, there was nothing chilling in her manner as she probed Tenchi, seeing the extent of the damage.

"Have you come for me, Tokimi?" Tenchi asked quietly.

"Well Tenchi, that's the real tickler, isn't it?" Tokimi responded, smiling at Tenchi's nod. "I have come for you, but I'm not sure if you're coming with me."

"Is someone flipping a coin to see?"

"No. You see…you were hurt very badly...you had some very bad things done to you. Things that should never be done to a human body."

"I remember…Misaki."

"Oh good, I'm glad you remember the circumstances. As far as what bones were broken or how much blood you lost, you'll have to get that medical report from someone who's paid to know these things. All I know is that it hurt you and that you're hanging in the balance right now."

"I am?" Tenchi asked, not able to absorb how crazy this all seemed.

"You most certainly are. You're down below and your friends are trying to save you."

"Do you know the outcome?"

"You mean right now? Nope. I only know if you die or live. I gotta wait like everyone else, no fast forwarding through commercials for me." Tokimi said with a spry chuckle.

"I can't believe that I did that…six months ago, I was in the onsen taking a bath wondering what was for dinner."

"I can't believe you've lasted this long."

"What?"

"Well kiddo, you're not exactly what insurance companies would call a 'healthy lifestyle-practitioner'."

"With the friends I have, that's not an option."

"Be that as it may, you've done some pretty dangerous things."

"I know…" Tenchi said quietly.

"I don't know that you do, or could ever truly appreciate the sheer danger that you were in…"

"Well I know I've hit rock bottom. You're the one who started this whole mess and got me banged up and now you're giving you a lecture while you fight for your life."

"You kidding me? I'd give you the lecture even if this wasn't all my fault. But it is, you got me there. Besides, I do this a lot – I am chaos and I am Death. Talking makes the time go by faster and for the lucky sons of bitches who actually do survive, I do like to leave some words of wisdom in the hope, however ridiculous it may seem…to actually change for the better. But I don't know about you. I think you've always been a bit stupid, Tenchi."

"Oh well thanks."

"You betcha, I think you've had dumbass painted on your forehead ever since you busted Ryoko out of jail."

"It was a cave…"

"And that makes a difference how? And your friends…between the girls you have: self-destructive behavior, low impulse control, rampant uncontrollable nymphomania…take your pick."

"I'd rather die than forsake any one of them…"

"Yes and you get a cookie for that, but here's the question that's running through my mind: at what price have you made your He-Man stance? At what price does your heroic sense of loyalty become not worth it?"

"It's been worth it so far. I wouldn't give it up for anything…"

"Tenchi, you're a smart guy and that was a really dumb thing to say. You've got five girls who all want you, two different worlds that need you, a path to a higher level dimension-hood, numerous near death experiences, and here we sit talking about your life, wondering if it's over or not."

"Is this real, Tokimi?"

"Well normally, I'd tell you that the answer to that question would be forthcoming real quick. But I'm not going to sugarcoat it. No, this isn't real. The fight for your life however, is quite real. Whatever is happening down there is so awful that your mind shut down, went into a fetal position, shut itself off from the events."

"Tokimi, you've come to visit me as Death before, haven't you? Those times I didn't see you. But you've had to have been there."

"Yes, I have. Fortunately I didn't have to take you anywhere."

"Right! My point being: I remember everything about that. My mind didn't take a vacation. I remember everything. Each time I came so close to death, I thought I saw you…"

"Tenchi, the difference being is that those times went by so quick..maybe ten minutes at best."

"Yeah, what of it?"

Tokimi's face became serious and quite sad. "You've been lying in a bed for about three days."

"…what?" Tenchi said, unbelievingly.

"Your mind shut off after the first twenty four hours. It was overloaded but your body wasn't and isn't done fighting."

"How am I doing?" Tenchi asked, his face quivering. He really didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't feel all that brave at the moment.

"Good. Very good." Tokimi replied truthfully.

"Oh, well that's good."

"It has not been pleasant."

"What's happening to me?"

"You're broken, Tenchi. I'm sorry to say this but you are. You're simply a broken man." Death said gently.

"I know, it's been bad."

"Tenchi, I'm not one of your friends. I'm not your girl. I've been doing this too long. Escorting three year olds with half their face blown off to the God of their choosing, that would wipe away any hint of deceit that one could have in their character. You are broken, and I don't know if you're going to get better…"

Tenchi nodded solemnly, the tears falling sincerely; he didn't even try to hide them now. "When did it happen? When did I break?"

"Her." He said simply. "Both of them, actually."

"Ryoko…Misaki," he choked out, struggling to keep his face straight. And then he couldn't anymore, and then he could only sob like a newborn.

"Yes."

"How…"

"You know how, Tenchi. You know Misaki's heart broke when her husband died. She's the Amazon; she's the one who hugs to hard. She's the purest soul because she's the one who hurts the most. Ryoko's heart broke when you denied her. All the girls love you so much…but whether or not you chose her, her love for you was the purest thing you've ever experienced and…now, she's broken too."

Tenchi hung his head, so great was his shame. "Yeah…" he whispered.

"The girls are the yin to your yang," Death replied, oblivious to Tenchi' anguish. "You can't choose them all but you can't choose just one either."

"Why…"

"This is a galaxy to view in the space of seconds…because not all of them will accept being second place."

"Is…there…there's no hope?" Tenchi sobbed quietly.

"I didn't say that. Do I think you'll ever heal? No. I'm sorry _boyo_, I don't think you'll ever fix. You're a humpty dumpty in Light Hawk Armor and there's no putting you back together. I think your only relief will come in death…"

"Is there an after--"

"For you there can only be dust, dirt, and eternal sleep."

"Yanno, that doesn't sound all that bad…"

A ring could be heard, the ring of a telephone as Tokimi bowed her head and nodded her head several times. There were a lot of grunts in the affirmative and negative, as she would not give evidence to what was being said. Without warning, he closed the phone and looked to Tenchi who was in profound state of shock.

"You're going to live."

"If you call what I've been doing a life."

"Indeed. Tenchi, do you have a prayer you can say?"

"…You're going to pray with me?"

"Not exactly, you just might want one to be saying for what happens next."

***

Tenchi jerked into life and immediately regretted his newfound consciousness as violent waves of sheer agony hit his body. He simply slumped to the ground as he had done before until he felt the energy enough to scream, and that's exactly what he did. It was a bloodcurdling thing, to hear the pain of his knowledge and body intersect as one expression of malady.

"Tenchi, thank God…"

"…Misaki?"

She hadn't left his side since he fell unconscious…

A/N: Yeah. I hope you like it. Feel free to debate pairing's and shippings with me. As always, a massive thanks to betagamma and omegarulesall, you guys have been my most loyal reviews with honorary mentions for cyberimp6, misakistoy, and the cause of it all: Jibril Mudo.

Thanks to one and all. I'm sure this will be the most controversial chapter yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XI**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Pain, all Tenchi could feel was desperate, debilitating pain. From the lowest reaches of his spine to the top of his scalp, all he could feel was agony. And yet when he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful sight he could possibly imagine: Misaki's eyes. He looked around expecting to see Tsunami with Misaki but he was surprisingly alone with Misaki who took Tenchi's hand and cupped it. The sea of affection in her eyes was endless as she regarded her hero. Tenchi, on the other hand, was trying to keep from Misaki how much pain he was in. He was failing miserably.

"Misaki, where am I?" he asked slowly, his mind a hazy fog.

"You're in a hospital, Tenchi. You've been in one for three days. You were hurt so badly," Misaki said, as her voice became thick with emotion. A few tears ran down her face which Tenchi brushed aside.

"It's okay, I'm here but where's Tsunami?"

"She's resting, Tenchi. She was by your side all the way; if it were not for her powers of healing you might have died. She passed out from the exertion of it all."

"That's the second time she's saved me."

"Yes. For which, we are most grateful."

"Yeah."

Another wave of pain shot through his body and he gasped, his eyes widened in agony as he struggled to breathe properly. He reached for Misaki's hand and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Can you get a doctor?"

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Tenchi simply stared at her for a few seconds before hanging his head in exasperation. "...Yes, Misaki, I'm in excruciating pain. Please find a doctor."

Misaki nodded and got up and went to the door before stopping. "Tenchi?"

"_Hai?_"

"That was an incredibly nice thing you did…" she said, her face crumbling as she began to cry in earnest yet she had a brilliant smile on her face. Tenchi just looked at her. He was falling in love with her. Tsunami help him, Tenchi Masaki was falling for Misaki Masaki Jurai. And he had absolutely no idea why. All he could feel in the deepest pores of his skin was a sense of this being **right. **He had no other course of action. He was sure she knew. For a quiet moment, they shared a look before Misaki put both hands over her heart in a fond gesture before leaving to find a doctor. It was at this time that Tsunami found her way in. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Tsu-chan..."

She smiled and placed her hands on his head. His body began to glow for a few seconds before the shimmering light faded. His condition began to improve and the pain became manageable.

"That should help with a bit of your discomfort."

"Discomfort? Nice. I feel like I've been on the rack."

"You had a lot of blood loss, a few broken bones, a badly bruised windpipe, and some very serious cuts to your body. You don't know how lucky you are to be alive..."

"Luck's got nothing to do with it, koishii..."

"He kisses her softly and she climbs into bed with him. It's much needed together time as it has been days since either one of them saw each other. Misaki enters in with a little plastic cup that has two pills in it."

"No doctor, but Washu-chan was kind enough -- I see you two found each other," Misaki said, an awkward silence filling the room. No one was quite sure what to say.

"That we did," Tenchi said, grasping at straws.

"Okaasama!" Tsunami cried with the little girl voice of Sasami's younger self.

"Sasami-chan...." Misaki said, immediately breaking into a smile as all worries were forgotten.

"Okaasama!" Tsunami said again with the same voice. Tenchi was very careful to keep a respectful smile on his face. He knew that Misaki liked him. He just wasn't sure she liked him enough not to give him hell for interrupting a mother-daughter moment.

"Sasami-chan!" Misaki squealed, as she climbed into bed on Tenchi's other side and the two hugged with Tenchi sandwiched in the middle.

"_Yare yare_, I guess it's my lot in life to be surrounded by young, pretty ladies..." Tenchi said, exaggerating mock concern.

Misaki stared at him for a moment, a blank expression on her face before she looked to Tsunami, "Oh, he's good..."

"You have no idea..."

"Apparently, I don't."

"Misaki, how are you doing with everything?" Tenchi asked, not wanting to break a festive mood but short of putting his foot in his mouth, he wanted to know how she was doing with the death of the people closest to her.

The mood evaporated as Misaki became more serious. "It's hard, Tenchi. It's really hard. I miss them...much more than I ever thought I could sometimes. There hasn't been much time. It was only days after they died before those bastards captured me."

Tenchi took her hands into his own and kissed them softly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't have been there sooner."

"You were there. You all were. That's what counts."

Tenchi pulled her closer to him and bade Tsunami to come a bit closer. It felt like the right thing to do and he went with it, kissing Misaki gently. Her floodgates opened as she sobbed quietly, returning his kiss a thousand fold. Tenchi felt Tsunami grip onto him but he didn't sense her anger but rather Sasami's pain at losing her father and Mother Funaho. He gently stroked Misaki's face and deepened the kiss until after some time, she finally withdrew. Tenchi felt her cuddle into him and he simply held her as he felt that to be the best thing he could do.

"What would I do without you two?" He inquired lovingly. "I need to sleep. Tomorrow is tomorrow and then we'll have the difficult task of rebuilding our Divided House but until then...we sleep.

"Yes, my king..." Misaki whispered passionately against his lips before she finally allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

"Our king..." Tenchi felt Tsunami whisper against the nape of his neck.

And together, they slumbered in peace.

**A/N: Very short post I know, but I have a headache. I'll make tomorrow a bigger post. This is just acting as an interlude between near death and life. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

It took three weeks of healing from Tsunami, physical therapy from Washu, and the dotage of the de facto of the female portion of the _Tenchigumi _to get Tenchi back on his feet. It had been a painful process, and there had been many frustrations along the way. But somehow he had done it. Somehow, he had drawn deep from within himself to see his way to his former strength.

Through Ayeka and Yosho's tireless efforts, Tenchi was allowed to spend as much time in convalescence as he needed to get better. Effective as soon as the coup was over, Ayeka became acting Empress with emergency dictatorial powers. Yosho acted as Ayeka's First Aide-de-camp and together, they took Jurai by storm. Vital lines of communication were rebuilt, food shelters for the hungry and displaced were founded, and the military was brought in to police the whole Reconstruction effort. Yosho took special care to bring Funaho's intelligence agency over to his side and to investigate how this act of treason actually came to be.

Those who were found to have complicity in the overthrowing of the Juraian throne mysteriously disappeared and the more carnivorous aquatic wildlife of the Juraian seas were well fed for a month. There would be trials. Senior defense officials would need to be publicly tried and drummed out of their respective agencies. The Juraian public needed the reinforcement that murder and treason was not supported – regardless of the regime.

When Tenchi was well enough, the _Tenchigumi_ (which now included Misaki), formed in the same bunker where the Insurrection had been put down. A rectangular table had been set up with Tenchi and Ayeka at the head and foot of the table. Ryoko and Tsunami sat at Tenchi's left and right respectively. Misaki and Katsuhito sat at Ayeka's left and right and Mihoshi and Washu sat across from each other at the middle.

"Are we certain of their guilt?" Tenchi asked quietly.

"_Haa. _There's not a shadow of a doubt, Tenchi," Yosho replied assuredly.

"No one will slip away?" Ayeka asked.

"Actually, you should ask Ryoko. She's been doing a stellar job with the location and termination," Yosho replied, putting particular emphasis in his euphemism.

Ryoko sat up a bit straighter and her smile was a bit toothy. "After what they did, it was a pleasure. There were no troubles, Ayeka-san. I'd estimate…" she turned to Yosho, "ninety-five percent, that fair?" she asked of him. At his nod, she replied more confidently. "Ninety-five percent, Ayeka-san."

"Ninety-five percent out how many?" Tenchi felt compelled to ask.

"A hundred thousand, give or take, primarily officers," Ryoko replied grimly. A wave of shock went around the room. Only Ayeka and Yosho – having already been privately briefed – were absent in a visible express of surprise. "Not a whole lot involved when you consider how massive Jurai's military is but at the same time, that's a lot of people to be involved in something so awful."

"Very well, our greatest thanks for your endeavors, Ryoko-san," Ayeka replied smoothly. Ryoko nodded which prompted Ayeka to continue. "Next issue, division of labor. Tenchi, have you thought about when you would like to take the throne?"

"Or if I want it at all," Tenchi replied. A shocked murmur went through his friends.

"_Koishii,_" Tsunami began, "are you having second thoughts about the whole thing?"

"Not at all, but it does seem like the Electors from the Four House are going to have a big problem with me. And you know, I can't say that I blame them. I mean, who invited me? Do I even have official claim to the throne?"

Tsunami eyed Misaki suspiciously, "have you been talking to him, Okaasama?"

"Why Sasami-chan, I just don't know where you would get that idea! Tenchi-san and I needed something to talk about, as I was his primary physical therapist. The weather only provides so much meaningful discussion, Sasami-chan."

Tenchi took it from there. "_Minna-san_, I don't want you all thinking that somehow I was dissuaded from this. I asked Misaki to help reinforce my understanding of Juraian government, since regardless of what happens – I'll be having a substantial role in it. I might as well actually have some clue as to what I'm doing. I don't want to be the one that barges uninvited to the party and then drinks all the _sake_."

Washu couldn't resist: "in other words, Ryoko."

A vein on Ryoko's forehead seemed to bulge as it took all her discipline to not respond in kind. "Such a joker there, Washu," Ryoko said out through gritted teeth.

"Enough," Ayeka said. "I understand your analogy, Tenchi-sama. However you are the grandson of Yosho. You are of noble birth, even if your honorable Father wasn't. Kiyone was of Royal birth and so that settles it. This, of course, is say nothing of your being _kami_ or having access to the Light Hawk Wings or even your impressive campaign track record."

"Campaign track record?"

"Oh yes, Tenchi-sama. The people are fully aware of your victories against Kagato, Clay, and Z."

"How could they possibly know of Clay?" Washu wondered.

"Propaganda…has it uses," Ayeka said quietly. "It does soothe a conscience to know that nothing promulgated was false. The people regard you as something of a folk hero."

"Beautiful, for the love of _kami_, I'm a fucking carrot farmer!" Tenchi snapped.

The room reached an upset silence at Tenchi's uncharacteristic use of profanity. Looks were exchanged as Tenchi hung his head in shame. He did not mean to snap at his closest friends.

"_Gomen, minna-san, gomen nasai_," Tenchi began hesitantly, and then encouraged by the forgiving looks of the _Tenchigumi_, he continued. "It was wrong of me to snap or use that kind of language. What I meant to say – what I should have said is that…I'm an Earthling. Yes, I have all these powers, and no I would never deny the events that have happened. But let's admit at some point of all this political intrigue, that you are taking the country rube and trying to make him into a king. I've gone along with it so far and I've done nothing to discourage it, I know. But I guess I'm having second thoughts."

Ayeka regarded him for quite some time. "Well then, I guess we'll have to revisit the issue. But I'll tell you, Tenchi: as neither Yosho nor I want to do this: you're it. You're going to have to face this again."

"Why?" Tenchi asked.

"Because," Yosho said, interjecting himself. "You won…"

"_Masaka…_" Tenchi whispered. "Because I triumphed over my adversities?"

"You got it, Tenchi-dono," Washu said with a quick nod.

"Well then, you guys had better start from the beginning…" Tenchi said, slowly.

"The beginning of what?" Misaki inquired.

"This is going to be a crash course: Being Jurai's King for Dummies…" Tenchi said simply. "And you all have been deputized as my teachers."

A/N: I think by now my style for quick chapters has been demonstrated. When this story is completed, I'll fuse many of the chapters (literally C and P to make less chapters that are longer in length) together so people don't have to click the 'next chapter' chapter so much.


	13. Chapter 13

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XIII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

"Hear ye, hear ye, this court of our Lords and Ladies will now be in Session. Her Majesty Ayeka Masaki Jurai, for whom we give Tsunami thanks, presides – Tsunami bless and keep her," Mihoshi read stiltedly from a scroll. "All those who have business with the Queen shall be given a voice in this courtroom." It was worthwhile to note that nowhere did it say how big of a voice or for how long. "Before our majesty, we have a friend of the People, his Excellency Tenchi Masaki Jurai," Mihoshi exclaimed before ushering in a bewildered Tenchi.

Tenchi was bedecked in a paper crown that Ryo-ohki – in her toddler form – decorated to act as a crown of gold, one of Sasami's brooms to act as a staff, and a beach towel fasted at his throat to act as a cape of the elite. He felt like a fool but that didn't stop Misaki from snapping a few pictures of him.

"Kawaii!" She exclaimed in a fit of excitement before Ayeka cleared her throat loudly. "Sorry, Ayeka-chan. Please, please proceed."

"Tenchi-sama, what is your business with this court?" Ayeka asked officiously, trying to keep a giggle out of her voice. Tenchi truly looked garish but in such a kawaii way that she could hardly keep a straight face. Though she was doing better than most as Ryoko and Mihoshi were already snickering and even Tsunami herself looked like she was having a rough time holding it in.

"Ayeka-sama," Tenchi said as regally as he could, before the floodgates opened and everyone held on for dear life as the hyena-like laughter begun; Tenchi being the only exception. The poor boy looked as if he was traumatized as he took the brunt of the hilarity of his costume. He simply stood there and took it. There was nothing else he could do. His eyes were closed as he simply mouthed the words: 'why me?'

"Yes, Tenchi-sama, what is your business with this court?"

"I wish to have a petition entered into the record…" Tenchi said, pointedly ignoring Ryoko's guffaws.

"What sort of petition, Tenchi-sama?"

"One of the highest importance, Ayeka-sama!"

"Very well. You may read."

"I, acting on my behalf, hereby assume the role of Petitioner and beg this court to recommend with all Due Haste that I, Tenchi Masaki Jurai, be accepted into the official Line of Succession."

Washu cued everyone with finger snap and the _Tenchigumi _gave a rehearsed gasp, though Ryoko decided to be cute and literally just say the word: 'gasp'.

Ayeka pretended to give this petition some thought. "A startling request, Tenchi-sama. On what grounds do you hereby file this Petition?"

"Ayeka-sama, members of this esteemed Court; I submit to you that as the grandson of Prince Yosho and an Individual capable of bearing the Light Hawk Wings, that I should be given special dispensation to join the Line of Succession."

"Hmm…this is a worthy point. However, the four Houses of Jurai must be consulted – of course – as is their right. Therefore, it is my obligation to Submit this Petition under the Review of the Houses. Tsunami keep you, Tenchi Masaki Jurai and this Court shall Summon you when the time comes to hear their wise Counsel," Ayeka said, firmly before bowing her head.

Tsunami clapped at Tenchi who graciously took a bow. "So…" he had to wonder, "how did I do?"

"Well Tenchi, it wasn't like that you had a the Galactic Address from when I was a little girl. Oh my, wasn't that something? The day lasted all day. It was murder, so many pages upon pages of speech to give. It was awful!" Washu said, recalling her days back at the Galactic Academy.

It was Ayeka who came in clearly, with a gracious smile, "Tenchi-sama, may I have a word with you in private, please?"

All Tenchi could do was nod, puzzled as to what it might be about.

******

Ayeka had chosen a sturdy swing-set out in the courtyard as a meeting place. She regarded Tenchi with the warmest of smiles, how much he had changed since she had met him – sneaking into her bedroom. She had to giggle and shake her head and the memory. Thinking him a _hentai_ or worse, a rapist, she had kicked him away and ordered her guardians to put him to death. She was still pretty sure that he could run quite quickly when properly inspired.

"Tenchi-sama, I talked things over with the girls…and I was elected as their representative."

Tenchi gulped, "what'd I do?"

"Nothing, Tenchi-sama," Ayeka began.

"Oh whew," Tenchi replied, literally deflating with relief.

"No…not 'whew'," Ayeka continued. "You've done nothing and this is precisely what I wanted to talk about. Tenchi-sama, you're--"

"Look Ayeka-san, I'm—"

"Allow me to finish, Tenchi-sama."

Nodding quickly, he complied. "Tenchi-sama," she began, "you're going to be king. And you've made it clear that you love us all."

"I do. So very much," he replied honestly.

"Good, and none of us doubt your words. However, this whole marriage business with Tsunami…let me be frank, Tenchi-sama: it could have been handled better," Ayeka said gently. "Now let's get to the heart of the matter: the love you have for my sister…and apparently my mother as well is _eros_. It's fully romantic, sexual love," she concluded, as this was fact.

"Ayeka-san," Tenchi said, blushing. It was difficult for him to be called out onto the carpet on such a personal matter.

"Is your love for the rest of us _eros_, _philia_, or agape? Let me put it in other words: do you love us as a husband, best friend, or protector?" Ayeka asked, speaking to Tenchi more honestly than she ever had before.

"You've never spoken to me…we've never had this conversation before," Tenchi said, his eyes downcast.

Ayeka looked at him oddly for a moment and then cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips. While startled at first, Tenchi soon reciprocated hungrily. It was after a minute or two of enjoying herself that Ayeka summoned the will to pull away. It was a torturous thing to do but it was tempered by the knowledge of the kind she had never known before.

"Tenchi," she said softly, "you're going to need a harem." At his startled look, she simply smirked and conspicuously let her gaze trail down to the proof of Tenchi's desire – which was considerable indeed. "I don't think I can make myself clearer, Tenchi-sama. You're in love with us all, as wives not as best friends. Am I right?"

"Yes," Tenchi replied slowly, asserting himself. "Ayeka, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry about all of this."

"Tenchi, you're a sweet fool. But you're also a boy king, a head higher than all the others. You've got potential that not even Tokimi could have predicted. I do not believe that you were trying to hurt us but actions speak louder than words--"

Tenchi had heard enough as he got off the bench. For a moment, Ayeka thought she might have pushed him too far but she couldn't suppress a most unladylike squeal of joy when he sank to one knee and held her hand. "Marry me, Ayeka-chan," he said.

"Yes," Ayeka said quickly, she had so many other things to plan and coordinate but before anything else, she needed to do this moment right or she'd regret it until she was old and withered. "Of course I'll marry you, Tenchi. But think about what you're doing."

"You don't think I've thought long and hard about asking this question," Tenchi asked.

"Not to spoil a blessed moment, but no Tenchi, I don't think you have," Ayeka replied, being brutally honest. "Tenchi, you'll need a harem and every harem needs a domina."

"A domina?"

"A mistress over the harem; the den mother if you will."

"Ooh okay, I understand," Tenchi said, not understanding at all.

"You don't understand any of this harem talk, do you?"

"Not really, no. Where I come from, bigamy is not especially common."

"Understandable, Earth has a long way to go but we have time."

"Washu and Misaki are older, more experienced. Wouldn't they be better suited to this?"

"Oh don't you worry about Washu, I'll keep her in line. As for Misaki, Tenchi are you seriously pursuing her affection?"

"Don't ask me that right now," Tenchi said firmly, "I'm only nineteen. I'm allowed to have a little uncertainty about my life…"

This simple point dumbfounded Ayeka. "_Hai_, Tenchi-sama…you are young. Forgive me, I keep forgetting this."

"It's alright, Ayeka-chan, just please remember before any of you girls get too mad. I've never had a girlfriend…and then I was blessed and cursed – yet it was at times a curse – with a houseful of galactic women who wanted nothing more than to tie me to a bed and fuck me silly. Excuse me, Ayeka that was crude of me. Who wanted nothing more than to…engage in such activities," he said, censoring himself.

Ayeka could only nod. "This is a fair point, Tenchi-sama. Perhaps we've been too hard on you, or perhaps you've not been honest enough with yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenchi-sama, you're going to face the biggest challenge of your life in the next few days, weeks, and months up to come: love and politics, in which all's fair."

"I thought it was love and war?"

"What is politics, Tenchi-sama, but a subtle method of hyper-organized warfare?"

"Ooh, good point." Tenchi had to concede: She got him there.

"Back there, in the room, I had you dress up in that silly outfit and make that speech because that's **exactly **what will be expected of you in Court, Tenchi-sama."

"About that, what about these four houses?"

"Kamiki and Masaki are assured to vote favorably, which means Tatsuki will sway in our favor. Amaki is where we have some real problems."

"Why?"

"Tenchi-sama, do you remember that buffoon Father made fight you for my hand?"

"Seiryo Tennan, - Tsunami's hair - that prick was annoying," Tenchi said, invoking a mild oath.

"Oh Tenchi-sama, I wouldn't let Sasami or Tsunami catch you using that language. You may not get use of your tongue for a while."

"What were you going to tell me about Misaki?" Tenchi asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, well, I was going to impart a bit of bedroom wisdom."

"Ayeka-san!"

"There's no need to be ever so bashful, Tenchi-sama. We of Jurai are simply more open about such things. Of course, if you don't want my sage advice, I can honor your wishes and remain silent," Ayeka said, hiding a smirk with well-practiced straight face.

"What's the advice?"

"While Funaho was more of the – how do you Earthlings put it – of the 'vanilla' variety."

"While Misaki's more the dominatrix?" Tenchi wondered, his mind coursing with possibilities he wasn't exactly wild about.

"Quite the opposite. She's very submissive – if you earn it. She's a wild pony who wants to be tamed – but she'll kick the shit out of you if you try to tie her up and fail," Ayeka said, with the most sinful grin.

"Ayeka-san!" Tenchi cried, shocked by her uncouth language. "Well, she's been pretty gentle with me…" Tenchi said, very quietly, as he pointed his index fingers together.

"Tenchi-sama, have you had carnal knowledge of my mother?"

"Well," Tenchi said, blushing furiously. "No."

"Simply be aware…of who she is."

"She's a wonderful woman, Ayeka-san."

"She's my mother, Tenchi-sama, she's also a widow. I'm not saying don't do it, I'm just saying, be careful."

"Ayeka-san?"

"_Hai_, Tenchi-sama?"

"Does it matter if I'm scared?"

"About what, Tenchi-sama?" Ayeka inquired, grasping his hand.

"Love and politics."

"Not at all," she said reassuringly.

"What about the fact that I don't have the confidence in myself that you seem to have? That I still have doubts that I can make this work?"

"Not in the slightest. Act as ye have faith, and faith shall be given. To put it in plainer terms, Tenchi-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Fake it til you make it."

A/N: Thanks to Jibril Mudo for being my challenger and inspiration on this. Specific credit on harem ideas goes to them. Thanks to omegarulesall, betagamma, cyberimp6 for being faithful reviewers. I really do appreciate your support 

Quick Note: The fake it 'til you make it interchange is lifted from 'In the Shadow of Two Gunmen II', episode 2.2 of The West Wing. I couldn't pass it up.

Thanks guys, Read and Review!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XIV**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Ayeka Masaki Jurai massaged her temples. It had been a very long day and the end of business was still forty-five minutes away. When she had taken the emergency position of Acting Empress, she had found a deluge of work on her desk. Her father's death added an extra layer of paperwork and Ayeka found it particularly disheartening to have to deal with her father's death with in terms of triplicate forms and property invoices. Well, she didn't suppose there was much that she could do. What will be will be. Though Ayeka was the Empress, she was but one tiny voice of reason and simplicity against the cacophony of bureaucracy.

She had recently picked up an infrequent indulgence of her father: smoking. Though she used a cigarette holder and only smoked one cigarette a day – if that, it was a welcome relief. It was hell for the housekeeping to get the smell out of the furniture. However, Ayeka didn't much care – she had enough to worry about. Deliberately leaked information about the possibility of Tenchi's petition – engineered by Ayeka and Seto as a test balloon – had not gone over well. The house of Amaki was in a particular uproar over a barbarian though Ayeka didn't see why they were so upset.

Funaho had set the precedent of Earthlings being involved in Royalty but as the chief negotiator of the Amaki House had pointed out: she was Queen Consort. Tenchi, however, would be in line to be King and such a thought was particularly offensive. For the life of her, Ayeka couldn't decide what was so offensive about the idea. Yet, as the fiancée of Tenchi, she had the objectivity to recognize her bias in this matter. However, in a world filled with nepotism and incest – Jurai didn't have to particular above reproach on this matter. Ayeka figured that Seto would eventually strong-arm the Amaki into submission.

Problem was, Ayeka did not care to wait for this.

A resolution, swift and straight, was most preferable to Ayeka in this matter. She really didn't care whether it got handled in the brightly lit view of open court or whether it was negotiated in a dimly lit backroom. She just wanted it done and the longer she had to wait on it, the crabbier she got about the whole affair. She had prepped Tenchi as much as she could. Rehearsals of mock court and parliamentary procedure had only gone over so well with the overwhelmed farmer's boy. It wasn't that Tenchi was simple, he was actually quite bright, but this was a little much to throw at a complete newcomer.

Ayeka leaned back in her leather chair, made from the hide of the finest beasts in the world of Racal IV. The mentholated bruise weed that made up the tobacco she was currently inhaling was the finest on the market and she felt it in every exhale. The stuff was almost too good to be legal, almost.

An aide knocked at the door and entered at Ayeka's bidding. "Your Majesty, Ryoko Hakubi to see you."

"Send her in please," Ayeka said, nodding and rising as Ryoko walked in.

"_Oi, oujo-chan_, how goes ruling the galaxy?"

"It goes, Ryoko-san, how are you?" Ayeka said with a smile as she changed out cigarettes in her holder. Ryoko took a cigarette without asking and fired it up. Ryoko had far more comfort with such things like tobacco and enjoyed them for the sake of enjoying them – as opposed to stress relief.

"Good, good," Ryoko said as she sought the right route to express her ideas. "So…this harem…Tenchi's happy with it?"

"Yes, very. He loves us all, Ryoko."

"I don't doubt it. It's just…"

"That he went for Tsunami, first…" Ayeka guessed.

"Yeah!" Ryoko exclaimed, glad that Ayeka understood.

"I wasn't a fan of it either and simply, he made an impulsive decision but if this is going to be a harem, I'm not going to get worried about semantic details," Ayeka said gently. "Tenchi-sama is a good man, and I think he will be good to his women and for better or for worse, we are his women. We chose that. We were not forced into it, we chose it. Although, I would be domina," Ayeka said with a wolfish grin on her face.

"A what?"

"I would be the chief wife and by law, his first wife. Tsunami and Misaki will have to fight over the title of second wife…that is, assuming Tenchi is serious about courting my mother."

"What about me? Or Mihoshi or even Washu? Don't we get a say?"

"No," Ayeka said simply, it was clear by her face that she did not mean any antagonism. "Perhaps I should explain."

"Perhaps you should!" Ryoko said, but her look was more of a pout than a spark of malice. She really wasn't that upset. She was getting Tenchi, she was getting his love and a license to as much hanky-panky under the covers as she could handle. That alone made any arrangement in which Tenchi considered her his wife made it worth it to Ryoko. However, Ayeka's revelation did grind her gears slightly.

"Funaho, an Earthling, was made First Wife over Misaki, a Juraian of noble birth. This is true, no one disputes this. However, there was different."

"Such as?" Ryoko inquired.

"First and foremost, you have to understand that Funaho's marriage to Azusa did not sit well with Jurai in the first place. However, they accepted it."

"Yeah."

"Well they had no other choice. Father was rather stubborn."

"Well good for him."

"However, this time it's different. I am in the line of succession. Funaho was not. I am the acting Empress. Funaho was not. Therefore, I will be happy to accept the title of First Wife," Ayeka said with a grin.

"Oh wipe that grin off your face, Ayeka. How mean you are!" Ryoko said with her arms crossed.

"I'm sure you, Mihoshi, and Washu will be made Official Consorts to the King. As Washu is the oldest, she will most likely assume the position of Chief consort – however, that is between you and her."

"Well, Mihoshi and Washu have to agree to this."

"This is true," Ayeka said, musing. "_Sake_?"

"Please."

Ayeka pressed a button on her desk. "A bottle of _sake_ and two glasses, please."

The bottle came and the glasses were handed out and the girls began to partake. Between nicotine and alcohol, Ayeka was feeling a whole lot more relaxed than when she had started her day. A bottle in and some reddened cheeks later, and Ayeka felt a bit of the tipsiness settle into her system. "Okay, I'm going to have to stop here. I think you should talk to the girls," Ayeka said, as she settled back into her chair.

"Why me?"

"Unless you want to trade me for a meeting with Seto," Ayeka drawled, with a knowing smile.

It took Ryoko of all ten seconds to have hugged Ayeka and heading out the door, waving behind her. "Ja ne, Oujo-chan…"

A giggle escaped Ayeka's lips before she realized that she now had to give the _Oni Hime_ _no Jurai_ a call…

********

For a more mature woman, Seto's step was sprightly and her hair was a vibrant shade of sea green. One could hypothesize that Seto's schemes were her sword and her fan a shield to protect her face from those who would try to observe her diabolical thinking. As she walked through the Royal Palace, a place where she was as familiar a face as she was on her own ship, the _Mikagami, _she had other things than scheming on her mind. She knew that Ayeka was not happy with the Throne. Such thoughts displeased Seto as she thought Ayeka was one of her finest pupils and a razor-sharp politician.

When she reached the door, an aide knocked once and then permitted her swift entrance. Seto nodded and smiled she walked into Ayeka's spacious office. It had a few feminine touches and definitely the lighting was more different. Azusa had preferred a more darkened room in where he could brood in peace whereas Ayeka seemed to need a better lit room. Seto didn't blame her – she wouldn't wish that stack of paperwork on her worst enemy. Upon further reflection, Seto retracted that thought – she very likely would wish it and more upon her worse enemy, death being too good for them.

"Ayeka-chan," Seto said, as she went to embrace Ayeka who fully reciprocated, per custom.

"Grandmother, it is a pleasure as always."

"And how are you, my child?"

"Well, and yourself?" Ayeka asked as they both went to their respective seats – Ayeka behind the desk and Seto across from her.

"Well, that's a good question," Seto replied. "I've been hearing ever so much about Tenchi. He's a fascinating young man, I must say."

Ayeka didn't reply but merely nodded with a smile.

"So I was wondering if the Houses had finally come around to seeing your point of view on this petition matter…"Seto began nonchalantly.

"Masaki and Kamiki concur, of course," Ayeka began.

"Of course," Seto agreed amicably, interjecting and putting a brief pause in Ayeka's smooth pattern of speech.

"Of course," Ayeka said, not for a moment shaken. "Tatsuki will see things our way," she surmised.

"Naturally," Seto interjected again. "But that damn House of Amaki is where we run into some trouble, isn't it Ayeka-chan?" Seto inquired with a broad smile.

"Yes, it most certainly is."

"But I don't understand, you only need a simple majority vote to sustain an electoral decision."

"Yes, this is true Grandmother, but given the unusual nature of Tenchi's case—"

"You want unanimity…" Seto concluded, proud of her Ayeka.

"I do. I think it would be best for the people of Jurai to see that the Royal Houses of Jurai are in lockstep with the Monarchy," Ayeka said.

"Ah, I see. Quite a conundrum you have here, Ayeka-chan," Seto pointed out.

"Indeed. Which is why I'm so glad you were able to make an allotment in your busy schedule for me," Ayeka said, with humility in her tone.

"Oh nonsense, for the Empress--"

"Acting Empress," Ayeka corrected, with an almost embarrassed laugh.

"Acting Empress," Seto said, an eyebrow raised. "For the acting Empress, I would gladly take an hour or two out of my day."

"You are nothing if not a **persuasive **woman," Ayeka said, lending the emphasis on the word 'persuasive'.

"Yes, well I always did believe in the philosophy of straight talk," Seto confirmed, hiding a wolfish grin behind her fan. "Do wish for me to speak to the good people in the House of Amaki?"

"Why Grandmother, that idea is capital! I couldn't have devised it better myself. Nothing less from the Plenipotentiary of Jurai…" Ayeka deadpanned, leaving out Seto's other nickname. "I have full faith and confidence that you will succeed beyond my wildest hopes and dreams," Ayeka finished, secretly thrilled that the meeting was nearing a close.

"_Daga_," Seto said, sharply bringing the smooth rehearsed play of diplomacy to a crashing halt. "You tell Tenchi if he hurts my Misaki, I'll know the reason why. And it won't be her, the Juraian armada, or even you he has to worry about…it'll be me. You get what I'm telling you, _Ayeka-chan_?" Seto asked, the friendly civility returning with the affectionate diminutive.

"Yes," Ayeka said slowly, turning the monosyllabic 'yes' into polysyllabic 'yeeeesssss'.

Seto's smile was positively predatory. "Oh good, I knew you would, Ayeka-chan. You've always been so perceptive like that. Well, I must be off, my dear. I'll see myself out. _Ja ne_, sweetheart."

Ayeka poured herself some more _sake_ and lit a fresh cigarette for she needed it, badly. When she had a handle on her nerves, she put in a call through the communicator to Tenchi. When he picked up, they quickly exchanged pleasantries. Ayeka had only one other thing to say to him before she hung up.

"For your sake, Tenchi, don't fuck this up."

A/N: The wheels are slowly turning in motion. As always, please read and review. By now, I think everyone's figured out that – at least for the foreseeable future – I update daily with a 1,000-3,000 word post. I like to do that because it keeps the mind sharp and it also lets me get away with short quick posts without feeling like I've shortchanged my readers. I do hope the feeling is mutual. To betagamma and omegarulesall, you guys have been my biggest fans and most loyal reviewers. To cyberimp6 and misakistoy, you guys have kept me true and honest to the facts – and pointed out when I fudged up. And finally, to Mibril Judo – you've given me a lot of ideas.

Cheers to you all, and as always: Read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XV**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Tenchi had gotten the message loud and clear. To add to that, he was having women trouble from all sides. He felt like a tiny little rowboat that was being treated to a barrage of battleship cannon-fire. He knew that he had played his cards wrong and that jumping headlong into a relationship with Tsunami was probably not his smartest move. And to some extent, Tenchi was a normal, everyday boy who just wanted to live a normal Japanese life. However, he also knew that deep down, he wasn't normal. He was _kami_, hero, king, and the apple in the eye of far too many women.

He didn't begrudge the _Tenchigumi _their affection; however it made the precipice upon where he trod a rather dangerous affair. One misfire, one more wrong move could cost him his life. This was to say nothing of the fact that he was pretty sure that Ayeka had just made him to understand that should he mess up, someone was going to fuck up his day should he fail.

As he sat under a cherry tree, he began to think about what it was he should be doing. He was in love with Misaki – either that or this was one strong infatuation. He couldn't be sure. Misaki and he had spent an exorbitant amount of time together. But that had been under the strict procedure of physical therapy at which Misaki was a harsh taskmistress. Repeatedly, she pushed Tenchi past what he thought he could achieve. Slacking simply was not permitted and she punished Tenchi with more physical work whenever she saw it. He soon learned that when asked to jump, it was best to jump as high as he could instead of asking: 'how high?' He had learned that Misaki had a side of her personality that could have only been inherited from her mother.

Yet in the hours that they spent off the clock, they had become much closer. Most of the time they spent recreationally was spent playing Western-style chess and video games. In addition to rehabilitating his body, Misaki insisted that Tenchi be ever vigilant in keeping up with his eye-hand coordination and his mental perspicacity. Whatever his deficiency in chess was, he more than made up for it with skill in neatly handing Misaki her rear in every video game title she picked out for him.

Balancing this burgeoning romance with his responsibilities to Tsunami and the _Tenchigumi _was becoming more difficult. Indeed, there were times where Tsunami was far less forgiving than usual and she at times gave him an earful for it. Plenty of nights, Tenchi slept on the couch or elsewhere rather than face Tsunami's wrath. For some reason, Tenchi couldn't help but think that this was more Tsunami's feeling than Sasami's but he could have been wrong.

What Tenchi did know was that Misaki was pure passion. In her joy, in her pain, in her humor, and in her tragedy – she never gave anything than a full endowment of herself to whatever she was feeling. The effect wasn't farcical by any means but rather; Tenchi soon learned that Misaki held nothing back.

********

"Tenchi, where are you taking me?" a blindfolded Misaki asked as he led her by the hand to a small, secluded spot out in the forest. It was midnight and the moon was bright enough to negate the need for candles or any other method of artificial lighting. There was a small rowboat that had room for two. Misaki gasped in pleasant surprise and kissed Tenchi's cheek when she saw where he had taken her. "Oh Tenchi, how wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we?" he asked. At her nod, he helped her into the boat and climbed in himself. Pushing off from the dock with gentle force, Tenchi began to merrily row the boat gently down that idyllic stream. 'Misaki was positively glowing', Tenchi thought to himself. Her hair was down, and she wore a _cheongsam_. However, where Ryoko's outfit and look was loud – though gorgeous – Misaki's cheongsam was elegantly understated and came down to her calf where Ryoko's came down to kneecap. Misaki's dress slit was at kneecap whereas Ryoko's was at mid-thigh. Ryoko wore sexy boots whereas a pair of evening slippers sufficed for Misaki. Tenchi found the two extremes of the spectrum of women's fashion to be positively alluring.

"You look wonderful tonight," he said quietly. Tenchi was dressed in his dress _haori_ with dress slacks. He had combed his hair even though there really wasn't much to comb with his hair being so short.

"Thank you, Tenchi," Misaki replied, her eyes piercing through Tenchi's. "So, what's the occasion?"

"I've been doing so well with the physical therapy and I wanted some alone time with you."

"Tenchi, you get all the free time – oh…" Misaki said, getting it.

"I hope that's alright," Tenchi said, nervously.

"No, it's fine…" Misaki said, hesitantly.

"But…" Tenchi assisted, feeling as if there was a 'but' to Misaki's thinking.

"But isn't Tsunami, your fiancée, at home waiting for you?"

"Well actually, between you…me…and the deep blue lake, I have two fiancée's now: Ayeka and Sasami."

Misaki almost fell out of the boat, so great was her surprise. "What…what the hell have you been sprinkling in your rice, Tenchi Masaki?" she asked in wonderment. "You're engaged to both of my daughters?"

"Yeah…about that…" Tenchi said, clearing his throat.

"Were you trying for this?" Misaki asked, trying hard to remain calm.

"What would you have done in my position?"

"I…I—" Misaki began, brought up short.

"What would you have done?" Tenchi asked, more gently this time. "Would you have broken the heart of one of the girls?"

"You're going to marry both of my girls and you have me on some date in a rowboat…" Misaki said, disbelievingly. "This is unbelievable…"

"_Gomen nasai, Misaki-san_. I can take you back if you want me to…" Tenchi said, disheartened.

"Tenchi, what are you doing?" Misaki said, gently leaning forward to cup his face. "Honey, what are you doing? You've got all these girls wrapped around your finger. You're not a cruel man so what are you doing…"

"I can't decide…and I don't have to," he whispered in a very small voice.

"What is it about you…what has all the girls all so…"

"I've been wrapped around their finger a whole lot longer…"

"I think we both know that's not true. You're courting the most powerful women in the entire universe. Doesn't that make you the least bit unsettled?" Misaki asked.

"That makes me incredibly unsettled." Tenchi said.

"Then what's the answer? You have both of my daughters..."

"Yes. But I had them and they me long before I met you. I'm sorry that it seems like everything's happening so fast but these events were a long time coming. For too long, I sat on the sideline and just went with the flow. For too long, I was indecisive and all indecision did was drive the house stir-crazy."

"So the answer is to marry them all?"

"All who'll have me, yes," Tenchi replied calmly.

"And me? What of me?" Misaki asked, her face an inscrutable mask.

"The moon's gorgeous tonight, so full and bright," Tenchi evaded, looking up at the sky.

"Tenchi, what of me?"

"What about you?"

"What are your feelings on me?"

"Do you remember back when you were the Counter-Actor. You nearly killed Tokimi with your bare...tentacle limbs. It was a frightening thing to see."

"It was a bad time for me, Tenchi. A really bad time," she whispered ashamedly.

"And then I had all this power and I simply was able to heal you. I could help you. Do you have any idea how nice that was for me? So often, I'm called on to fight or just survive but this time I was needed to heal. What an incredible thing it was, to heal your wounds. And when you looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes and then you kissed me," he said, his eyes locked with hers. "I'll never forget that moment, Misaki. For as long as I live," he finished before letting go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in.

Misaki was taken aback. Whatever she was expecting, this was not it.

"Tenchi..."

"It's love. It's overwhelming love for you. And I've been slowly but steadily trying to come to terms with my feelings. It's been two months since the attacks. It doesn't even seem like it's been that long. But here and there, between the therapy and the women and wedding plans and trying to become king -- because it wasn't like I already had enough on my plate...I've been trying to understand why I was head over heels about you."

"And have you found out why?"

"We connected and I knew at that moment, that I couldn't live my life without you in it."

"What of the other girls..."

"I couldn't live my life without any of you...it's not a favoritism thing. I just had a lot longer to get my head straight about them than I did about you. Does that makes any sense?"

"It does."

"I tell you some days, it feels I'm shifting to Kami again..."

"What was that like?"

"Think of trying to fit an elephant into a peanut and you'll get an idea of what it felt like. It was the worse feeling I had ever felt."

"Worse than dying?"

"Considering it almost did kill me, I'd say yes, worse than dying."

Misaki fell into a contemplative silence.

"This is just so..."

"Weird..."

"Yes! So very weird," she replied, laughing.

"It's okay to be scared or unsure of things. I'm scared too."

"But you're sure?"

"Misaki, I'm forming a harem. It just turned out that way. I will become King sooner rather than later, assuming Seto comes through for us," Tenchi replied.

"She's not too happy about you and me…"

"I don't care…" Tenchi replied honestly.

"You don't care?" Misaki said, the idea of someone not caring what Seto thought was completely foreign to her.

"I absolutely do not…" Tenchi said, shrugging. "Can't you see, baby, I got enough things to care about. I'd take Seto's wrath over one of the girl's wrath any day of the week."

"Oh Tenchi…" Misaki said, unable to suppress a wince.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"You don't know my mommy at all…" She said simply.

A/N: Thanks to all who have been keeping up with me. **There will be a Japanese word guide published today to act as a companion to this story. **I know I've been rather bad about not translating some of the Japanese used in my story.

Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XVI**

**By Takeda Kenji**

The Supreme Court of Jurai was packed with spectators; common, noble, and royal alike. The court had borne witness to millennia upon millennia of events in Jurai's long history. Hardened criminals and traitors had been tried in this court, and faced the ultimate justice for their wicked deeds. Barristers, Lords, and solicitors of the law had been tested on this very ground. Kings and Queens had been elected and confirmed – first by the four Houses of Jurai and then by the goodwill and consent of the people.

In the dock, awaiting questions before the Houses of Jurai, sat Tenchi. Unlike his many practice sessions with the _Tenchigumi, _this was very real and the armor of the Light Hawk that he wore indicated the gravity of the situation. He had not eaten well this morning and this was beginning to weigh upon Tenchi with a renewed significance. Many of the nobles pointed and stared at his peculiar armor – not out of a sense of mockery or ridicule, but simply out of sheer awe for seeing something so foreign.

"Hear ye, hear ye, this court of our Lords and Ladies will now be in Session. Her Majesty, for whom we give Tsunami thanks, presides – Tsunami bless and keep her," a bailiff recited smoothly, from memory. "All those who have business with the Queen shall be given a voice in this courtroom. Before our majesty, we have a friend of the People, his Excellency Tenchi Masaki Jurai," the bailiff exclaimed.

Tenchi rose, as did all others, when a figure draped in robes ascended the Judge's seat. It was a feminine figure whose face was cloaked. However, the mystery would soon to come to an end as the figure drew away the veil that covered her face to reveal herself to be none other than Misaki. Tenchi's eyes widened as he betrayed a momentary look of stricken horror in his eyes. He was expecting Ayeka. Any deviation from this planned ceremony made his stomach turned. Anyone but Misaki wouldn't have shocked him. As he calmed his breathing, he began to rationalize that having her as his Questioner would most likely help rather than hinder his cause. And she was a former Queen of Jurai. The difference was she was a Queen Consort compared to Ayeka's status as Queen Regnant, or Empress.

"Your Excellency - Tenchi Masaki Jurai – do you swear before the citizenry of Jurai and on Tsunami's Divinity that everything you say in this Court of Jurai shall be the whole, unfettered truth and nothing but the truth?"

Tsunami would never forgive him if he committed perjury in her name. "I most certainly do, Misaki-sama," he affirmed.

"All in this court, including Tenchi-sama, may be seated," Misaki said. "Tenchi-sama, what is your purpose in coming before this court?"

"I wish to have a petition entered into the record…" Tenchi said, his eyes locked with Misaki's. He found that if he focused on her alone, his stomach didn't leap into his throat quite as much. Without bidding, he continued. "I, acting on my behalf, hereby assume the role of Petitioner and beg this court to recommend with all Due Haste that I, Tenchi Masaki Jurai, be accepted into the official Line of Succession."

The gasp he heard from the citizenry was quite real this time and there was no one trying to be cute and say the word gasp. It really was a shock to them, what he was asking of the Throne, in such a bold matter.

Misaki was the only one who kept her composure and her eyes were for only one man in the room. "Go on," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Misaki-sama, members of this esteemed Court; I submit to you that as the grandson of Prince Yosho and an Individual capable of bearing the Light Hawk Wings, that I should be given special dispensation to join the Line of Succession."

"That is very impressive indeed, Tenchi-sama. However, we cannot believe on word alone. A demonstration of your power, if you please," Misaki replied, not letting him off that easily.

Tenchi bowed to her, a smirk on his face. He could tell that this was going to be a feisty match of will. However, his stance was true and his ability clear. All he needed to do was prove to the rest of the world that he could back up his words. "I'm ready when you are."

Misaki wasted no time but rather, picked up a chair and hurled at him. Instantly, Tenchi formed a wing and sliced the chair in half. The chair disintegrated, its very core being destroyed at the most subatomic level. Misaki bit back a gasp of wonder.

"Nothing less from you, Tenchi Masaki," she said with an ironic smirk.

"Forgive my momentary impudence in saying so: but I would never dream of letting you down, Milady."

"How old are you, Tenchi-sama?"

"I celebrated my nineteenth birthday a few months ago."

"You realize you are but an infant in the scheme of longevity of Juraian royalty?"

"Hai, I do."

"And you understand this Court's hesitancy in granting placement in the Line of Succession to someone so young?"

"Hai."

"So what can you say for yourself?"

"By virtue of endorsement from Tsunami, Ayeka, and Yosho, I am your rightful king."

A sharp gasp erupted from the gallery as members began to murmur and shake their hands in explicit disapproval.

"Silence!" Misaki cried, her voice booming and imperious. Her word was obeyed swiftly.

"Permission to speak freely with this court, Your Majesty?"

A long pause before Misaki said: "Permission granted."

"To the people of Jurai, I speak to you: I am not here to conquer or plunder. I did not ask for this huge responsibility. Indeed, I am young and there is much to be said against giving the Throne to one as young as me. However, I can speak to adversity...I can speak to challenges...and I can speak to triumph. All my short life, I have been groomed by your Prince Yosho for a life far surpassing one I could ever have known otherwise. I've been trained in your martial art, I have studied the wisdom of Empress Ayeka and through my association with the former Space Pirate Ryoko, and I have learned the value of loyalty to one's closest friends. I have shown that same loyalty to Jurai. I came, I saw, and I rendered aid to a people ravaged by treachery. For this, I nearly paid for my assistance with my own life. The Goddess Tsunami is my fiancée and my compass. I would not be here asking such things of you if not for her urging."

A stunned silence. Spectators from the gallery weren't quite sure what to say or how to react to Tenchi's thoughtful words. Emotions ran the gamut from offense to approval.

"Tenchi-sama, is it your assertion that you are somehow owed the throne of Jurai? That you deserve the crown by virtue of your risk of life and limb for our people?"

"Hai."

"Many a man gave their life to the idea that is Jurai. Many a grave was filled with valiant soldiers who died so that we may live and prosper. Shall we place crowns on the bones of their decayed skulls?"

"That's not up to me, Milady."

"Indeed it is not."

"That is up to Tsunami, and the four Houses, and the people of Jurai. I have two of those three endorsements. What say the people, Misaki-sama? What say they to my Petition?"

"Silence," Misaki ordered.

Tenchi bowed his head and nodded.

"You invoke the People's name?" she asked simply.

"I've done a lot more than invoke their name. I've protected their lives, I've sacrificed—"

"Indeed you have, indeed you have," Misaki answered, cutting him off. "On the issue of marriage, you now have something of a harem."

"I have kindred spirits for whom I would rather die than forsake...if that makes it a harem so be it."

"Answer the question," Misaki replied, the imperative clear.

"I have four women who have accepted my proposal of marriage."

"Name them please for the Record."

"Their names are: Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Sasami Masaki Jurai, Ryoko Hakubi, and Washu Hakubi."

A look was shared between them as Misaki's veneer of strict vehemence for interrogation is momentarily dropped. Tenchi merely smiled and mouthed: 'Ai shiteru'. She blushed but quickly hid it.

"Do you plan to add more to your harem?"

"Hell yes," Tenchi replied before catching himself. "I mean: I do, Your Majesty."

A murmur.

"How many more?"

"It would be inappropriate to speculate upon at this time...." Tenchi said firmly.

"Answer the question."

"I will not," Tenchi replied.

In the crowed, Washu merely smirked. "Attaboy, Tenchi..."

"Would you be prepared to do what was necessary for the good of Jurai?"

"My first allegiance is to my wives. But yes, I would."

"You freely admit to a conflict of interest. How foolhardy…"

"I think Azusa would have had some very interesting thoughts on following his heart. And I don't think there's anything wrong with being honest with this Court."

Misaki opened and closed her mouth, quivering with a sudden rush of anger. "Do not speak their names so fragrantly in this House!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty. But my point still stands. If it is a conflict of interest, than I am no worse than Jurai's last king. But here and now, with Tsunami as my witness, I submit that there is no conflict of interest. I do believe that Ayeka and Sasami would keep me a very honest man indeed. So the idea that I am loyal to my wives before Jurai being a conflict of interest or some kind of problem is laughable."

"Are you calling this Court laughable?"

"I'm not calling this court laughable, merely the suggestion that it just put forth."

"You are one bold individual, Tenchi Masaki, to speak to this Court this way."

"I would remind this Court that my name is Tenchi Masaki Jurai, and that the Record should reflect my heritage," Tenchi said, a look of reproach clear in his eyes.

"You are dangerously close to contempt of this Royal Court."

"Be that as it may, this Court has a responsibility to the integrity and veracity of its Record and I would be remiss in not pointing out what might have been a flaw. That is my right as a Nobleman who steps into this Court."

Seto entered the Court with a page whom she quickly sent to deliver a letter to Misaki. He did, and upon reading it, Misaki's face immediately flushed. "I think Tenchi-sama's actions and words speak loud enough for this matter to come to a vote. I and other relevant members will retire to consider this matter. Ayeka's consent will need to be given."

"You shall have it," Tenchi replied confidently.

"That remains to be seen," Seto whispered.

As the Court adjourned, Tenchi quietly slipped his way up to Misaki. A public display of affection was out of question, so he merely grasped her hand and squeezed. "Darling," he asked quietly, "what the hell did that letter say?"

Misaki didn't answer but merely turned over the letter. Tenchi read it and his face reddened as his mouth tightened in anger. He looked to Misaki and squeezed her hand once again. "I will find you once this is all over…and I shall make you forget *this*," he said, looking as if he could spit on the letter.

**********

_Two hours later…_

Tenchi held the broadsword in his hand, using most of his strength to keep the blade upright as it weighed a good hundred pounds in his hand and he was far more used to a much lighter blade. However, the blade was irrelevant. It was merely a symbolism for the words he now spoke.

"I, Tenchi Masaki Jurai, do solemnly pledge to the Juraian people to faithfully execute the Royal Office of Emperor. Though time may fly and enemies shall come and go, my dedication to my people is Paramount. I shall remain steadfast throughout all that comes my way and guide my People with a gentle but firm hand," Tenchi said, reading a pledge that floated before his eyes on a magical scroll. "Through times of strife and war, I will be the Commander in Chief responsible for the General Welfare of our People and for the upkeep and execution of the Military's Charge. In all this, under Tsunami's grace and by her name, I swear on my life: I shall triumph."

And with these words, Tenchi finally became Jurai's new emperor. Misaki hugged her daughters all the more tightly as she wept happily. The engagement ring on Misaki's finger shone a bit brighter and the fire in her mother's eyes cooled a bit slightly as Seto wondered: 'what shall our King do next?'

A/N: Well I finally made him king. Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XVII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

The doors were locked and the lights turned down as many of the _Tenchigumi _chose to partake in their choice brand of intoxicant. For Ayeka and Yosho, it was a particularly sweet smelling brand of tobacco. For Ryoko, Washu, and Tsunami, it was a particularly rare brand of _sake_. Misaki and Tenchi preferred to stay with tea, though Tenchi had his suspicions that Misaki was spiking hers. The mood was tense, but not overly so. The mood of celebration was over, now the hard began. Tenchi needed his core council.

"I've given the matter a bit of thought and I would like to run over what I thought some possible jobs might be for you guys…" Tenchi began, after a long sip of his tea. "Ayeka, first and foremost, you have to be my chief of staff if not Prime Minister. I need you helping me every step of the way…I don't want to get overwhelmed with this," he said, very honestly, admitting a weak spot.

"It would be my honor and privilege, Tenchi-sama," Ayeka replied, with a nod.

"Now Misaki, you were the Commander of the Bodyguard before. I need you to do that job once more," Tenchi asked of her.

"_Hai_," was all Misaki said back in replied, her voice crisp.

"Tsunami, you'll need to work with Ayeka as you will now be the softer, more polished, public side of our Royalty. Between Tsunami being our Patron Goddess and word of Sasami's cooking getting around the galaxy – which, I think is some comfort we could use tonight if you're up for it – I can't think of anyone who is better suited to represent Jurai's image."

"Ryoko, what can I say about you? I don't know of anything you cannot do. However, I cannot think of anyone better to be my right hand. I want you to be my eyes and ears. You will work with Misaki in that regard. I'm not going to be sending you out of missions because…" Tenchi said, his voice softening, "I don't want any of you gone from me that much."

"Whatever you need, it shall be done," Ryoko said.

"_Ji-chan_, Washu…Jurai will have many enemies. I need you at the center of Intelligence, counter-intelligence, and surveillance. If there's a threat from abroad or right here at home, I want to know. Obviously, _Ji-chan _will be dealing with the more military aspects and event analysis while Washu will be dealing with the technological end. I want this place swept for anything that we don't want in it, Washu. You know what I'm saying, right?" Tenchi asked, his eyes serious.

"_Haa, _Tenchi-dono. But I have a question: when and how did you come up with all this planning…" Washu asked, a curious grin on her face.

"These seemed like basic vital functions that we need," Tenchi replied. "That, and I watched movies and television…" He admitted hesitantly. The groan from the _Tenchigumi _confirmed his fears that this last bit of information was not the most welcome. "_Daga,_ I think the most important job will be this: deciding who we trust and who we don't. Therefore, over the next week, I want you all to work together to pour over the records of the top leader on this planet. From the traffic coordinator to the chief medical officer, I need to know who's dependable and who needs an early pension to come in. There's a new king in town and he's not wild about the idea of a system that permitted open treason sticking around for much longer," Tenchi said, his voice almost a growl as he finished his last sentence in third person.

"What do we do if we find people who are lacking?" Ayeka asked quietly.

"Show them the door. They can walk out or they can be shoved out. The choice is entirely theirs," Tenchi said. "I don't think it'll take long for them to get the idea…"

****

A brisk pace, Ayeka told herself, was essential for keeping up with the demands of the day. Tenchi was doing what he could to keep up without resorting to a jog. "_Ousama_," she began, "you were quite good in your first meeting. I'm not saying that as a gesture of flattery. I truly mean: you were quite good."

"It feels weird to be called king…" Tenchi said simply, referring to the honorific Ayeka had used. He pulled Ayeka close and kissed her softly. "You know, in the moment, I don't even think about it. But as soon as I step away…I think about it. I am Emperor of Jurai."

"Of the galaxy, Husband. You are ruler of the galaxy," Ayeka whispered against his lips. "Do not worry about me, I never wanted the throne. I am far more content to wield power in private…behind the curtain," she said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Another Seto in the making?" Tenchi inquired with a raised eyebrow. "What she said to Misaki was quite cruel…I don't need another Seto. I seem to have my hands full with the one I already have."

"Tenchi, if she heard you talking like that…"

"Then she would have to come to terms with the fact that there are some things that one cannot fight or change…"

"And you believe yourself to be one of those things, Husband?" Ayeka inquired incredulously.

The wind deflated from Tenchi's sails. "No," he said slowly, "but I'm working on it," he replied with a boyish grin.

They entered the office together; the one that only yesterday had been Ayeka's. "_Ousama," _she said with a smile. "That's your behind the scenes throne – at least for the office hours," she explained, pulling out the chair. "Here's where the important work of governing has to be done."

"Alright, talk to me. What needs to get done?"

"Well first off, you should know that it will take at least a week to set up an internal review of the Juraian infrastructure. We'll be working overtime on this, _Ousama_, but it will take some time. In the meantime, we'll let business go on as usual. I've got some good ideas on how to speed up the process and I already have trusted people in place running the bare necessities for the citizens."

"Wow, talk about being on the ball," Tenchi said, before he stopped. "However, I suppose that our People's lives depend on efficiency of government."

"I'm very glad you understand the concept…" Ayeka said, nodding her head.

"Some kind of display of mourning or celebration of Azusa and Funaho seems appropriate…" Tenchi said, thinking aloud. "It occurs that Jurai hasn't had time to mourn. We've been so busy – and rightly so – righting the ship that we haven't had time to raise our glasses to the former skipper," Tenchi concluded.

"An apt analogy," Ayeka said, as she pulled out a data pad of some sort and began entering information into it. "Now, however, is not the time for mourning. Perhaps a celebration of Father and Mother Funaho would be more…conducive to the mood needed right now."

"It's funny," Tenchi mused, "we talk about Jurai as if its citizenry are cattle or possess some sort of hive mind mentality."

"They do, Husband. If you anger the people, the people will unite into a mob. A mob can be capable of frightening things."

"Out of curiosity, there hasn't ever been a revolt has there?"

"Not for several millennia," Ayeka replied.

"Well, let's hope we can keep it that way," Tenchi said, hoping he wasn't going to bring back any dangerous trends.


	18. Chapter 18

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XVIII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

All was quiet on the Juraian border. Sentries manned their posts with cannons at the ready. Nerves were trained and eyes careful to notice every single detail. When a ripple came in through the scanners, the well oiled machine that was the Juraian military sprang to life. Readings were immediately taken and a response team was sent to the location. Resistance was met and it was when the response team was overrun, lieutenants began to worry. When lieutenants begin to worry, this was when captains received communications back and forth from worried lieutenants and colonels got an earful from harried captains.

*****************

The _Tenchigumi_ (sans Tsunami – who was busy elsewhere) now sat in a Situation Room buried deep in the bowels of the Palace. In the room with Ayeka, Washu, Ryoko, Misaki, Yosho, and Tenchi was Generals Shoyotal and Hakrem. Both were men who had spent centuries in the service of Jurai. It was clear to Tenchi that neither one of them appreciated the _Tenchigumi's_ efforts to put the crisis in perspective. None of that mattered at the moment, as Tenchi had a job to do at the moment and he didn't particularly care what the generals thought of his experience.

"General Shoyotal, the last thing we need at this moment is another conflict, the army is in dire straits and we couldn't possibly launch a full-scale defensive," Yosho argued passionately.

"Well Your Highness, while you were away on a backwater planet, those of us who have been actually involved with the military," General Hakrem said indignantly.

"Excuse me, General. I don't prefer your tone…" Yosho said his voice low and dangerous.

"Your Majesty," Shoyotal argued, "we know what we're doing. Let us handle the conflict."

"Well, I've been hearing quite a bit of back and forth," Tenchi said slowly. "It occurs to me that since I am the subject of this controversy that I should speak with my own voice and address your grievances directly. Gentlemen, I understand your concerns. 'I just came in…I've been king for a few days…what could I possibly know about war and peace?' These are all worthy questions and certainly credible ones coming from decorated generals who have kept our people safe all these years. I'm not here to usurp your authority. However, do recognize that at the end of the day, I – not you – will be held responsible for the safety of Jurai. The people will come to my door before they ever come to yours. Most Juraians have never even heard of you. But they know their king, and the throng blames the royalty before military."

Tenchi paused for effect and leaned to Ayeka. "Ayeka-san, may I please have a cigarette?" He asked, with a sheepish grin. She nodded and handed him one. "_Arigato, Ayeka-san,_" he said, accepting it and lighting it as he regarded the generals, smoke flaring from his nostrils. "General Shoyotal," he asked gruffly, his voice a bit scratchier from the smoke.

"_Hai, Ousama?_"

"Talk me through the next twenty-four hours."

"Your Majesty?"

"You heard me."

"With unidentified disturbances at our borders, we send a rapid response team. Their mission is to observe only, they are to not engage unless ordered by Command."

"And that order is solely mine to give, General Shoyotal," Tenchi summarized. "Do we have a fundamental disagreement on this point?"

"No sir, we don't."

"And we don't know exactly what we're looking at except to say that there is a disturbance on the border and it needs to be contained; neatly, if possible. Now I don't want to hear any more saber-rattling or see any more rulers out to measure each other's dick. Yosho, these men have ample experience dealing with these matters. Let them handle it. Gentlemen, the next time I feel as if my staff has to fight to make their point heard, changes are going to be made and I'll pull out a horse whip. When someone tells me or my own to go fuck themselves, I remind myself that I didn't become king to ask: how hard?" Tenchi finished, tossing his cigarette into a glass of water. "Get this border incursion under control. I want my staff updated every hour on the hour whether you have anything new to say," he finished, rising to his feet. Everyone rose with him and stood rigidly in place while he left the room.

Ayeka stared at the generals coldly. "Be thankful that boy hasn't had much experience at the job. Were I still in his shoes, as I was not two weeks ago…I'd have simply executed you and put someone new in the job. Have your men report to mine within the hour…"

And with that, the _Tenchigumi _left.

A/N: Ultra-late and ultra-short post, I know. Just started classes. I'm thinking about making a post in script format. To all those who read my story regularly, please pipe up and tell me whatchu think. And as always, please read and review.

Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XIX**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Being Jurai's Emperor was serious business. This was the unfortunate truth that smacked Tenchi Masaki Jurai square in the face after a few weeks on the job. The _Tenchigumi _was instrumental in keeping the shenanigans off his desk and the paperwork and general workload to a manageable level, but it wasn't until Tenchi met with his people that he realized the awesome burden his work carried. His decisions were at times life and death; that much was crystal clear. Whether he was a force for good or bad was a far more open-ended question.

One could argue that Tenchi had other strengths, or that he was still so new at the job that such things couldn't be measured but he knew this: at this moment, he was no Solomon. Such a revelation was truly driven home as when Tenchi had to make decisions with the military. He wasn't used to having to stare down hardened men centuries or even millennia older than him.

He walked out of that meeting, and took three steps before passing out. Misaki, as his chief bodyguard, gently carried him to his bedroom, keeping him out of sight. Only Tokimi knew what could possibly have happened were anyone to see him pass out. A blow to the monarchy would be the very least damage done to the image of the crown. Misaki knew this better than most which is why she handled him with such care.

"_Koishii," _she whispered against his lips while she undressed him down to his linen underclothes. "Nurse, nurse," she called out in a hissed whisper. When the nurse came into the room, Misaki explained the situation to her. "Our King's had a bit too much sun and needs to cool down. Bring me some fresh water and cloth."

Her order was obeyed hastily and soon Misaki was applying a cold compress to Tenchi's forehead. She wasn't sure what made his pass out but his flushed cheeks made her think that cooling him down would help his disposition. When Tenchi finally came to, Misaki was there with a kiss and an offer of a cold glass of water. "Talk about a pleasant sight to wake up to," Tenchi said as he crawled into bed with him. "What happened to me?"

"You passed out," Misaki said, biting her lip. She caressed his face, which seemed a bit cooler.

"Yeah…I did, didn't I?" Tenchi asked rhetorically. Off of Misaki's subsequent nod, he mused: "I remember staring down the generals and then the room started to spin, I had a hard time breathing and I felt like I was gonna faint. And so my body made things easy on me and allowed me to faint."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better," Misaki said as she kissed him deeply. She did not ask for what happened but rather by reaching under his underclothes, simply made it happen. The sounds of hard masculine breathing filled the bedchamber soon enough as Misaki's head bobbed up and down under the covers with a quick but firm speed. It had been far too long since Misaki had been able to show her husband a sacred art that she had learned with endless practice. With a ring on her finger, she felt entitled to demonstrate her virtuosity and perform one of her wifely duties to her King.

Carnal knowledge of the marriage bed had been shared by Tenchi with all of his fiancées. With the marriage ceremony only a week away, Ayeka had long since dispensed with any pretense and began referring to him as husband. Whether or not she was a little premature on that note was a debate for the experts on premarital etiquette – Ayeka frankly didn't give a damn. She had waited and waited for the day that Tenchi put a ring on her finger that she simply didn't care about anything else. She didn't care that she was part of a harem, or that Tenchi was king, or that Sasami and even that her mother were both her sister-wives now as well. It didn't matter to her one iota.

So when Ayeka, Washu, Ryoko, and Tsunami found Misaki gratifying Tenchi with a passion rarely seen outside of a seedy X-rated theater, Ayeka didn't care. The other women started, but not her. Ayeka was beyond jealousy. She wasn't mad that Misaki had taken Tenchi away to have her way with him. Why, because Ayeka was going to get what was hers. It didn't serve any purpose for Ayeka to jealous for that only took energy away from succeeding in her goal. As she stared at Tenchi, she merely grew all the hungrier for him.

"Dearest Tenchi, you seemed to have gotten _**ahead**_of yourself," Ayeka said, unabashedly punning as she regarded him with wicked eyes. "Are you feeling alright? You seem to have a face in your lap," she said as the other girls snickered. To Misaki's credit, she finished what she was doing and when she wiped her lips clean, she merely swallowed and grinned.

"Ayeka-chan, did you come to join your Mommy in tending to Tenchi?" Misaki said, not even knowing the concept of shame for she had none. Life was ever too short for shame.

"Yes, _Okaasama, _I do believe we will be wanting to give you a hand with Tenchi there," Ayeka said as she disrobed and climbed into bed. "_Tenchi-sama,_ you should tend to us as well, it would be rude to make us feel neglected."

"_Koishii_, this is your sexual healing," Tsunami whispered with an uncharacteristically predatory look on her face.

"Time to get that sample," Washu replied.

"We've been waiting so very long for this…" Ryoko whispered, tears streaming down her eyes. But they were tears of joy and not sadness. And with that, the fiancées of Tenchi swarmed together on the luckiest man on the universe.

And Tsunami kept very silent about the fact that she and Sasami were the first to enjoy their future husband.

And for this, Tenchi was ever so grateful.

A/N: Yes, a very limey chapter but I think we can all handle it. I tried not to get too graphic but I think this story is best as a sexual-political dramedy/melodrama. I hope you agree and enjoy – with of course reading and reviewing – very important. A quick note: I've been writing a chapter every night since May 23 (or 24th, I honestly can't remember at the moment). You guys have been out of this world but with an elementary Stats class (and me being the suckage at math) I may take a break. If so, that means chapters might be a little bit longer in getting out even while not being any longer this one or last night's. Never fear, because I've been enjoying writing for you guys and this class has less than a month before it's over. So read, enjoy…and did I mention you should review? 

Cheers!


	20. Chapter 20

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XX**

**By Takeda Kenji**

_**The Wedding: Part I**_

**Tenchi**

The time had come. Finally, Tenchi was to join his brides in holy matrimony. The moment in coming felt like it had taken the length and breadth of time to arrive, but at last, marriage. Tenchi couldn't have been more at peace. He had simply been waiting too long for this moment to feel nervous about it now. If staring at his death presented by a buxom goddess wasn't enough to shake Tenchi, he didn't feel that anything would have been. In the state of _mushin_, one had no-mind -- or to put it more plainly, one had no external concerns. What remained was a Zen-like, instinctive, action-oriented focus on life before one's very eyes. Tenchi was in such a state of mind as he meditated silently. One might have thought that he had fallen asleep but were one to check on the young King, they would have found an individual more alert than they were.

Before, Tenchi had wondered what brought him to this point. Tenchi had long ago taken a course on drama and one of the elements he had studied was the concept of script analysis; whereby, one combed over a script to learn a multitude of things about its characters at the barest, most micro-minimized level. A popular concept in this study was to study the play backwards. For to action, there belonged the cause and effect, or the trigger and the heap. For instance, use the hypothetical: 'Ryoko travels into Tenchi's bedroom and scares him. At which time he could run out of the room in a panic and run and stub his toe. The pain of his stubbed toe is so great that it causes him clumsily fall down the stairs. The pain of his minor injuries so fresh on his mind that he needs to take an aspirin'.

Well, obviously at any time in that sequence of events, Ryoko's actions could have inspired a different action from Tenchi. But by going backwards, one got a clearer picture of the events and the logic behind them. Tenchi needed an aspirin. Why did he need an aspirin? Because he fell down a flight of stairs. Well why did he fall down a flight of stairs? Because he had stubbed his toe and lost his balance. Well, why ever did he stub his toe? Because Ryoko had startled him in the first place, causing him to flee his room in a rush. Events were very much like dominoes with one action pushing over another domino. However, as a wise little green man once said, 'always in motion, the future is'. Therefore, if one navigates through the narrative in a forward direction, one will get lost with all the possibilities and won't b e able to nail down the true psychological underpinnings.

So where to begin? That was the question that began to seep into Tenchi's consciousness. It was a welcome inquiry, as it did allow Tenchi to bask in the glow of the memories he knew that he would cherish seven decades from now or seven hundred thousand millennia from now. In his short life, he had never known contentment such as this. So if Tenchi were to trace the steps backward, he knew he needed to start with the present: him meditating.

**Tsunami**

Shooting over the lake, Tsunami danced with a glee she had never felt before. Booted heels tapped against the surface of the cool, blue water. Like a bizarre combination of an exotic dancer and a jazz tapper, the blue-haired _kami _exuded the serenity of Tsunami's endless joy with Sasami's hyperactive, uncontainable glee. How the sun seemed to shine ever so brighter and the wind was just a bit crisper and everything felt alive as it spoke to Tsunami. She was getting married, Tsunami and Sasami were going to take the plunge with Tenchi and join in him in the bonds of holy matrimony. And then it was quite possible that Tsunami would just end up bound in the bedroom. It had taken all of them sitting on Misaki to even attempt to wrestle her hands behind her and tie them tight. It had been all Ayeka's idea – and privately among the other girls, thought to be a release for the formerly prim and proper princess – to tie Misaki to punish her for taking her turn first.

Tsunami was again quite glad that she kept the news of her first time mating with Tenchi on the down-low. If Ayeka was willing to try and hogtie their mother – Tokimi only knew what Ayeka would have been capable doing to Tsunami.

However, Misaki did not go down without a fight; a fight in which Ryoko and the blue haired Queen went at it with tackling and all sorts of under-the-table moves. Ryoko relished a good down and dirty fight but she was simply unprepared for Misaki's tactics. It was only when Misaki's foot slipped out and caught Tenchi in the jaw that Tsunami stepped in and easily wrestled Misaki to the ground. Misaki's hands were soon tied palm to palm and her elbows cinched tight. The change in demeanor was instantaneous and watching Tenchi set upon her mother made the butterflies in Tsunami's stomach flutter and the tuft of blue hair at her entrance become sodden. There was something about the primal heat in the room that Tsunami wanted for her very own.

That night, the night before the wedding, Tsunami and Sasami experienced it, in spades…

A/N: Read and review 

Cheers!


	21. Chapter 21

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXI**

**By Takeda Kenji**

_**The Wedding: Part II**_

**Ryoko**

The difference in a thoroughbred street brawler and a schooled fencer was simply schooling. At instinctual combat, Ryoko had no equal. At times she was a _Bakamatsu hitokiri_, cutting through all that opposed her without even receiving so much as a scrape from her attackers. Of course, she could turn that sword style on its ear by emulating the _Jedi _of film, twirling a blade of light and wielding a two-handed blade of orange fury in a hybrid of European fencing meets kendo chopping. Of course, there were times where she would simply grab the fool who opposed her and put her fist **through **his face.

When one had to absolutely, positively kill every motherfucker in the room, one should accept no substitutes: call Ryoko.

However, while she was no common killer, she was not always a principled opponent. For example, the scrap she now found herself in was one entirely of her own making. A stray catcall had rubbed her the wrong way and she found herself needing to work out some pent-up aggression. It was not an easy thing to do anymore, to rile up Ryoko past the point of no return. However, when one did, she was hard set to let no one out alive.

Why ever was Ryoko so frustrated? She was bored. And she was tired of waiting for the wedding that never seemed like it would come. So she let a grope of her breasts go by with simple a warning: she twisted the arm of the offender until it snapped. Comparatively, that was actually quite merciful of her, all things considered. But when she felt a hand slide onto her buttocks and brush her between the legs, all out war was declared. The man who had simply thought he was feeling up some girl who at worst would slap his face was snuffed out of existence as the blade bisected him evenly.

Ryoko soon found every gun and sword pointed at her. This only made her grin. A good round of exercise was exactly what she needed to rouse herself from this monotony. Of course the intelligence assignments that she was sent on had their fun but only for a second. Ryoko was a surprisingly good operative and was able to make herself into all different sorts of character with the help of Washu's technical wizardry. However at the end of the day, that wasn't good enough for her. She needed contact. She needed action. She needed Tenchi to hurry the fuck up and get them all to the part where they said 'I do'.

Well, yes, and if Juraian princesses could fly…

Amusing as the thought was of Ayeka flying towards the wall after contact with Ryoko's fist, the two enemies had finally managed to reach some sort of amicable peace. There were times Ryoko was frightened to see how much she and the princess actually had in common. The singular amount of passion in which they both tackled matters, it was kinda scary. If pressed to her breaking point, Ryoko would deny it as many times as needed...but deep down in places she didn't like to talk about at formal parties…she needed Ayeka. She was the ying to Ryoko's yang. Chances were, without Ayeka life would become very dull, and just utterly sad. Not in the sense of it being pathetic – though that was a bit of a danger of that as well – but rather Ryoko's life would become melancholy.

It was really quite unfair, Ryoko thought to herself as she zipped quickly to and fro, easily dodging mayhem directed at her. As for her own part, she simply twirled her blade like a baton and simply appreciated the screams and moans of the dying. While she was far from her enslaved state of mass murder, Ryoko appreciated a bit of unrestrained catastrophe. Besides, any of the smarter patrons left the bar the second they saw a man cut in half, from scalp to groin. So there wasn't a whole lot of compunction that she felt for the havoc she wreaked with her sword of death.

"Poor slobs, like gnats flying into the fire of summer…" Ryoko whispered with a bloodthirsty grin. "This isn't like misdirecting anger, is it?"

A/N: Another short chapter but I felt the need to give some quick love to Ryoko. To Ryoko fans out there, I'm not trying to hate on her if she doesn't have much to do. Much love to all the fans out there. Please read and review.

Cheers!


	22. Chapter 22

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

_**The Wedding: Part III**_

**Washu**

Washu was Ayeka's slave. The impossible had finally come to know existence. Were one to ask the denizens of Hell how the weather was, the only reply they'd receive would be: 'we came for the warm weather, now the locals are making snowmen'. To imprison the Goddess of wisdom, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, this seemed to be an act on par with touching the face of God. And yet Ayeka was able to do it. And but for a potted plan some years ago, she did it without lifting a finger. With the exception of a few whispers and some sweet words, the battle of wills was primarily fought with stolen glances across the dinner table and through minute, psychological warfare.

And Ayeka had won.

Ayeka was far too good at this game. As hard as it was to believe, Washu was simply out of Ayeka's league. More to the point, Ayeka had tapped into that wistful part of her _Shu-shu's _(as she liked to call Washu) psyche in which Washu didn't want to be the biggest, baddest scientist in the room. at the end of the day, even the most powerful want a brief respite when they don't have to decide a damn thing and can merely let go.

It was a hard thing for Washu to do, to let go and submit to Ayeka. For so very long, she had her structured world: she researched, invented, and was a general pain in the ass to everyone while being the cutest little genius one ever did see. This world was comfortable to her; it was within her realm of the known and followed a nice, simple routine that she enjoyed. Then Ayeka just had to come along and fuck it all up.

Though, was it really Washu getting shortchanged over by such rapid change or rather, was it a metamorphosis in which Washu evolved to the next stage?

Of course, Ayeka and Washu's sadomasochistic relationship changed absolutely nothing regarding how both of them felt about Tenchi. He was still the apple in their eye and they remained ever-loving of their King. But in the privacy of their bedroom, when Tenchi was spending the night elsewhere, Washu and Ayeka were free to seek comfort in each other's arms. They were free to spend the night in whips, chains, and ecstasy or rather a simple night of conversation between lovers.

What a permissive word it was, lovers. With a simple six-letter word, one could convey a world of information. Bedding, romance, lust, vice, passion, and many more states of relationship could be relayed with just that simple term. Ayeka had learned much from her mother and Funaho and Washu knew every trick in the book, she just wasn't expecting Ayeka to be catching up with her so quickly. There was no such thing as a karma sutra for womanly love so instead, improvisation was key. When Washu had turned Ayeka's hair into the color of Tsunami's, she ended up with a blistered bottom for a month. It wasn't that Ayeka was embarrassed to have been born with the hair color of her mother, it was that Washu had been rather sneaky about bringing it all back to the beginning.

And what did the rest of the _Tenchigumi _have to say about this relationship? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. And it stayed that way, permanently. None of them – except Washu – could claim to have an intimate understanding of propulsion physics, but they knew that making insensitive comments and inquiries about the relationship between a natural born dominatrix and a scientist with a mean streak a mile long was simply begging for trouble.

As it was, it simply meant more time with Tenchi, which wasn't something Misaki, Tsunami, and Ryoko were going to start complaining about.

Tenchi had been bewildered by it but simply shrugged his shoulders and gave a serene look as if to say: 'what can you do?' His point was cogent: what could one do in the face of such femme fatale pulchritude. It was easier to make the ladies nod than to live in the doghouse. So Tenchi got very good at making people nod. It didn't hurt to be king but sometimes even that wasn't enough to save him from the wrath of his fiancées.

Deep down, though, at the heart of everything – Washu felt blessed. She felt safe and she felt loved. Seeing her child ripped from her arms and taken away from her, those were three feelings that she never expected to be able to feel again. And yet every night that Ayeka brushed her lips against Washu's skin while Tenchi made soft, sweet love to her – all Washu could do is sob helplessly with joy. It wasn't that she was weak – but in the face of such a reversal of fortune – a reversal towards the good, what could she do?

What could anyone do?

Washu already had plans. She knew that what she wanted – even more than Tenchi, was to be a mother again. Of course, bearing Tenchi a child was a joyous combination of the two deepest desires of her heart, but she needed to hold a life in her arms again and remind herself that she was responsible for that life. To be able to bring the warmth and joy again her infant – Washu wanted nothing more than that.

What Washu wanted, she typically got. It took forever and a day but she finally got her sample as well. True to her word, she used her hands, mouth, and bosom. After she received her 'scientific data', Washu readied her subject again and gave him the full course as a show of gratitude. It had been a very good day – for the scientist as well as the woman. The best thing about it – Tenchi didn't even complaining that much about being chained up by the mechanical arms. It seemed that with the exception of Yosho, the _Tenchigumi _had gotten much kinkier.

**It just went to show: When life handed out lemons, it was time to make lemonade. **

A/N: On Friday, for the first time since the 23rd of May, I didn't post :P. Just one of those things, I needed a break and my post wouldn't have been that great anyway. Then of course, we had the Document Manager failage, so this is coming to you a few days overdue. I'm unsure from where my readers will summon the strength to go on :P. **Important: I am considering doing a post here and there in the future in script format. When reviewing this chapter, please give feedback as to whether or not you would like this. **As always, props to Betagamma and omegarulesall for being my main reviewers. Big thanks to cyberimp6 for keeping me straight on the facts. And a mad shoutout to Jibril Mudo for inspiring me and specific credit goes to the JIBRIL for inspiring me towards an Ayeka/Washu relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXIII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

_**The Wedding: Part IV**_

**Mihoshi**

She had fallen off the face of the world. She was asked, like all the other girls, if she would accept Tenchi's offer of holy matrimony. While she had first told him 'no', it later became 'I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either'. Mihoshi knew that she was the weak link; she had been long derided as a ditzy, buxom, simple, addled product of Galaxy Police nepotism. It hurt; it hurt so badly when Tenchi hadn't chosen her. She knew the pain would come but what pushed her over the edge was after being rejected, he came back to the household as if they were sloppy seconds.

Mihoshi thought she couldn't hurt any worse when she was passed over for Tsunami.

Oh how wrong she was…

************

_On the night of the proposal_

"Thank you, Tenchi. I can't accept your offer," she said to him as they sought a place in which they could have some privacy. "I need to do a lot of thinking – yeah, I can think," she said, bitterly.

"I never thought otherwise," Tenchi had replied sincerely.

"Shut up," she hissed, before she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Tenchi. This isn't like me; I don't want to be this bitter woman. I just…I just hurt so badly."

"I know, Mihoshi—"

"No, Tenchi, no you don't," Mihoshi had said, making Tenchi remember Ayeka's words with a painfully ironic clarity. "You just don't know how badly you fucked up," she said, not flinching as Tenchi winced visibly at Mihoshi's uncharacteristic use of profanity.

"_Gomen nasai,"_ Tenchi apologized.

"_Arigato_," Mihoshi replied perfunctorily, not really meaning it. "Listen, Tenchi…I have a lot of things I need to sort out. I'm not saying no to your proposal…but I'm not saying yes either. At least, not right now... I need to take time and think this over. It's too important of a decision to make in the heat of the moment," she said before she prepared herself.

"What is it, Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked nervously.

"I'm leaving, Tenchi," she said, with much effort.

"What?"

"I'm leaving and I'm not sure that I'm coming back…"

_End Flashback_

****

She had stayed true to word as well. She had left that night and she and Yukinojo had left the solar system. It took a tearful conversation with her grandfather but in the end, he relented and gave her six month's paid leave – Mihoshi had accumulated a vast wealth of vacation and sick days – and told her that she could always come home to the GP headquarters while she got things back on track.

As grateful as Mihoshi was, that was the last thing that she needed. She needed to be out in the vast reaches of space where she could quietly mourn and contemplate her plans. She didn't even have plans at the moment, that's how off kilter the proceedings had made her. What she did have was hope, hope that the upcoming tomorrow would be better than the present and the tomorrow after that better than the first. Without such hope, she might as well have stepped into the airlock and depressurize it.

It was a long few weeks for the blonde detective. She had slept for most of it and crying in the shower hadn't helped much, but it did feel good to engage in such a cathartic exercise. Yukinojo did his best but alas, the A.I. had very little to say on the matter of love to say nothing of lost love. As time went on, his attempts at consolation actually became radically counterproductive as Mihoshi sank deeper and deeper into depression.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. On the one hand, she could return back to Tenchi and accept his offer of marriage. She could be one of his brides and play house and all would be grand. Except, it wouldn't be grand; it would be a straight up copout. It would be living a lie. She loved Tenchi but at the bottom of it all, Mihoshi was beginning to think that she was more in love with being loved than she was in love with Tenchi.

That hurt all the more – the idea that she might have been lying to herself all along.

She wasn't sure how it happened but Mihoshi found herself in a bar drowning her sorrows away. She had endured the leers of a few barflies but the flash of a badge and a gun pressed to the forehead of an overeager patron had cautioned against touching versus just looking. As she reached her third Juraian ale, her face screwed up and she wept piteously. As her body shook and the tears flowed, a hand brushed against her buttocks.

"Leave me be!" she managed to choke out.

"C'mere honey, I can make all your sadness go away…" a drunken voice offered.

"I'm not interested."

"I'll get you interested, baby. You just need some Wau inside you," the voice leered.

Mihoshi wasn't sure when she started screaming. To be specific, she wasn't really sure about anything. It was all a blur for her…

********

It had only taken her a second to shove the barrel of her gun in his face and squeeze off a shot. His head burst like a melon and he felt to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut. Yet, Mihoshi didn't stop there. She leveled her gun at the rest of the bar, looking for the slightest hint of trouble. She found none as a few patrons backed away slowly with their hands up, only looking to flee the scene of a grisly shooting.

********

Mihoshi was uncertain if she felt vindicated by shooting the man or if she felt worse for reacting the way she did. It was a horrible question that left no easy answers and no relief for the malaise that she felt was seeping into her heart. She sank back down into her seat once again and buried her face in her hands. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she thought of reaching for her gun again but this time she noticed the gesture was comforting rather than anything intended to molest her virtue.

Red-rimmed, china blue eyes looked up at the teal-haired figure.

"Ki-Kiyone…" Mihoshi whispered.

A/N: That's it for that chapter and yes, Kiyone Makibi is making her entrance. I realize that she is not of Kajishima's canon and my short answer would be: Noike's simply the poor man's Kiyone, so I'm going with the real thing. Other than that, everything is going along the OAV spectrum. **Once again, I'd be interested to read your thoughts on whether you – my dear reviewers – would appreciate a chapter or two done in script format. **As you leave your reviews, which I know you'll do because you all are cool like that, please give me your thoughts as to whether that would be a cool idea or just something lame. As always, I appreciate my readers and please enjoy and review.

Cheers!


	24. Chapter 24

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXIV**

**By Takeda Kenji**

**The Wedding: Part V**

**Misaki**

None of the girls had anything on Misaki. While Washu had experienced marriage and childbirth, she could not claim to know the full measure of a happy marriage or what was raising two children was like. Not that it was a bad thing; Misaki was simply the most experienced of the Tenchi harem. Between her and Tsunami, Tenchi never had to be concerned about being tired enough to fall asleep. While Azusa had been a loving man, Misaki's marriage to him had been arranged and there were times where it felt like more of deep bond of friendship than a marriage. Her love for Tenchi was purely for the sake of commitment to love.

There was nothing politically expedient about it, there was no reason for Tenchi to marry her or even love her but for the fact that the two's personality intertwined at such an intrinsic level that she did feel like the other girls found it a little off-putting about it. Ayeka might have been domina of the harem but Tenchi secretly enjoyed Misaki was the most skilled in the sack. Between the trysts of Azusa, Funaho, and Misaki, new passages to the Royal Juraian sex manual had been added. They did everything. Nothing was sacred in the Royal bedroom; and nothing was taboo.

Yet Misaki didn't lord it over them. She knew a happy harem was a successful one. She answered every question the girls had and she was there every step of the way as Ayeka and Ryoko lost their virginity. She had made sure Tenchi was as gentle with them as Tsunami told her he was with her during their first time. Her gentle encouragements and silky reminders of the things yet to come made the night go off the orgasmic Richter scale. However, Misaki was a mother before she was a lover and so she had prepared Tenchi with a speech.

"Tenchi, this will be the last time we'll ever speak about this. You will be the love of my lifetime; I feel that more strongly than ever before. However, I'd be a neglectful mother if I didn't mention the happiness of my daughters. They're my babies, koishii. I was there when they were born and there is nothing in this world more precious to me than them. Not even you. I trust that you're a good man. I trust that you would rather die than forsake any one of us, because you are a good and just man. But Ousama, if you ever do anything to hurt them or cause them unhappiness…I will never forgive you. I just needed to say that, and I needed you to hear that from their mother."

She was true to her word. She never spoke of it again. She trusted that Tenchi understood her meaning. To his credit, Tenchi took her words to heart and imprinted them in his memory. He was ever so more diligent to his harem afterwards. It was in this brief but formative time period that Misaki saw the true evidence of Tenchi's maturation in manhood.

Of course, one could argue that Tenchi was already a man. Having passed the age of majority was a telling sign. Or one could argue that when he defeated Kagato, he had achieved manhood. And both those arguments were equally true, but for Misaki, it was when she saw Tenchi as her husband and a worthy mate to sire her children, that she truly saw him come into his own as a man. To Misaki, none of Tenchi's achievements and qualities mattered. It was that he was a loving and kind man, that he was selfless, those were the things that mattered to Misaki.

Misaki had noticed the increasingly affectionate attentions of Ryoko and Tsunami during the time and she returned every kiss, pet, and caress she received tenfold. Between ruling and tending to the needs of five very needing women, Tenchi was a very taxed man. Misaki did what she could and found Tsunami and Ryoko to be increasingly carnal members at nighttime. At first she was concerned, given that her daughter resided within Tsunami. However, it did seem that Tsunami in addition to falling deeply in love with her own creation, had acquired a certain need for womanly love to supplement her needs when Tenchi couldn't be with her. Sasami had expressed some hesitancy at first, a little squeamish to be so familiar with her mother.

Misaki understood and could definitely empathize. The only advice she could offer her youngest was to start thinking her as her mother-wife. The term sister-wife would not be appropriate in this scenario, and as the den mother Misaki personified the role. The girls yielded to the word of Ayeka – even Ryoko, surprisingly enough – but it was Misaki in whom they confided. When Sasami had simply closed her eyes and reveled in the passion, forsaking all other thought – she ceased to think of Misaki as her mother but rather as fellow traveler and sexual companion in the erotic congress that was Tenchi's harem.

It had taken some pushing but Tsunami was anything but gentle with Ryoko or Misaki. Misaki was forced to push deep into the crevices of Tsunami's psyche, searching for some sort of psychological trigger that would bring out the dominance in Tsunami. Misaki wasn't a submissive – or at least not the way most people who felt like they were in the know would have one believe. She had a bit of a cruel streak in the bedroom for those had tried to make her submit and failed. Azusa usually had the knack of getting Misaki pinned down but when he failed, Misaki made him a very contrite Emperor. Her exception to this rule: Funaho. There was something so innocent and subtle about the vanilla nature of the first Queen of Jurai that Misaki had no desire to disturb.

Tenchi hadn't failed yet. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was a bit of a cheat, using his _Kami_ power of speed to outmaneuver the Commander of the Royal Bodyguard into submission. When he succeeded, she was his tame kitten to do with as he wished. But Misaki was ready, with a grin and wicked ideas for the day that he failed.

She would make him scream to the heavens as she unleashed the kiss of a whip onto his skin. Misaki loved the struggle; she loved the fight. If she found a worthy opponent, she would push him or her until they won or lost against her superhuman strength. Besides, as long as the fight was fun and no one got hurt – too badly – she was happy.

And she couldn't be happy.

She had found her King.

Tenchi had found his Queen.

And all because of a healing kiss.

Love was a many splendored thing.

A/N: Hope you like. Please enjoy and review. Thanks.

Cheers!


	25. Chapter 25

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXV**

**By Takeda Kenji**

**The Wedding: Part VI**

_**His Women**_

**  
**  
Ryoko was Tenchi's lifeblood. She was the verve and passion by which he was inspired to push himself harder and harder. She was also his foil, possessing anger to his patience. He kept her tempered and stabilized and she kept him ever motivated to tackle the hard tasks at hand. She, along with Yosho, also made sure his fencing skills were kept razor-sharp. She was fiercest outside the bedroom and the tamest inside. A sweet, mewling kitten would be an apt description and Ryoko was only too happy to tease Tenchi with the _neko_-girl act. There was only so much he could take before he sated his desire but she certainly brought the more animalistic side in him. Ryoko kept Tenchi feeling alive, and Tenchi Masaki loved her for it.

Tsunami and Sasami comprised Tenchi's soul, forming his conscience and keeping him on the serene and true path of just ruling. She arguably had the deepest connection with Tenchi as she opened up his ability to form mind links with the girls. She was his example of grace under fire. One of the most valuable things she had taught him was a waltz befitting a Juraian King. The five would swarm into a ring around Tenchi and he would spin and weave, his arms gesticulating like a noble mix of a proud conductor and the precision of a Kung Fu master. The girls would pirouette and sway in time to his arms and at the end of a cycle, one girl would go in and take Tenchi into their arms and begin a true waltz with the girls forming a tighter ring. When the cycle ended, another girl would enter the ring with the previous girl returning to her place amongst the ring of wives. When done correctly and in harmony, it was said that the energy and power of each individual would begin to manifest in a cloudy haze. The dance had many functions: it promoted unity amongst the wives as Tenchi did not decide who joined him in the ring, they did and it had to be an instant clear decision made by all; it reinforced the protective nature of the ring, none shall pass; and finally, it was a clear display of power to reinforce the Royal family as very much an active power with whom it was unwise to trifle. As said before, Tsunami was Tenchi's soul. And Tenchi Masaki loved her for it.

Washu was his intellect, she was his mentor and he was her greatest pupil. With her help he received an understanding that would rival anything he could have gained from a dozen lifetimes in any institute of high learning on Earth. Washu considered Tenchi the greatest find in a lifetime, and considering she was referring to a kami on a plane of existence higher than the Chousin, it wasn't all that unreasonable of an assertion. Hours of Washu's tutoring Tenchi, a dozen of bio-implants to improve Tenchi's ability to grasp and understand a level of schooling far beyond anything an Earthling could be expected to have, and rigorous quiz sessions all combined to make Tenchi the most informed person on the planet Jurai. No one could say that Washu wasn't pitching in for the home front. The times that she got to experiment with Tenchi had decreased by necessity as he was a much busier man but the nature of their experiments when time allowed had grown increasingly more consensual and explicit in their delightfully licentious nature. Washu was the force behind Tenchi's progression as a better person and Tenchi Masaki loved her for it.

Misaki was Tenchi's heart. She was his comfort, shadow, a haven for stormy nights. Fully capable of subduing any threat to come at Tenchi, she was his protector and his most frequent companion. She was also the most experienced amongst the girls – in all matters, rivaling Ayeka's command on politics. However, Ayeka had a knack for the jugular that surpassed Misaki, hence Misaki's decision to remain the bodyguard. However – per Misaki's suggestion, Ryoko became Tenchi's second protector but she was a scout whereas Misaki was Tenchi's body-woman, at his side at all times – no exceptions. Through such close proximity, Tenchi and Misaki bonded closer than ever before. Long shuttle rides allowed much downtime for such things as conversation. When a couple began to listen as well as they spoke – one of the factors necessary for harmony – it soon became a glorious time for both. Regarding the upcoming marriage, Misaki simply didn't worry about it. She was Tenchi's, she had pledged herself to him and that was more important to her than any ceremony involving holy men and the exchange of rings. Providing comfort, an open ear, and a steady heartbeat of outpouring love was the most sacred gift Misaki knew how to give. And Tenchi Masaki loved her for it.

Ayeka was Tenchi's potential, for she alone performed the most active role in his governance. Who knew the prissy princess was a mastermind for grooming a successor? Guiding Tenchi through the minutiae of ruling an empire was no easy task but Ayeka simply was the best at it. She was his advisor, his chief of staff, and his staunchest ally in a meeting. Frequent mornings would be spent over a delicious Sasami-cooked breakfast with the daily intelligence briefing in hand. It was then that Ayeka would counsel Tenchi, advising him on the right course of action. In the end, Tenchi was the decider but he had a good pretty good sense of letting Ayeka call the shots. There were times where Ayeka had to explain a particularly tricky matter. Deciding which fight to cure a certain disease gets the most funding, sending in troops to a region, or commuting sentences; it was in these matters that Tenchi needed Ayeka most. A carrot farmer turned king was a terrible burden on Tenchi's shoulders but Ayeka made it manageable. Ayeka made it bearable. Ayeka was just what Tenchi needed, and Tenchi Masaki loved her for it.

Tenchi Masaki loved his women.

And they loved him.

Love was that one thing in abundance that would be sorely needed for the road ahead.

A/N: Another chapter done, another battle won. Please read and review, and as always, enjoy my fic!

Cheers!


	26. Chapter 26

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXVI**

**By Takeda Kenji**

"Just breathe, Tenchi-sama."

It was around this time that Tenchi realized that being an Emperor wasn't all fun and games. It was serious business. It was also heartbreaking work and Tenchi found himself in the unpleasant position where he had to disagree with Ayeka. It was a disconcerting thing, he found as he sat on his throne, hunched over, face buried in his hands. Not crying, he rather takes slow deep breaths. Ayeka stood over him, gently rubbing his back.

"Tell me why this must be, Ayeka-san..."

"Because you became king," she said, invoking the truth.

"You were the kingmaker who made me Emperor…" Tenchi rebutted.

"No, I don't believe I can take credit for that," Ayeka replied somewhat annoyedly. "Tsunami would have to be that one…"

"It's wrong. It's utterly wrong," Tenchi whispered.

"I know, koishii," was all Ayeka could say as she knelt before him and kissed his face.

"There's no excuse for it," Tenchi said in a very small voice, finding himself pacified by Ayeka's sweet breath and soft lips.

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because you won," she said, harking back to the logic previously invoked. It didn't help Tenchi's conscience.

"Ayeka, this is different from anything else I've ever done. Fighting in a battle, going to war, these are all difficult things and yet this is..." he paused for a moment, considering his words. "You're asking me to sign a death warrant; to enact proscription."

"Yes, I am."

"It's wholesale slaughter."

"Indeed it is, Husband."

"Run me through it again..."

"Husband, we've been through it."

Tenchi straightened up and looked to her, his eyes brooking no room for argument. "Please, Ayeka. Just run through it again for me, please."

"Very well, Husband. Before you, a secret order to enact a Proscription against one hundred individuals found to be guilty of treason."

"Yes. That much I understand. Why not try them? We're better than them, Ayeka. Why not show that to the rest of the Empire? We arrest them and put them on trial. If found guilty by a jury of their peers, they're under a death sentence anyhow."

"Because, _Ousama_, these men cannot see the light of day ever again."

"Why? Are we so fragile that we can't –"

"Yes. That's exactly it."

"That's unacceptable to me."

Ayeka walked over to Tenchi's desk, before picking up a stack of 100 files. For emphasis, she dropped it and let it thud against the desk. "Tenchi-sama, if the public were to learn of this...some of the names in here are so inflammatory that we'd be dealing with a major backlash."

"How's the public supposed to feel when it learns that a secret murder squad is murdering citizens?"

"Not a murder squad, just Ryoko."

Tenchi simply looked at Ayeka, "you would subject Ryoko to that?" he asked, the blood draining from his face.

"Ryoko is a surprisingly good killer—"

"There's nothing surprising about it!" Tenchi roared, his face reddened before he closed his mouth and considered his next words more carefully. When he continued, his voice was calmer. "what *is* surprising is your complete willingness to put the blood of Juraians on her hands. Because you know, it isn't like she hasn't had enough of that..."

"She's not being controlled and she's not murdering innocents."

"She's murdering people who haven't been presumed innocent until proven guilty."

"Tenchi, who do you think put together these files?" Ayeka asked, her voice the quintessence of cool.

"Ryoko..." Tenchi breathed, his face frozen in a picture of horrified understanding.

"Indeed," Ayeka whispered gently, "I could call her if it would reassure you..."

Responding to his nod, Ayeka pressed a button on the intercom. Ryoko walked in, the first question from her lips: "This is about the proscription?" Off of Ayeka's nod, "Tenchi, I compiled the list. I collected the evidence, and I will be more than happy to be the one to carry out my orders," Ryoko explained gently.

"Even if the orders include murder?"

"It's not murder, Tenchi, it's _Tenchu_: divine punishment."

"It's murder in cold blood."

"Sanctioned by the state..."

Tenchi turns to her. "I have not signed off on this!" he snapped sharply.

"You will not?" Ayeka asked, completely unfazed.

"I don't know how I could...this is…" Tenchi trailed off.

"What needs to be done. Darling, we told you this job was going to be difficult," Ryoko whispered, reaching for Tenchi.

Tenchi jerked his hand away. "You didn't tell me I'd have to forsake my moral judgement!" Silence. Tenchi got up from his chair and walked over to the table where he began to peruse through the files, taking his time and examining names, dates, and faces. Looking up at the two, his face was hard set with the slight permeation of a scowl. "There's no doubt as to the guilt of these men?"

"None whatsoever," came Ayeka's swift reply.

Tenchi walked over the window, the sunlight gently painting his face with light. It's was a fascinating visual dichotomy: a troubled, deeply frowning king with the beautiful beams of sun warming his face with serenity. "These are one of those moments where a man is tested and the strength of his character is tested. If I succumb to your will, Ayeka, not only would I be abandoning my sense of right and wrong - I'd be exposing the Royalty to a scandal.

"Can you see it: 'Tenchi Masaki: hero or butcher?' That would be the question the ordinary people ask themselves as they go about their little lives. They wouldn't know why I had these men killed...and more importantly, they wouldn't care. Neither would the historians. I'd be marked as a highwayman, killing those and seizing their money. Little more than a common thief, if you think about it. No. I'm not that man. You mean well, Ayeka, but I cannot let you take me down that path. That's not who we are. We're better than that and we'd be losing faith in the Juraian people if we thought they couldn't handle this. However, I do understand the wisdom of these words you speak.

"Which is why we'll have a compromise: we'll try these men by military tribunal. They'll have the best representation possible and we'll put our most skilled prosecutors to the task. Everyone will be sworn to secrecy. Ayeka, you'll be responsible for the organization of this task. Ryoko, I want these men captured quickly and quietly. There's no way a hundred of the most influential people in Jurai can disappear without questions being asked. We'll have to weather it; it's the price of doing business. I'm sure between the six of us; we can come up with some pretty inventive lies." Tenchi finished, his nascent understanding of implications dawning upon him. It was an impressive thing; to see the young Emperor slowly formulate the execution of kingly policy.

"A lie, Tenchi-sama, when only seconds ago we were talking about morality?" Ayeka said, with a smirk, "how ironic…"

"Apples and oranges, Ayeka-san."

"Well, you kids seem to have this wrapped all well and good. I have a lot of work to get to..." Ryoko said, walking over to Tenchi and kissing him soundly. "Be safe," she whispered against his lips.

"And you…" he whispered back.

Ryoko teleported away, missing another one of Ayeka's smirks. Tenchi turned to Ayeka and noticed the look on her face. "What?" he inquired.

"A wise decision, Tenchi-sama."

"Thank you."

"Yet you sought the middle ground. A compromise between terror of proscription and the pacifistic trial in broad daylight."

"Yes. Let us hope that will be enough..." Tenchi whispered. By Tsunami's name, he hoped it would be enough.

A/N: This is a day late, you can thank a statistics test. The _Wedding _subseries within HDSR will continue but I wanted to take a moment to frame some momentary conflict and perhaps foreshadow to a bigger problem. This is a dialogue heavy update as basically what I've done for some of the updates is write the chapter in scriptwriting software in script format and 'transliterate' it (if you will) into novel format. That's why some of the updates have more dialogue than the others. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review after reading and as always, enjoy!

Cheers!


	27. Chapter 27

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXVII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

The moonlit Juraian night found Tenchi and Tsunami in bed together; pressed tightly and facing each other. Both naked, Tsunami's thigh rest comfortably over Tenchi's hip as they languidly kissed in post-coital bliss. They are familiar and comfortable with each other as can be.

"Koishii, that was..."

"The way it's supposed to be done, ne Ousama?" Tsunami replied coquettishly.

"Yes. The way it's supposed to be done, darling," he replied as he nibbled along her throat, a growl causing his teeth to vibrate.

"I heard you and Ayeka had words…" Tsunami whimpered, her voice catching as his fingers ran across the creamy expanse of her thigh, fingertips connecting with skin, causing Tsunami to purr like a spoiled kitten. "Ten-chan, you drive me crazy when you do that."

"We did have words. It turned out okay," Tenchi replied, anxious to avoid the subject. He wasn't exactly sure how Tsunami found out about their conversation but it was something he would much rather leave to another night's discussion. He was enjoying himself far too much to let the night be wreck with words of palatial intrigue; cloak and dagger nonsense was best left outside of the bedroom.

"What happened?"

"Ayeka wanted me to do something I wasn't comfortable with doing," Tenchi whispered, his jaw tightening.

"Regarding treason..." she whispered back, as curious as he was uncomfortable.

Tenchi's posture stiffened and his hand stopped but he quickly regained his composure and continued his ministrations, "I was not expecting that you had heard about it."

"Well I wouldn't have but for the fact that the Tenchigumi have Top Code Word clearance. So it's not like I'm not supposed to know about it. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine –"

"No, no. It's not that. I'm not comfortable with the idea of killing someone just because you found something out. Killing out of defense of one's self or another. That's one thing -- I get that. That's fine, that's valid. But killing on a hunch or on the mere presentation of evidence without any thought as to what they might have to say for themselves? That's a gut check. Ayeka was advocating something that I simply was not comfortable with. I told her so. So we came to a compromise."

"Where you would try them in secret..."

"_Haa_."

"And you think that will appease your conscience?"

"Kami-sama, I don't know. I just don't know, Tsu-chan," Tenchi replied sincerely.

"It's okay," she whispered as she pulled him closer and kissed his face. Tenchi pulled away and got up and reached for his silk bathrobe. Tsunami was unable to hide the shock on her face. "Tenchi..."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just don't...for the first time, I felt that Ayeka was taking me somewhere I just didn't want to go. It was a horrible feeling."

"Do you doubt my sister?" Tsunami asked, her tone insistent.

"No..."

"Do you trust her?"

"What a stupid thing to ask..." Tenchi said, his voice almost a growl.

"Don't mock me! Just don't do it!" Tsunami cried.

Tenchi just simply started at her as if she had just bitten him. "I wasn't...how could you think I was mocking you. Of course I trust her...what kind of dumb fucking question is that?!" He cried, angrily now.

Trying a different tact, Tsunami attempts to comfort him. "I'm sorry, koishii, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Ayeka is only trying to do what's best for you. She has an advantage over you; she's lived longer than you."

"How's that supposed…" Tenchi trailed off, incredulously.

"She's lived longer than you, Tenchi, she knows what she's doing."

"She doesn't get to turn my kingdom into the reign of Octavian..."

"The young Roman Emperor..." Tsunami recited quickly.

"Yes. He too favored proscription. To rid himself of enemies, to ensure profit, and to strike a fearsome example for his people, he killed hundreds of his detractors."

"Treason and dissent are two different matters..." Tsunami replied sensibly.

"I know that and you know that...but what does the two of us knowing that in this room mean? Nothing. Sasami, your father could be a harsh man, right?" Tenchi said, slowly building his case.

"Yes…"

"I doubt he would have the problems I'm having with these issues.

"Let's be fair, Ousama, Azusa had a far different upbringing. He had far dissimilar values than you did, my King," Misaki said as she entered, clad only in a sheer nightgown. Her hair was undone and swayed behind her serenely. Tenchi was momentarily struck about how much Sasami and her mother resemble each other. She nuzzled against Tenchi, her lips soft against him and her curves inviting. They kiss warmly for a moment. "Follow your heart, my king. It will not let you down. The Tenchigumi would never let you fail. We would never let you keep yourself from success. If you decide something, that's the way it goes."

"But Ayeka..."

"Ayeka is young and impetuous and she's anxious to be make you as great of a ruler as Azusa. She might seem a bit overboard at times but she's got a good heart and she'll not guide you the wrong way."

"The other day seemed wrong!" Tenchi protested.

"Yes, to your Earthling sensibilities, but the words you and Ayeka speak do us discredit. Juraians are tougher than a simple treason scandal. Have you forgotten? We weathered the murder of King and Queen less than a year ago. The Juraian has a tough, strong spirit - able to weather the word of adversary."

"Then that is enough?"

"As it has been and always will be. Fear not, my gentle-hearted king. The times ahead will weather your heart but you will always find a familiar face in the mirror," she whispered, nuzzling him again. Tsunami followed suit.

"Then that will be enough...Tsunami willing," Tenchi whispered a bit of a smirk on his lips as he kissed. Tsunami snickered and kissed him deeply. Tenchi guided his two fiancées towards the bed and with a flick of his hand, brought the lights to a gentle fade.


	28. Chapter 28

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXVIII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

"Tenchi…watch your feet…" Katsuhito grunted as he aimed a swipe off his right shoulder to meet Tenchi's left. In a move that surprised the old kendoka, Tenchi made no effort to block the slash but flipped backwards in the air. Through a force of determination, as soon as his feet had cleared, he slashed out at the old man who easily swatted away the weak swipe. "Not going to catch me off guard like that," Katsuhito whispered with a smile while he pushed forward with a brutalizing quick snap thrust. "Ikuzo, Tenchi!" was the roar from the lips of the Juraian prince.

Tenchi wasn't quick enough as he felt the tip of the bokken touch his abdomen. Pain shot through his gut as he realized he had been tagged hard. However, more sobering was the truth that were his grandfather to be holding his prized _nihonto_ instead of a trusty bokken made of the wood of Funaho, Tenchi would be shuffling off this mortal coil. As it was, his stomach felt like it had been impaled with a two by four. More disconcerting than this group of facts was the gasp Misaki – waiting patiently by the sidelines per Katsuhito's strict demands – gave that made Tenchi feel all the more emasculated.

He hit the ground in a heap and rose once more, he could already feel the signs of the bruise on his stomach's formation. It was going to be an ugly one. He was panting – a sure sign that he had already lost the battle; the war on the other hand, had not yet been decided. He held his aching abdomen with his right hand and kept the tip of his bokken pointed level at his grandfather's head, parallel to the ground. His breathing slowed as all thoughts slowly dissipated from his center of focus. His eyes narrowed as he brought his left hand to lower part of the hilt, inches away from his right hand.

"_Ikuzo, ji-chan…"_ was all Tenchi whispered before his disappeared.

"Tenchi, no!" Misaki screamed, her throaty voice a wail as she wrestled with herself as to whether to jump in or stay back.

The next few seconds were as eerie as they were disturbing to any semblance of previous normality. The wind began to pick up and a small ring of earth and dust surrounded Katsuhito. The older warrior stiffened as he realized exactly what was happening: his grandson was the tornado of movement. There was a centrifugal force by which Tenchi was moving. It was such a slight thing to see, Katsuhito could almost make out his face, almost but not enough to make out his actual location or visage. He however could feel the shattering of the wind's tranquility as the first strike slashed towards his windpipe.

Katsuhito had pushed the boy a bit too far.

The block Katsuhito put up was tried and true, as he brought the blade just above the _tsuba _to block the blow. He was victorious only by a half measure: his parry was textbook and tapered to Katsuhito relentless brand of perfection. However when the two woods of Tsunami and Funaho met, there was no match whatsoever. The bokken in Katsuhito's hands didn't so much splinter and crack as it simply dissolved in a fine misty cloud of wood particles. The shift was startling as it was sudden, no longer was Katsuhito the instructor but he was now simply an unarmed man in an inordinate amount of danger.

Misaki had already flung herself into the mix, grabbing Tenchi's bokken and crying out as it took every bit of strength that she had to block Tenchi's well executed _men _or downward slash to the head. Only her inhuman strength allowed her to stop the blow safely without risking her hand being shattered. The bokken did the it's maker – Tsunami – credit and held firm against the Goliath-esque reservoir of strength that was Misaki. With a twist of her body, she threw Tenchi away from her as if he was nothing but a twig, wresting the bokken from his grip. Tenchi rose to his feet and with a look that Misaki could not judge and simply walked off.

"Tenchi!" Misaki yelled, starting after him.

"Let him go," Katsuhito called after her.

Misaki gave him a look that made his blood freeze, he'd never seen her look that annoyed during his time before Ryoko's attack. "Fucking testosterone," Misaki swore rather uncouthly under her breath before snapping the bokken in two over her knee like it was a twig. If Misaki had known any better, she would have sworn that from a distance she heard a sound faintly like child-like Sasami beginning to bawl. She turned to Katsuhito. "You're a very, very lucky man. Had you two been alone, you'd be dead."

"I must disagree, Mother Misaki, with all due respect," said a chastened Katsuhito who reverted into Yosho in a subtle, unknowing act of contrition. "It takes more than wood to kill a Juraian royal. Nevertheless, you are correct in your estimation of my fortune. Had that connected, I'd be very sorry," he said, shaking his head ruefully. "I'm not sure that these training lessons can continue."

"Hasn't he learned enough?" Misaki asked plaintively as she helped Yosho to his feet.

"Not even close, though I say with all humility: he may be far beyond my capacity to help. You saw him, Misaki. I was able to land that blow and his movements are still comparatively sloppy. In a crisis or with one of you ladies in danger, he's a different man. With somebody else's life on the line, he's a dealer of death…a virtuoso. However, without the pressure – he lets himself fall into these fits of mediocrity. Observe: same session that had him accepting a blow to the abdomen saw him turning into whirling dervish. He may not have killed me had he connected, but you'll get no argument from me on the lethality of the situation," Yosho reflected gravely.

"So you're just going to quit teaching him?"

"I'm not safe, the teacher must always be responsible for providing an atmosphere for safe learning. It doesn't do him any good if I'm more concerned about not biting off too much to chew rather than worrying about imparting knowledge."

Misaki looked at him for a moment before drawing herself to full height. "We'll have to find something else for you to do then. A teacher must be responsible – in all situations," she said simply before walking off. A handmaiden came running to Misaki, bowing quickly and trying desperately to catch her breath. "Calm down…take a deep breath…alright now, what is it?" Misaki said in an almost motherly tone.

"His Majesty wishes to see you," she said, her eyes fearful.

"I'll bet he does," Misaki said, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Let's go…"

**************

Misaki wasted no time in bathing quickly, and applying a few womanly touches. A pair of high-heeled sandals, stockings with a negligee made for a fetching outfit while she ordered the servants to bind her hands behind her in a reverse prayer tie, with her hands in a prayerful position while pressed against the middle of her spine. It was a strenuous position but Misaki was far too experienced with being tied up and tying up to let such a intermediate position faze her. Azusa had trained his warrior queen well. When she entered his throne room, aided with servants who compensated for her lack of freedom, Tenchi's eyebrow rose.

"Why are you tied…"

"You prefer me tied, don't you?" She asked knowingly.

Tenchi nodded, his face scarlet and his eyes lowered.

"Be not ashamed of your preference. I am quite the comfortable submissive and you've earned my obedience countless times over. There's nothing dirty about this…" she said before stopping herself. "Or should I say, there's nothing wrong about this. I always preferred Azusa binding my hands to playing the dominatrix. Funaho however was a much different story," Misaki said with a smile.

"Ayeka told me she was vanilla…" Tenchi blurted out before he could stop himself but he gave himself away by covering his mouth with his hands like he was a five year old that admitted he had his hand in the cookie jar – the irony being: his crime was already evident before he had to say anything.

"My, my, Husband our little Ayeka has been every so naughty. I will have to punish her for telling tales out of turn. But yes, Funaho was very vanilla but Azusa had a way of…persuading her to punish him for being such a bad boy. Just like I've a way of getting you to be such a dominant king in the bedroom, Husband," Misaki said, practically moaning the honorific in such a display of desire that Tenchi nearly lost all self-control.

"This wedding needs to hurry up and happen so I can feel more comfortable with being called that."

Misaki fluttered her eyelids coyly. Tenchi went to her, overwhelmed with desire. "You want me," she stated, for it wasn't a question.

"When don't I?" He asked her almost desperately before Misaki sank to her knees and slowly relieved Tenchi of his tension. No noises were made as if the lurid act performed was being done so in secret, though nothing could have been further from the truth. When she was done, she simply smiled at her husband-to-be and swallowed, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "No hard feelings, huh?" He asked with a whisper.

"None. Though baby, I'm going to have to take over…"

"Take over for what?" Tenchi asked as he reached to untie her but she shook her head, her eyes pleading. He relented but asked once more: "take over for what?"

"Meet your new sensei."

"You!?"

"Me."

"So I'll need to call you sensei on the training grounds…" Tenchi summed up, making sure he understood this radical new change.

"Indeed, but if you're a very good student, I'll call you Daddy in the bedroom," she whispered, licking his lips. Tenchi spent the rest of the day showing Misaki exactly how much he liked her new idea. Training was put off for a few days as neither one of them could walk very straight.

A/N: Sorry guys, this author's note is an edit. Completely forgot to add one beforehand. My stats class is getting serious and so am I about passing it. So posts might be a bit spotty here and there. By now I think you've seen that I tackle the sexuality and neuroses of Tenchi and Co. I do that because it's something I enjoy writing about and you guys don't seem too put off. But I'm not here to offend anyone so if anyone has a problem or is offended, or thinks I've overshot the T rating by a mile -- shoot me a PM, we'll talk about it.

Hope you enjoy. I've got a few more readers which I'm thrilled about, a few more reviewers which is awesome. So read, rejoice, and don't forget to review.

Cheers!


	29. Chapter 29

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXIX**

**By Takeda Kenji**

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I'd do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

Mihoshi's voice was ever so clear in the smoky bar. It was her free time and she sang soulfully while her She had been walking a beat before she had been assigned Vice Undercover of her own volition. Pills and free sex helped numb the hurt. She made as many arrests as she let away free so a blowjob or two kept her superiors from asking from too many questions. Galaxy Police Granddaddy was never the wiser. Kiyone had watched her best friend fall deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole and all she could do was put her foot down to prevent the worst of it.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright_

_With you?_

The level of masochism of which Mihoshi was capable, willing and even perhaps eager to take upon her was nothing short of astounding. Kiyone had been helpless in the face of such bitter cyanotic thinking. Ironically, in the past it had been Mihoshi who was the problem and the very one from whom Kiyone had frantically attempted escape after escape. Now, more than anything, Kiyone needed to be close to her friend. Mihoshi was in a very bad way and Kiyone knew she had no one else in the galaxy and would be bereft at the lost of her one true friend.

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I'd do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be cheating on you_

_It's the wrong time_

_She's pulling me through_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

Kiyone's voice was soulful and the tears prettily glistened in her gorgeous eyes as she sang softly into the microphone, her eyes locked with Mihoshi's as she took her turn playing the keyboard, encouraged by Mihoshi's hand on her knee. Mihoshi loved to hear her Kiyone sing, the teal-haired beauty's alto meshing so very well with blonde's clarion soprano.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright?_

_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright_

_Is that alright with you?_

The bar loved them. Most of the patrons were lovers-in-longing who were neither pretty nor charming but rather the rugged, salt of the earth type. The kind that gathered at this bar were the gentle kind of folk who needed a good cry or a place to consume whatever intoxicant made them feel better; whatever made them forget the hurt. The unbearable burden on simply being was sometimes enough to drive one to drink and those were the people that congregated at the Nine Crimes Bar off the turnpike of Jupiter. There was a seedy underpinning of crime and graft that seemed to fuel the area but they thankfully stayed out of the bar.

The visually imposing barkeep was a burly, effeminate mass of contradictions. A lover of chewing tobacco who was a crack-shot with a repeater rifle that kept the peace, he was nevertheless a man who kept his clothing impeccable and loved to dance and knew makeup better than most of female barflies who congregated in his beloved bar. He was the odd sort of man who could kill with his bare hands and yet moments later, he would dearly lament a chipped nail or bump on his well moisturized hands.

_Is that alright?_

_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright?_

_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright_

_Is that alright with you?_

As they reached the end of the song, Kiyone quietly made a decision. She would mingle with Mihoshi that night. They had always been close but had managed to stay away from that one line of carnal knowledge. That had been the stopping point but many a long glance or brush of fingers against skin had been the clue. Kiyone didn't have to guess. She would take Mihoshi to bed and show her a trick or two that they had learned from other women. The Galaxy Police Academy had been a grueling two years of hot summer days of punishing drills and classroom instruction followed by simmering nights of random yet satisfying nighttime fucking with a different recruit each night.

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

_No..._

The time to hurt was over, Kiyone had to do something about this. she was going to make Mihoshi feel better. She would be the comfort that Tenchi which Tenchi could not be. She would succeed where he had so utterly failed.

"Mihoshi?"

"Yeah, Kiyone?"

"You're coming home with me tonight."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I don't want to be alone anymore either," Kiyone admitted quietly.

An unrestrained burst of applause interrupted what had otherwise been a quiet moment as the pair kissed.

"Take me home, Kiyone, just take me home," Mihoshi whispered embarrassedly against Kiyone's lips. However, there was a hint of smile to her lips, faint yet there all the same.

A/N: I made a C (C for credit, baby!) in my stats class so my summer is already beginning to look a lot better. I'm sorry that I, the daily chapter poster, took so long to post this chapter but I needed a week to decompress and so 7 days after my final: I'm back to posting. 9 Crimes by Damien Rice from his album, _9_ is an actual song as you might have guessed. The difference between this and your average songfic is that this is actually meant to be sung within the story as opposed to a soundtrack to the chapter per a usual songfic. I hope you enjoy it and I hope the miho-kiyo segment enjoys a little shoutout even if I think Mihoshi and Kiyone would make rather good wives to Tenchi. Please read, enjoy, and review --- in that order if ye like.

Cheers!


	30. Chapter 30

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXX**

**By Takeda Kenji**

Herei Amano sat in a chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap. His robes are tailor-made and looked to cost a personal fortune. His beard was neatly trimmed and his face was handsome with salt and pepper hair. The door gave a little creak as Tenchi entered the prison cell, his face surprisingly weary for someone as young as him. As per his raising, Amano rose to his feet to greet his king.

"Lord Amano," Tenchi greeted with a nod of his head.

"Good evening, _Ousama," _Amano replied, nodding in kind.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under such conditions."

"Well I'm not sure what those conditions are. Though I would request some tobacco if you plan to hold me for long."

"You too? Yosho and Ayeka are bad enough..." Tenchi muttered good-naturedly.

"A vice I picked up while on Earth," Amano explained, apology absent in his tone.

"Yes. Of course," Tenchi replied hospitably, before snapping his finger. A guard was prompt in entering, awaiting his bidding. "You heard the man. Get him something worthy of a General..."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard barked, bowing low and excusing himself hastily.

"Now..."

"You've got my attention, Your Majesty," Amano responded gamely, his rich baritone an even contrast with Tenchi's easygoing tenor. He accepted the tobacco from the returning guard and inspected before nodding curtly at the guard who took the hint and excused himself.

"Call me Tenchi, please," Tenchi requested.

"As you wish, Tenchi," Amano said as he sprinkled tobacco leaves into the rolling papers before licking the sealant and lighting the fruits of his labor and inhaling deeply.

"You're not the least bit curious why you're here?"

"Oh on the contrary, I am extremely curious. But as a General in the Reserves and a man of the Juraian Nobility, I did expect that everything would be explained to me in time," Amano riposted effortlessly, as smoke shot from his nostrils.

"Yes," Tenchi acknowledged.

"This cannot be good news, _Ousama_," Amano concluded resignedly.

"No, I'm afraid it's not," Tenchi agreed sadly.

"I assume you'll not try me in the open air."

"How did you know I was to try you at all?"

"Ousama, forgive me but you are still quite young. Were this anything less serious than a crime of say...high treason, I would not be in this prison. You don't put someone like me in here unless you're serious. Farce has a place in humor but this is no laughing matter, is it Ousama?"

Tenchi produced a document from thin air and let it fall to the table. "You are being charged with High Treason so your guess was well informed."

Amano frowned but kept his composure. "Such a charge is ludicrous, I assure you. However, as my treatment goes, I cannot complain."

"Nor will I give you reason to. Those confessions you see there were not obtained under duress."

"I cannot be sure of that."

"You can."

"Why? Because you say so?" Amano asked gently.

Tenchi's eyebrow arched. "Yes," he replied coolly.

"Well given that you're charging me with a capital Felony, I do suppose our relationship becomes rather adversarial, I'm afraid. I apologize, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid that taking your word blindly will not be an option."

"Suit yourself. Torture is not used in my kingdom."

"Not by your wish but I think we must sadly conclude that somewhere in the Galaxy, it is being employed for some reason."

"You're so sure?"

"I know that one man, no matter how powerful, cannot shine his goodness throughout the entire galaxy and make his benevolent will absolutely so."

"You're wrong. I can. I will with my dying breath do just that," Tenchi exclaimed, surprising himself with his own vehemence.

"How I do hope you prove me wrong..." Amano replied kindly.

"You will be tried, in secret, with the best counsel available."

"I have legal advisors –" Amano began.

"Military barristers," Tenchi refuted.

"I cannot provide an advocate of my own choosing?" Amano asked, hiding well his shock at such a deprivation of rights.

"As I understand it, Azusa wouldn't have asked questions, he would have simply killed you and the ninety-nine others," Tenchi replied simply.

Amano was caught off guard for the first time as he struggled to process this new information. "Ninety-nine others? You have charged ninety-nine other nobleman in addition to me?"

"That's right."

"Tsunami help us all," Amano said, his patience quickly fading.

"Well, considering she's my soon-to-be wife, I don't know how helpful to your cause she'll be."

"I've lived longer than you, Ousama, I believe Tsunami is a goddess for us all."

"Fair enough," Tenchi conceded.

"We committed treason, you say?"

"According to the affidavits, you conspired as the League of 100 - a group of disgruntled nobility - to weaken Jurai's defenses to allow the regicide of Azusa and Funaho."

"What happened to our former King and Queen was a tragedy but I wasn't involved in any way."

"I…" Tenchi said as he struggled to keep the conflict out of his voice. "You seem like a good man," he said, his better angels winning out over procedure. "You seem like you have the best interests of Jurai at heart and were I to serve as a juror, you'd have had me at hello," Tenchi said quietly.

"That's very kind of you, _Ousama_, but will I be tried before my own peers? Is such a thing possibly in this military tribunal that you propose?" Amano asked, his voice tinged with a slight trace of bitterness.

"It won't be a kangaroo court…"

"With all due respect, I have no recourse available to me if not everything is as idyllic as you make it out to be."

"Lord Amano, this evidence documents embezzlement of Royal Funds in order to obtain the mercenaries that did this horrible thing. The League of 100 was a anti-monarchy movement sharply critical of Azusa's reign."

"It is against the law to have an opinion contrary to the reigning monarch."

"Not in my kingdom it's not, however regardless of where you go – supporting terrorism will always be illegal and the League of 100 was exactly that."

"Excuse me, _Ousama, _I must protest! That is a slanderous lie."

"So you would call me a liar?" Tenchi asked curiously.

"You seem to see fit to call me a terrorist and a treasonous criminal. I think at some point one must speak truth to power. I believe in you, Tenchi. But I don't believe in those who would advise you. The League of 100 is a group of nobility concerned with the direction the former King was taking us."

"It went too far, I put down what you helped create," Tenchi said, as he backed away and rose to his feet.

"What a horrible day it will be…" Amano whispered. "What a horrible day it will be when you finally discover what a wicked old harpy your fiancée Ayeka truly is."

Tenchi did not move against Amano, he merely leveled a steely gaze of a man far beyond Tenchi's years. "The guards will make sure your needs are taken care of," he said coolly. And with that, Tenchi left Herei Amano to his thoughts.

A/N: It's been a while. I'm sorry, I've kinda hit a rut with this series and need new inspiration on where to take it. Please read and review, and as always: Enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXXI**

**By Takeda Kenji**

A lone wolf baled at the moon from a distance, the sound echoing for what seemed to be an eternity to Tenchi's ears. The meeting with Amano had badly shaken him and he wasn't quite sure how to take the hastily planted barb at the end of their conversation. Tenchi wasn't sure what had made the otherwise perfectly behaved gentleman stoop to such a petty thing as name-calling. And to say that about another man's wife? Shameful!

"Ayeka?" Tenchi called out for his fiancée, as he slowly rubbed his temples.

His movements were stealthy as he slowly made his way into the bedroom. It was such a simple thing, the guilt or innocence of these hundred men when compared to the complexities of say, the task load of a dimensional supervisor. Yet Tenchi was only too aware of the fragility of human life and were these men to be found guilty, their lives would be forfeit. This was a troubling matter to Tenchi's relatively unburdened conscience.

"I'm here, darling."

She was in his arms and comforted him as he carried her to bed. Her fingers were virtuoso and tenderly yet firmly sought the knots in his muscles. However, there wasn't much work for her to do tonight as the more troubling matters were on his mind.

"What's wrong, Tenchi?" Ayeka asked of her fiancée.

Tenchi contemplated the answer. He wasn't sure how he was going to broach the topic with Ayeka. Out of all of his harem, Ayeka was probably the most fearsome. Tenchi had felt the slap of her hand before and it wasn't an experience he was wishing to revisit.

"That Amano guy," he began softly.

"Yes, Herei Amano," she prodded gently.

"He doesn't care much for you."

"Nor should he. He opposed my father and by extension me as well."

"He opposed what your father was doing. I don't think he gave a damn about Azusa the man."

"Tenchi, what's the matter? This shouldn't be worrying you."

"But it is. This guy, Ayeka...I wanted to like him."

"What?" she asked, rising from his grasp, the look on her face indignant.

"After what he said about you, there's no way I could like the man but—"

"And what did Herei Amano say about me?"

"Ayeka, that's not important –"

"Spit it out, Tenchi. This man got to you. I was opposed to the meeting in the first place. I knew this would happen –"

"What? That I would govern with eyes wide open? That I would see the man accused of violating my people?"

"How quickly they become _your_ people, Ousama...

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're young, you're so young. Amano has been at this game for a very long time. He most likely warned you about me. Am I right?"

"He said: 'What a terrible day it'll be when you realize what a wicked old harpy Ayeka really is'...or something to that extent."

"Am I a wicked old harpy, Tenchi?"

"No!" he exclaimed as he reached to hold her but she refused him. Ayeka shook her head before leaning to kiss his cheek. Shaking her head, Ayeka silently brooded while she walked out to the balcony.

"Forgive me, Tenchi. I do not wish to confuse you."

"You're doing a pretty good job at it, I'm not going to lie."

"Nor would I want you to. I've been called that word before. It brings up bad memories."

"Who called you that?"

"Some old suitors, it doesn't matter."

"How could they get away with such a thing?"

"Because it would be so mature of me to run to Father and tell on the bad men who called me names..."

"I guess that makes a certain amount of sense."

"Besides," Ayeka recounted with a angelic smile upon those painted lips, "I didn't get mad. I got revenge."

"Oh?"

"Suffice it to say, those addle-minded pricks never did seem to last long after calling me that. All of them met one unfortunate demise after another. Sad, really. Oh well..."

"Well when you absolutely, positively got to kill every motherfucker that pisses you off..."

"Accept no substitutes," Ayeka said with a wicked smile, finishing his sentence. "Yes, darling, yes I got my hands dirty back in the day and I'll be damned if Herei Amano thinks he can put one over me. My father was more than a match for him and so am I!"

"You didn't meet with him, Ayeka."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning: this guy's persuasive. I don't know what he did or –"

"The evidence clearly shows –"

"I know what the evidence details! Damn it, Ayeka, I can read."

"Then what is this 'you don't know business' all about?"

"I don't know who's more trustworthy: a tangled web showing fraud and treason or Lord Amano with his easygoing talk..."

"Tenchi..."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you."

"I would hope not."

"Well what's the answer?"

"I would think for one thing: not having you as the Decider in this matter..."

Tenchi looked at her, a disappointed frown on his face. "I appreciate your vote of confidence."

"It's the truth, Husband."

"I'm not your Husband. Not yet, anyhow."

She whirled around to look at him, danger in her eyes. "No. You are not my husband, yet. When were you planning on remedying that?"

Bad move. Tenchi realized things had just gone from bad to worse. Marital or domestic conflict was a new concept to him. Oh sure he had been around for the Battle of the Babes when Ryoko and Ayeka were constantly around each other's throats but this was different: now it was his ass in the fire. This was a wholly unwelcome change. Yet there was a little voice in him that he hadn't identified as conscience or wisdom or the devil on his left shoulder. All he knew was that the little voice within was telling him not to buckle but rather to confront the issue.

"I'm sorry, Ayeka. The wedding preparations are going as quickly as possible. I'm as anxious as you are. I snapped in a moment of anger - it was wrong, and I do apologize. "

"Well, I do admit that I can get a little hot under the collar and I did overreact a bit," she allowed, lowering her eyes. "You hit a nerve, Ousama. You always manage to capture my focus -- for better or worse."

"You keep calling me _Ousama, _'Your Majesty'…and yet you begrudge me when I try to rule the best I can."

"I try to hold you to a standard that will make you the best ruler you can be," Ayeka countered gently but firmly.

"I'm doing what I think is right," Tenchi said, almost meekly.

"Are you?" Ayeka asked, her voice would have sounded impish were the circumstances not so serious.

"I'm trying," Tenchi said, just as quietly but with a note of previously lacking conviction backing up his words.

"Yes darling, and that is why we love you. Because you are trying."

"I love you, Ayeka."

"And I you, Tenchi. Now for Tsunami's sake, let us be married and have it done with!" Ayeka said forcefully.

Well now Tenchi was truly in it. He was going to have to find a way to speed up the "I do's" before his not-so-blushing brides to be kidnapped him away to a wedding chapel and subjected him to an involuntary eloping.

A/N: Hi gang, sorry about the time in between posting. It's been a bear dealing with some health issues and a general lack of inspiration to write. I haven't given up on the story and I'd like to thank the readers who haven't given up on me. I hope you read and enjoy and subsequently, review.

Enjoy :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXXII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

**The Wedding: Part VII**

_**The Day Finally Arrives**_

**Waiting**

Nerves, that's all it was. That was all it had to be, right? This fundamental question had been nagging Tenchi for the last hour and there he was, all splendid in marriage robes thought the crotch was a bit tight. This, Tenchi had a deep seeded suspicion, was most likely a last minute prank played on him by his wives-to-be. There was that word again: wife – no, not even the singular. Tenchi was dealing with multiple vivacious vixens who had claim on his scrotum, mortgage, and half of his estate. Anyone who thought marriage wasn't serious business needed a quick punch to the wedding tackle in Tenchi's humble opinion. He knew better than most that he was entering a world from which there was no chance of escape.

Sure, he was a kami. He had super duper fruity powers to the umpteenth power and he knew how to stop time. This was to say nothing of the fact that he could do all this and more while maintaining fabulously fresh and manageable shampooed hair. But against the crushing weight of his harem's collective power, Tenchi might have as well been a tiny little insect for all it mattered. One on one, Tenchi was a match for each of them but when they combined their powers and called forth that immeasurable surge of power called women's prerogative…well, Tenchi was ill-advised to do anything other than nod his head and say yes dear.

"Tenchi, enough is enough, will you please get this marriage on the road!" came the triumphant roar from the mighty Lionesses of Sparta.

"Yes dear," came the infinitesimally small squeak from the humbled mouse of Athens.

Tenchi's women had beaten Tenchi thoroughly and had ignored all his stammering and protests of formality and decorum and delays. When all was said and done, he could postpone it no longer. In the back of his head, in that little recess of gray brain matter that served as primary propellant for the dominant portion of Tenchi's personality, condolences were made and rationalizations were ablaze. After all, it reasoned, this wasn't so much of a loss for Tenchi. He was already their lover and significant other. He was basically their Husband without the paperwork or rings on everyone's fingers. And this was true. He was in their lives to stay, for as long as they would have him. But this was different. When one got down to brass tacks, marriage was a contract.

And the deal Tenchi was making was with five women a hell of a lot scarier than any Devil the collective imagination of Earth could devise.

**Decision time **

It had taken a closed room session lasting two hours but the Ladies had decided on titles and pomp and circumstance. Ayeka, as crown princess and first in the line of succession, had taken First Wife for herself. As far as she was concerned, the rest of them could scavenge for the leftovers. Ryoko gracefully ceded title of First Consort to Washu as neither of them were allowed to take the title of Queen and therefore went by Consort, First and Second. Misaki had bowed out of the proceedings. She had been a Wife, Queen, and mother, she had played the game before and the conquest for title held no interest for her. She was the mama bear of the group as well as Tenchi's most frequent nighttime companion. This arrangement actually worked to the harmony of the harem if for no other reason than with Shu-shu and Ayeka growing closer and closer and 'Little' Ryoko becoming a more frequent visitor to 'Mistress' Sasami's bedroom, Tenchi needed someone to help keep his bed warm. Misaki was never prouder of her two girls as when she saw them come to peaceable agreement: Sasami would take the mantle of Second Wife/Queen. In the end it turned out for the best, each girl was going to be married to Tenchi and there wasn't any form of protocol or semantics that could rob the harem of that wish fulfilled.

**Down they fall**

"The Brides to His Majesty, I bid you: come forth!" Yosho intoned in a rich baritone.

There he was, standing there as he had been for an hour while procession after instrumentation made the time stretch for an eternity. For a moment, Tenchi's heart stopped when he saw the descent of angels to his side: his women were positively glowing. Like ethereal sirens of lore and mythology, these magnificent creatures descended from the ceiling – levitating gracefully down to his side. Quick like lightning, they encircled the young Emperor and knelt prostrate before him. Clad in the white hooded robes of traditional Japanese brides, their bodies positively shimmered with radiance and a faint hum could be heard.

Tenchi's head was already swimming; he had never seen such beauty before him. His throat was suddenly parched and his mouth felt dry.

"R-r-rise," he croaked and shivered as they did. Five pairs of gorgeous eyes, sparkling in their various hues, were locked on his form and he felt a cognitive dissonance begin to form in his thinking. He was assailed by the overwhelming pressure he felt from the thousands upon thousands of onlookers and his brides while at the same time he felt buoyed by the adoration in their eyes. One mind, two feelings.

Queasy didn't even begin to describe it. Becoming Emperor of Jurai was a monumental task and by no means a happy day for Tenchi but it was so off-putting that he did not falter when it came to pledging his life to the Juraian cause. Yet, at his own wedding, he felt like his stomach was twisting in knots. Why was he so nervous? Why was so he so awash with jitters?

A bead of sweat formed and slid down his face. 'Tsunami, give me strength,' he thought to himself, pleading silently. He dared not speak this unease. Tsunami, however, jerked violently before regaining control. Her eyes searched for his and cotton candy orbs locked with mocha brown windows to the soul.

"_Koishii…_you are--" she said so softly that Tenchi barely hear her.

"No," he said, as he teetered a bit, righting his balance with a noticeable exertion of will. By now, the other brides had noticed. The mood switched from exuberance to empathy as they laid hands upon him and the humming grew louder. Still a faint _legato _stretch of noise barely audible to only Tenchi, harem, and Yosho, the humming still ensconced itself deep into Tenchi's focus.

"Tenchi," Ryoko whispered. "Baby, we're here. Did you ever think we'd actually end up here?"

Now that was a fair question, Tenchi thought to himself, as he shook his head. "No, I never did. This is--"

"Reality setting in. This isn't a dream," Misaki said, her voice a curious mix of gentle support fused with an iron firmness that would do her mother proud. "This is happening. You're actually going to marry all of us. And we're going to make you the happiest man in the world."

"I'm already the happiest man," Tenchi protested feebly.

"Happiness, _Ou-chan?_" Ayeka queried. "Pardon my saying so, I don't think you look so happy right now."

"She's got a point, Tenchi," Washu pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing a bit of my nerve," Tenchi admitted. Surprisingly, Hell didn't freeze and Heaven didn't spill over into Thailand at that moment. There was no calamity and Tenchi was still very much alive, having been spared the wrath of five angry brides. In fact, if anything, the look he took away from them was one of pity. "_Gomen nasai,_ I'm sorry for my weakness. Forgive me," Tenchi said, his face red with shame.

"Tenchi," Tsunami said, quietly beckoning to him.

"Yes?" he replied, looking to the one who he'd fallen for first.

"Can you hear that?" Tsunami asked, with the most charming smile. Carefree to a fault, it was full of an angelic mirth of someone who was in complete contentment.

"The…the humming?" Tenchi said, stumbling for what she could be referring to.

"Yes, _koishii. _The humming," she whispered, her eyes so bright it made him want to cry.

"What is it?" he asked plaintively.

Tsunami did not speak yet when went she held her hand to her heart and the others did the same, the answer crystallized into one word: "love?" he asked. "The sound is love?" he asked, barely believing it. It didn't seem like a possibility. He didn't know what was more unbelievable about the revelation: that five women could love a carrot farmer that much or that love – regarded as some as a mere emotion – could manifest itself into sound. It was so beyond the realm of anything he could begin to put into some sense of order.

And then Ayeka's advice came back to him: 'Fake it til you make it'.

Tenchi felt a little bit of relief form in the pit of his stomach and he relished the feeling, as it gave him fortitude to do what must be done.

"Darling, this is a wedding, not a beheading. Do cheer up," Misaki teased, rather mercilessly.

Tenchi's hand shot up to the back of his head as he patted the mat of hair, a nervous habit he had yet to kick. The brides did seem a little encouraged by his lift in spirits. A clearing of a throat roused the attention of the group and they turned to the source of the interruption: Yosho.

"I hate to interrupt such a touching moment," Yosho said, with a smirk. "But if you'll notice, we do have a sizeable audience who came and endured hours of security checks and screenings to see their emperor tie the knot."

"I'll tie your knot," Misaki growled at Yosho, who promptly lost any semblance of a smirk and suddenly became very interested with his shoes.

Tenchi simply turned to his grandfather and nodded. He was ready.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here under the Visage and in the Presence of Her Lady Tsunami and His Majesty Tenchi Masaki Jurai to join their hands with Lady Washu Hakubi, Ryoko Hakubi, and Misaki Masaki Jurai in Blessed Matrimony. We do so at our Emperor's wish and with the blessed acquiescence of his five brides. What is put forth today, let no one tear asunder," Yosho recited smoothly from memory as he scanned the faces in the crowd. "However, should anyone hold any objection or feel cause to speak against this joining of souls in wedding, please speak now."

There was a pause. And then a clear voice rang from the back of the chapel. "Yeah, I do. I think he's a couple brides short of a wedding."

In walked Kiyone and Mihoshi, bedecked in full GP regalia. The look on their faces suggested that something was going to get done or there would be hell to pay. The brides didn't look too happy either as they formed ranks around their bridegroom.

"For fuck's sake…" muttered Ryoko.

"Mihoshi! What is the meaning of this?" Ayeka asked, her voice a bit shrill.

"We're crashing the wedding?" Mihoshi said, a little unsure that she punctuated with a giggle.

It was giggle that resolved a crisis before it began. For that giggle, which Tenchi hadn't heard from Mihoshi in so long, tickled him as something that was just fun; just honest to goodness funny. He bowed his head as he began to laugh, the nerves and pent up angst of the day fading from him like clouds of vapor.

"Nothing less from the Tenchigumi…" he said.

Nothing less indeed. Tenchi simply stared at Mihoshi, shaking his head with a big grin on his face. "It's okay, guys, I'm fine," he said gently as he walked towards the pair of policewomen.

"Tenchi, I swear…if you leave me at the altar," Misaki started with a stage whisper as her words for Tenchi and not the now thoroughly entertained populace watching this potential quarrel. "I will –"

"I'd never dare," Tenchi said, gently cutting off any promises of mayhem to his genitals that Misaki might have concocted. As he approached Mihoshi, he noticed that she looked a little the worse for wear. "It's been too long."

"Oh Tenchi," Mihoshi said as she began to tear up and sob.

"Mihoshi," Tenchi said as he pulled her into his arms and comforted her.

"Tenchi…" was all she could say against his shoulder.

"_Yare yare,_" Yosho muttered to himself, thinking about the minutes ticking away of his life that he would never get back.

A/N: Another milestone reached. I actually got them to the church. As always, please read and review.

Enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

**Haunting Dreams, Sobering Reality: Chapter XXXIII**

**By Takeda Kenji**

**The Wedding: Part VIII**

_**The Conclusion**_

In the space of a second, Tenchi was in a horrible spot. Caught between consoling Detective First Class Mihoshi and his fuming brides, this situation had shot like a bat out of hell towards a new condition. He could feel this getting out of hand in a hurry. The first emotion that gripped him was a paralyzing fear; like an actor onstage who in a horrible fit of stage fright had forgotten his lines. There literally was no way out of this that didn't involve some insane amount of risk. What could he do? Bring Mihoshi into the fold? Now there was a loaded suggestion if ever he imagined one.

The five brides who didn't leave, who hadn't told Tenchi where he could shove it had waited for their time at the altar and Tenchi was sure that there was a sense that Mihoshi was the prodigal daughter who had come a little too late for their tastes. Either that or they blamed him for fucking up his choosing. All of his transgressions flashed before his eyes as he felt the collective stare of the cathedral on him. The silence was deafening as he pulled away from Mihoshi. She looked at him with those china blue eyes and he felt his heart melt.

"I've really fucked things up, haven't I?" Tenchi said aloud, so that everyone could hear him. A murmur went through the crowd as people shifted in their seats. It was not commonplace for Royalty to behave so boorishly as to utter profanities in a holy place. This was to say nothing of the fact that the sight of the Monarchy admitting fallibility was quite likely without precedence. The people knew their king was _kami_ and to hear him act so ordinary was such a jarring thing. Tenchi raised his hand for silence and the sound was squelched into nothingness, a dropped pin would have made a commotion. Tenchi bowed his head as he began reciting a silent prayer. He prayed for compassion, he prayed for wisdom, he prayed for the better angels of his women to shine through, most of all, he prayed that he would still have as loving of a harem when he ended the day as he did when he started it.

"Minna-san, I thank you for your patience. Go to the altar, each of you. Kiyone and Mihoshi too," he said, raising a hand as a gesture of peace to curtail a protest before it began. "I realize this is a situation on what should be the happiest day of our lives. I swear on my life, we will deal with it as _Tenchigumi_."

"As we always have," Ayeka said, nodding in spite of the overwhelming ambivalence she felt towards accepting Mihoshi into her circle of wives. Better that they deal with it as a group rather than Tenchi making some unilateral decision. She was glad that he had considered their feelings and not dismissed them. With that, she crossed the threshold of the other brides and made her way to the altar. Her head was held high and her stature as real and picturesque as could possibly be. Ayeka Masaki Jurai was truly a sight to behold.

Washu didn't care one or the other as long as she had her mistress and her man, she couldn't give less of a damn what the bubblehead wanted to do. "Don't fuck this up, Tenchi…" she muttered as she followed after Ayeka.

"Always a towering reservoir of confidence there, darling…" Tenchi remarked of the unhelpful comment.

"Don't mention it, buttercup," came the reply.

Tsunami was torn between emotions: elation at the return of Mihoshi whom she had missed dearly and dismay at how nothing was going to plan on her wedding day. She wanted Mihoshi in the fold, or to be more precise, Sasami wanted Mihoshi to join the harem. Tsunami was a little more reserved on the subject. She loved Tenchi and her devotion to Sasami was absolute but she was not as understanding of Mihoshi. Granted, Tenchi could have handled things better and so could she for that matter but sometimes when the crisis manifests, shit happens. Better put, it was quite fair to say that she and Tenchi had most definitely broken a few eggs making this particular omelet.

Nevertheless she was a fan of the end result.

There was no sort of playbook for negotiating such an overwhelmingly complicated thing such as the love lives of the most powerful people in the universe. In the end however, she could no more blame Mihoshi for needing time after Tenchi had chosen the harem than she could blame herself for rushing to him that night and setting the events in motion. In that moment, she chose to accept Mihoshi and Kiyone into the fold. She knew that her fellow wives might have a bit more trouble than she did making this decision but she felt that it was the right decision.

Tsunami closed her eyes and her hand reached for Tenchi's. Her pale, unblemished, delicate fingers brushed against his farmer's tanned, calloused fingers and their eyes met and she gifted him with a miniscule smile and nod. It was such a small gesture and yet for Tenchi's heightened, frazzled state of mind, it had a cool, soothing effect that eased his nerves and put his mind at ease. She smiled and turned towards the altar before pausing, as a particularly devious idea struck her.

"A little privacy is in order, I do believe," she said softly with a giggle that Washu immediately recognized and the sound made her blanch immediately.

"Sister what are you doing?"

"Tsunami," Tenchi asked, an eyebrow arched.

Tsunami's form became ethereal, more so than usual as she raised her hands and floated toward the crowd. A gasp went through the gathered audience as the divinity of their patron goddess became even more apparent. Heads bowed and eyes closed as prayers were whispered and some people even walked into the aisle so that they could bow, completely prostrate before Tsunami.

"My poor children, you have been cooped up for several hours and you must be weary. You were not expecting such an eventful day, were you?" Tsunami inquired of her worshippers. Discernible murmurs in the negative could be heard as she nodded with a barely concealed smile. "I thought not. Come children, let us away to a place where you can rest and be merry," she said soothingly. Turning to Yosho, she beckoned him to come and he made his way to azure-haired goddess.

"Yes Tsunami, what is it?"

"Show these people a good time," Tsunami said before she waved her hands and Yosho  
along with the entire audience assembled disappeared.

"What, what just happened?" Tenchi asked, bewildered.

"I teleported everyone else away along with Yosho. They'll be at the serving hall, with free drinks," Tsunami replied evilly, with a giggle. "He'll take care of them, keep them entertained and we can get back to," she said, her face growing more serious, "more pressing matters."

Tenchi took that opportunity to walk over to one of the pews and took a seat. His brides followed and took seats beside him. Mihoshi and Kiyone, however, decided to stay at the altar and merely turned around to face Tenchi and Co. "You know, I get why Mihoshi is here…" Tenchi said, "but Kiyone you've never shown any interest in me. What gives?"

Kiyone looked a bit startled to have the interest now focused on her but she quickly swallowed and screwed up her courage. "Well Tenchi, it's kinda hard to put it this way but I'm not here for you so much as I'm here for Mihoshi."

"Well," Tenchi said, somewhat dumbfounded, "that was honest. Thank you for that."

"You're a really nice guy, Tenchi and I've always liked you and what you stood for but I need to be honest with you, I'm not in love with you."

"Well…Mihoshi," Tenchi said, struggling for the words. "You have a girl that is in love…you are in love with her, right Kiyone?"

"Yes," was the simple answer.

"There you go, Mihoshi," Tenchi pressed on. "Why did you come back for me?"

"Tenchi!" Mihoshi exclaimed, somewhat taken aback.

"I don't mean the question to sound mean, but really…" Tenchi said, frustrated. "Kami-sama! I don't get why—"

"Why I didn't get it together sooner?" Mihoshi snapped. Her face screwed up as she fought back a sob.

"Yeah!" Tenchi snapped right back. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

The room went deadly quiet as the eyes fixed on him and the temperature dropped about twenty degrees as Tenchi felt the shift and swirl of deadly womanly emotion. It was a powerful thing and on any other day, Tenchi would have cared but now he felt fed up to the stars and back with the whole thing. However, he was aware that he might not have a bed to sleep in come the evening.

"You bastard!" Kiyone swore potently at the King. "Have you no heart?"

"Have either of you no sense of shame…to say nothing of timing?" Tenchi shot back, just as acidly. "My wedding, for the love of Tokimi! My fucking wedding, are you serious?"

Tsunami gasped and slowly closed her eyes as Sasami's heartbreak overwhelmed her. Ayeka pulled her sister into her arms and consoled her silently as Tenchi got up and began to pace. He wasn't exactly sure why he was taking this tone with Mihoshi or what had made him so angry but he was feeling something rare: a loss of temper.

"Tenchi," Ryoko said softly, teleporting to him. "Please, calm down."

"You're so…cruel," Mihoshi whispered brokenly. "You messed up, not me."

"At some point, Mihoshi, you're going to have to realize that I did the best with that clusterfuck of a situation as I could. At some point, you're no longer going to be able to use my choosing Tsunami first against me."

"It hurt so bad, to feel like second place," Mihoshi whispered.

"But you weren't, none of you were second place. Tsunami was my wake up call, once I knew that things would never be the same again, I knew I couldn't put off making my decision," Tenchi said, a bit gentler this time.

"It's been so awful, Tenchi…" Mihoshi whispered. "I feel like I've fallen down the cabbit hole and I can't get back to normal. It's been like this ever since I left. I've done so many horrible things, things I can't believe that I would ever be able to do. It feels like my luck has left me…"

Tenchi's momentarily hardened heart began to soften as he heard these words. He was angry with a lot of things but mainly he was angry about his lack of control over the situation. Yet, when he heard the pain in Mihoshi's words and reflected upon their truth, he could no longer maintain any sort of resentment toward Mihoshi anymore than he could empty the Pacific with a teaspoon. "I'm sorry Mihoshi, I really am," he said as he found a seat away from everyone and sank into it. He suddenly felt very small and so very alone.

"This is ridiculous!" Ryoko shouted, fed up with the whole process. "Come on you guys, this is a no-brainer…it's Mihoshi. She's been with us since the beginning and Kiyone not that long after that. They deserve to be with us."

"So you want them in the harem?" Ayeka asked slowly, while she slowly stroked her sister's hair.

"You don't?" Ryoko shot back.

"I'm not sure that I do," Misaki said, raising her voice and entering the fray. Off the wounded look of Mihoshi and the menacing glare of Kiyone, Misaki shrugged calmly. "I don't, I'm sorry. I'll abide by my husband-to-be's wishes in this matter, but sister," she said, referring to Mihoshi, "you had your shot and you blew it."

"As opposed to your getting in by blowing Tenchi?" Kiyone questioned ruthlessly.

"My love for Misaki is a bit deeper than bedroom antics," Tenchi interjected before Misaki could even vocalize more than a snort at Mihoshi's riposte. "No one here made it to the altars on their knees…I think if there's one thing we can agree on, it's that."

"Honestly, I don't really care if they join or not," Washu said. "I think the harem concept negates jealousy or possessiveness."

"So we let in every Jane, Harriet, and Mary who wants to be a starfucker?" Misaki questioned.

"No…" Sasami said hesitantly.

"I think it's clear that Mihoshi and Kiyone are not two girls off the street," Ayeka qualified.

"Damn straight. They're one of us!" Ryoko seconded.

"Nor are we starfuckers…" Mihoshi said, somewhat indignantly.

"Yeah but that does raise the point: it's not fair to the other girls if Kiyone comes along to be with Mihoshi. Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Misaki, and Sasami are in this—" Tenchi began.

"For you," Kiyone stated flatly, cutting him off.

"Yes," Tenchi agreed carefully. "They are. That's the deal they signed up for," he said as he looked about at the faces of his brides. "That's what they want. It's what I want. It's what's going to make us happy."

"What's so wrong with me wanting to be with Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked plaintively.

"Nothing but what does Mihoshi want?" Washu piped in. "It seems to me that she hasn't decided between you and Tenchi."

"Why must I choose between them?" Mihoshi pleaded. "Tenchi didn't have to pick between any of you…"

"I couldn't…I love you all," Tenchi said. "And I don't think the girls would be any happier if I chose between them." The girls shook their heads no.

"Then why can't you accept that for us?"

This brought up Tenchi short. He could accept it but it wasn't his wish that he was concerned about. It was the five brides he was about to calling wife that he was worried about. They were the ones who had to sign off on this whole malarkey. They were the ones who could make a lifetime of hurt for Tenchi if they disagreed with this. Because at the core of the decision, it wasn't Tenchi's place to unilaterally add or subtract members of the harem. That was a decision that had to be made by the group, and there had to be consensus.

The silence was deafening.

There was no easy answer to this.

Finally, Misaki gave a wail of exasperation as she threw up her hands. "Oh sweet Tokimi, let them in! I don't give a damn…"

"Nice to know it was your call," Kiyone said, behind clenched teeth.

"It's partly my call," Misaki riposted.

"I couldn't in good conscience turn away someone who loved Tenchi like Mihoshi did," Ayeka pronounced. "This isn't the ideal situation and Mihoshi, you haven't played your cards any better than Tenchi has. But you're an adult woman and it's not my job to lecture you like a child. Shu-shu, what do you think?" Ayeka asked of Washu.

"I want you, I want Tenchi; the rest is icing on the cake," Washu summed up. Sasami and Ryoko nodded in tandem.

Tenchi walked over to Misaki and cupped her face, kissing her. "Will you be alright with this?"

Misaki sighed as she pulled Tenchi closer to her. They sighed quietly as one as lips met and transgressions were forgiven. "_Hai, Ousama, daijobu," _she said quietly, nuzzling to him.

It was at that moment that Yosho chose to make his reentrance, looking none the worse for wear. "That was a clever trick, Sasami, but here I am."

"The crowd?" Sasami asked.

"Out like a light. Airi helped me put something in their drink and the guards escorted them back to the pavilion. They should be getting home by now," Yosho said with a smug grin.

"Yosho! I hadn't intended for you to get rid of them…" Tsunami groaned.

"Yeah, well I figured that no one wanted to face the crowd after this little brawl so…"

"It may interest you to know that there isn't a scratch anywhere to be seen," Ayeka pointed out haughtily, pulling her trademark laugh out for the sight of Yosho's Pavlovian grimace. "I think we're all fine and well but if Kiyone and Mihoshi are coming along for the ride, won't they need bridal gowns?"

"No, no. That's really quite alright," Kiyone began. "This is the best outfit I own and I want to be married in it."

Tenchi sensed that Misaki had a comment on that and squeezing her hand, he slowly shook her head. The time for fighting had passed and Tenchi was going to have enough trouble negotiating the love of his household on the good days, he sure didn't need petty infighting.

"Well now that you all have made up, shall we get this marriage started?"

Tsunami disappeared before appearing right before Tenchi, her arms thrown wide around him. It ended as it had began, with the love of Tsunami supporting him each step of the way. It had been a long arduous journey and if Tenchi had to go through it again, he was sure that there were some steps he might have rethought. Yet, on the whole, when he looked all seven of his brides that now – for better or for worse – stared at him expectantly, he felt like the luckiest man on the face of the world.

His life flashed before his eyes as he went through each of his seven vows and he spoke honestly and truly to each of the seven women, he thought about what lie ahead. Tenchi wanted to a father, he was sure of that and the idea that he would have seven of the greatest mothers in the world to help him figure out this thing called parenthood made him eternally grateful.

That's what Tenchi was at the end of the day.

He was grateful.

And he was in love.

Fin.

A/N. It's been one rollercoaster of a ride and I have you my fans to thank for supporting me each step of the way. I chose the wedding as the ending point because there needed to be a third act and an ending. I have nothing against continuing this story in prequel or sequel but I felt that this is as far as I could go with Tenchi's haunting dreams and I think his sobering realities have been met and shouldered.

You've been good to me, dear reader, and I hope you leave your final thoughts. I do have another story in the works and I'm sure it'll be just as wonderful a process as this story was.

Until next time,

Cheers!


End file.
